Love Always Comes Late
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta seorang kunoichi muda yang pada akhirnya hanya menjadi tragedi. "Manusia terkadang bodoh ya? Terlalu sibuk mengejar bintang yang tak tergapai sampai-sampai lupa pada bulan yang selalu menerangi di dekatnya" Chapter 14: Fate, COMPLETED
1. He Said

Gomen, gomen... aduh fic yang lain belum kelar, saya malah bikin fic baru... parah...

Agh, tapi ide ini harus cepat tersalurkan...

Ya sudahlah...

Silakan menikmati satu lagi fic mellow dari Akina Takahashi... selamat menikmati!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: He Said**

"_Sakura-chan... aku mencintaimu..."_

"_Maaf jika perasaanku hanya menjadi beban bagimu, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."_

Sakura menatap nanar mata _cerulean_ Naruto yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya, mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya.

"_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintaimu Sakura-chan..."_

SYUUU

Semilir angin menerbangkan pepohonan yang ada di sekitar mereka berdua. Mereka berdiri di bawah pohon oak yang lebat sementara di hadapan mereka terdapat air terjun yang sangat besar disertai dengan aliran sungai yang beriak akibat terjunan air dalam debit yang besar itu. Ya, benar. Itu adalah air terjun tempat dimana Naruto berlatih mengontrol cakranya dulu. Tempat dimana ia membentuk _bunshin_ dalam jumlah besar dan berusaha menghentikan aliran air terjun itu untuk sementara.

ZRASSHHH

Kini hanya suara air terjun yang terdengar karena keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya saling menatap.

_Tidak._

_Jangan._

_Jangan berhenti mencintaiku Naruto._

Sakura berusaha membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Ia hanya bisa membatu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Haa seharusnya aku mengatakan ini lebih cepat ya Sakura-chan. Jika kukatakan dari dulu mungkin saja aku tidak akan berusaha mengajakmu berkencan berkali-kali." Ia berusaha melucu. "Habisnya saat itu ajakan kencanku dibalas dengan pukulan maut darimu. Ahahaaha" Naruto tertawa ringan. Tangan kanannya masih menggaruk rambut _blonde_nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

_Tidak jangan._

_Inilah saat yang paling kutakutkan._

_Saat Naruto berhenti mencintaiku._

Saat ini Sakura merasakan kakinya lemas. Ia bahkan tidak dapat berbicara sama sekali untuk menanggapi Naruto. Ini terlalu berat baginya. Bahkan saat ini ia tidak bisa menangis.

Sejujurnya Sakura telah mencintai Naruto sejak dulu. Sejak ia menyerah dan berusaha melupakan cintanya pada si pengkhianat Konoha, cinta pertama dan cinta sejatinya, juga orang yang sudah beberapa kali berusaha membunuhnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, sepertinya Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan gadis itu padanya.

"Naruto... aku..." namun belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannnya, Naruto dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menuntaskan perasaanku padamu Sakura-chan." Ia menatap lembut mata emerald Sakura. "Dengan ini, aku memperjelas hubunganku denganmu." Tangan kekar Naruto menjabat tangan Sakura. Tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang terlihat kaget dengan apa yang diperbuatnya, ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu layaknya orang yang sedang berkenalan. "Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat terbaik Haruno Sakura." Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Sahabat selamanya..." lanjutnya.

Entah kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia hanya diam. Mulutnya bergerak seakan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku..."

"Ah, gawat! Aku ada janji untuk membahas misi dengan Hinata." Naruto, entah kenapa seolah tak ingin mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Jaa, Sakura-chan!" Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauhi gadis itu.

"_Sebenarnya... aku mencintaimu, Naruto"_

Sakura terduduk lemas di tanah. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Akhirnya, butiran air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih gadis itu. "Aku tidak ingin kau hanya menjadi sahabatku..."

"Jangan pergi..." isaknya. Mata emeraldnya memudar. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Kumohon..." Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lututnya. Memeluk lututnya erat. "Jangan berhenti mencintaiku."

Kami-sama...

Mungkinkah ini karma? Mungkinkah ini hukuman bagi Sakura karena telah menyia-nyiakan cinta Naruto selama ini? Mungkinkah ini balasan baginya?

Hatinya telah hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Saat si Uchiha mencampakkannya, bahkan berusaha membunuhnya, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Hingga suatu saat Naruto datang dan terus berada di sampingnya. Menyatukan pecahan-pecahan kecil itu hingga kembali utuh. Di saat Sakura telah membuka kembali hatinya dan menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto, si _blonde_ itu malah mengatakan hal yang sangat tak ingin didengarnya. Kini hatinya kembali hancur, dan ia tidak yakin apakah hatinya dapat kembali utuh seperti sedia kala.

Saat ini, Sakura merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Love Always Comes Late-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sakura-sama, sejak tadi Anda sama sekali belum beristirahat." Seorang gadis berambut coklat memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir. "Beristirahatlah. Sekarang sudah larut. Biar saya yang mengerjakan sisanya."<p>

"Tenanglah Matsuri, hanya tinggal beberapa dokumen pasien lagi yang belum kuperiksa." Sakura masih menyibukkan diri memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya. Benar kata Matsuri, sejak pagi tadi ia sama sekali belum beristirahat. Tubuhnya sudah mulai kelelahan, kepalanya sakit, namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya bekerja.

"Sakura-sama, wajahmu sudah terlihat pucat." Matsuri semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura hingga ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura menjawab cepat. "Matsuri, kau pulanglah." Usirnya halus. Ia benar-benar ingin sendirian saat ini.

Merasa atasannya tidak ingin diganggu, Matsuri berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat. "Saya mohon diri, Sakura-sama saya harap anda berhenti sebentar agar Anda dapat beristirahat."

"Terima kasih, Matsuri."

"CKLEK" Matsuri menutup pintu ruangan kerja Sakura.

_Huff..._

_Aku tidak bisa berhenti._

_Jika aku berhenti, aku akan mengingatnya lagi..._

"Bodoh..." Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau bodoh... Naruto..." tangannya menyentuh foto tim tujuh yang selalu dijaganya sejak dulu. Mengusap gambar sahabat tercintanya.

Sakura menutup matanya perlahan...

Bayangan wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar kembali muncul di benaknya. Wajah tampan yang terkadang terkesan bodoh, leluconnya yang terkadang hambar, tingkah bodohnya yang terkadang membuat Sakura memukulnya hingga terjungkal... semuanya... semua tentang Naruto... ia menyukainya.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu." Sakura kembali bergumam. "Kau semakin membuatku mencintaimu." Suaranya mengecil "Baka Naruto..."

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba mengejutkan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" dan kini, suara yang ia rindukan tiba-tiba bergema di telinganya. Ia buru-buru meletakkan foto yang dipegangnya ke dalam lemari meja kerjanya.

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ruanganku!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju si _blonde_. Ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya, matanya menatap Naruto, kesal karena lamunannya terganggu.

"Kau mau membuatku mati karena sakit jantung ya?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Melihat aliran cakra berwarna hijau mengalir menuju kepalan tangan Sakura, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Gawat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, apakah dia masih bisa selamat atau tidak bila terkena kepalan tangan maut itu.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, berusaha menenangkan temannya itu. "Ampun, Sakura-chan..." ujarnya meringis. "Aku kan cuma ingin mengajak sahabatku yang cantik ini makan di Ichiraku ramen."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengeluarkan uang yang sangat banyak sekali untuk mentraktirku hari ini." Ujar Sakura tenang, menambahkan pleonasme pada kata-katanya. "Aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi, jadi aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menghabiskan uangmu, Naruto." Ia menunjuk Naruto dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya, bersikap seolah mengancam si _blonde_ yang mulai terlihat panik di depannya.

Sakura melenggang menuju keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto yang sempat membatu karena takut dompet gamabunta-nya akan langsung mengempis akibat ancaman Sakura tadi.

"Sakura-chan! " Ia menyusul Sakura yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya tadi. "Aku tidak punya banyak uang, jadi... "

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Naruto." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya membuat si _blonde_ yang berada di belakangnya kesulitan mengikutinya. Seulas senyum tipis terpampang di bibirnya, ia sangat senang mengerjai Naruto seperti ini. Ia senang melihat wajah cemas bercampur polos yang ditujukan Naruto saat ini.

"Pokoknya kau harus mentraktirku." Suaranya terdengar mengancam, ia senang berpura-pura marah. Beginilah caranya menyalurkan perasaan cintanya pada sahabatnya itu. Walaupun, sahabatnya tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya.

"Haa... Sakura-chaaaan~" rengek Naruto. "Aku ini miskin... jadi, jangan mahal-mahal ya!"

"Aku tidak mau dengar~"

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"Mungkin menjadi sahabat bukan hal yang buruk juga..." Sakura bergumam, senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Naruto sedikit penasaran pada apa yang diucapkan Sakura tadi.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo cepat Naruto!"

_Seandainya..._

_Seandainya aku bisa terus seperti ini bersama dengannya..._

_Walaupun ia berhenti mencintaiku..._

_Walaupun ia tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasih..._

_Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan menjadi sahabatnya..._

_Sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Menemaninya._

_Aku bahagia..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Love Always Comes Late-<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?"<em>

Matahari bersinar terang, membiarkan cahayanya menembus masuk menerobos dedaunan yang ada di hutan di pinggiran Konoha. Tempat itu adalah hutan terlarang yang menjadi batas wilayah antara Konoha dan Amegakure.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon tua yang berada di tengah hutan. Ia menutup mata onyxnya perlahan, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang muncul akibat luka-luka yang dialaminya. Hidupnya kini terasa hampa. Semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Ia sempat berpikir, jika ia membunuh Itachi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri maka hidupnya akan bahagia. Tapi, ternyata perkiraannya itu salah. Setelah ia berhasil membunuh Itachi, hidupnya sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Ia bahkan merasa tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali.

Karena ia tahu, Konoha tidak akan mau menerimanya kembali.

Terkadang ia berpikir... apa gunanya hidup di dunia ini jika tidak memiliki apapun?

Ia tidak punya tempat untuk kembali, keluarganya telah meninggalkannya sejak ia masih kecil, sahabat-sahabatnya di Konoha kini telah menganggapnya sebagai musuh... dan kini, gadis yang selalu mencintainya sejak dulu mungkin saja telah berhenti menggantungkan harapan padanya. Mungkin saja, saat ini gadis itu telah menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama pria lain.

Ya, ia tahu jika hal ini mungkin saja terjadi. Dan tentu saja ia pantas menerimanya. Gadis itu berhak untuk hidup bahagia. Gadis itu berhak untuk melupakan pria brengsek yang selalu saja menyakitinya sejak dulu.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya perlahan...

Tangan itu... tangan yang pernah digunakannya untuk mencelakai gadisnya. Gadis yang ternyata sangat dicintainya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana dendam merasukinya hingga ia menggunakan tangan itu untuk mencelakai gadisnya. Ia bahkan sempat hampir menebas Sakura dengan menggunakan kusanagi, pedang kesayangannya.

Astaga.

Inilah karma Tuhan...

Siapa yang berbuat, dia yang menuai...

Saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke tidak memiliki semangat hidup sama sekali. Ia tidak peduli jika ada anbu yang menemukannya lalu membunuhnya.

Ia hanya ingin satu hal.

"_Aku ingin minta maaf pada Sakura"_

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p>Ternyata bikin fic dengan setting canon itu gampang-gampang susah ya? saya kurang jago mendeskripsikan keadaan, jadi terkadang saya agak sulit memilih kata-kata untuk menggambarkan suatu adegan... apalagi adegan pertarungan... hufff...<p>

Yak, akhir kata... seperti biasa saya mohon feedback dari kalian semua agar saya bisa terus mmeperbaiki karya saya...

Arigatou Gozaimasu...

Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya...


	2. She Said

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari manga Naruto chapter 469. Di chapter itu Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto namun Naruto menolaknya karena ia tahu bahwa Sakura hanya berbohong. Nah disini saya ubah sedikit adegan itu sehingga perasaan Sakura dapat tersampaikan.

Yosh! Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Manga Naruto chapter 469 © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: She Said**

"Sakura-chan..."

Naruto memandang langit luas yang ada diatasnya. Menghirup udara sore, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya yang kemarin terkuras akibat latihan taijutsu yang keras bersama Guy-sensei siang tadi.

"Mungkin inilah yang terbaik." Naruto bergumam entah pada siapa. Ia menutup mata birunya perlahan seolah menikmati kesendiriannya saat ini.

Pemuda _blonde_ yang kini telah menjadi pahlawan Konoha itu membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Melebarkan tangan dan kakinya berusaha mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu.

Waktu dimana mereka akhirnya menemukan jejak Sasuke setelah pencarian panjang selama tiga tahun. Saat itu, di tengah salju yang lebat Sakura menyatakan cinta padanya.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Naruto ketika mengingat hal itu.

Tapi itu bukan senyum bahagia. Melainkan senyum miris karena ia tahu, kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan saat itu bukan untuknya.

**Flashback five years ago**

"_Naruto... aku mencintaimu..."_

Sakura tersenyum padanya. Salju terus berjatuhan tanpa henti, sedikit membuyarkan pandangannya pada gadis itu.

Naruto tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Mata birunya membelalak. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Ap... apa yang kau katakan Sakura-chan?" suaranya terdengar shock "Kurasa aku salah dengar tadi. Katakan sekali lagi."

"Naruto..." Wajah cantik Sakura kini bersemu merah. "Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto hanya bisa membatu.

"Kubilang aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada Sasuke. Bahkan kupikir aku sudah gila karena aku pernah mencintai orang itu..!" Sakura mulai terlihat frustasi. "Bisakah kau mendengarkan perasaanku saat ini?"

Ah... sudah kuduga...

**Dia mengatakan ini bukan karena dia mencintaiku. Tapi karena Sasuke.**

Ya... bukan karena aku... tapi Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura?" rahang Naruto sedikit mengeras. "Kalau ini adalah lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu Sakura!"

Aa...

Bahkan ia tidak menambahkan suffiks –chan di belakang nama Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar.

**Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.**

**Ini sama sekali bukan lelucon.**

**Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto. **

Sakura baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan hal itu namun Naruto segera memotongnya. "Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Namun entah kenapa bukan kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya tapi malah kata-kata yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tidak serius di hadapan Naruto. Uh! Saat ini sepertinya otaknya sudah tidak sinkron dengan mulutnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menyadari... tidak ada gunanya mencintai _missing-nin _dan kriminal seperti Sasuke." Sakura berusaha menghentikan mulutnya untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak baik seperti ini. Namun semuanya gagal. Saat ini semua yang ada di kepalanya meluap. Perasaan cinta dan kecewanya pada Sasuke telah menguasai dirinya. Hingga ia tidak sadar ia telah mengatakan hal yang bisa saja membuat Naruto sakit hati.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku hanya berusaha bersikap realistis."

Sorot mata Naruto menajam. Gurat kesedihan terlihat pada wajahnya. Ia berpikir, ternyata sejak awal ia tidak pernah ada di pikiran Sakura. Sejak tadi, nama yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu hanyalah Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke saja.

"Jadi Naruto, aku tidak butuh janjimu lagi."

**Ini dia penyebabnya.**

"Kau bisa berhenti berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali"

Naruto menatap mata emerald di hadapannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sakura? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Itu saja." Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung akan perasaannya. Memang benar kalau ia masih memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke dan ia mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto agar Naruto berhenti mengejar Sasuke dan membahayakan dirinya.

Tapi...

Di sisi lain...

Ia sadar bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Bukan hanya sebagai sahabat. Tetapi lebih dari itu. Sejak awal mereka bertemu setelah tiga tahun berpisah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada si _blonde_ itu.

Semakin ia memperhatikannya. Semakin ia menyukai Naruto. Sahabatnya yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Melindunginya. Mencintainya tanpa pamrih.

Ia bahkan berandai-andai...

**Seandainya ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sejak awal.**

**Seandainya ia mencintai Naruto sejak dulu.**

Mungkin kisah cintanya tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti ini.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto. Berusaha menggapai pemuda itu. Naruto hanya diam ketika akhirnya Sakura memeluknya erat.

Salju masih saja turun dari langit seakan ingin memperhatikan kedua insan itu.

"Sasuke semakin lama semakin menjauh dariku..." Sakura berbisik di telinga Naruto. Air mata menggenang di mata emeraldnya. "Tapi kau..." suaranya melemah. "Kau selalu ada di sampingku, melindungiku..."

Mata cerulean Naruto melebar mendengar bisikan Sakura di telinganya. Ia merasakan pelukan Sakura semakin mengeras. Ingin rasanya ia membalas pelukan gadis kesayangannya. Namun entah apa yang menahannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Aku menyadari... siapa sebenarnya dirimu." Mata emerald Sakura melembut. Ia mempererat pegangannya pada punggung kekar Naruto.

"Kau adalah pahlawan yang berjuang melindungi Konoha." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Seluruh penduduk desa bangga padamu. Dan aku termasuk salah satu diantara mereka."

"Aku melihatmu tumbuh dari seorang anak nakal yang hanya bisa berbuat keonaran hingga menjadi pahlawan mengagumkan yang diharapkan orang banyak."

"Sementara Sasuke..." kini Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

"Sasuke hanya menjadi kriminal yang semakin lama semakin berbahaya." Air mata yang menggenang sejak tadi di mata emerald Sakura akhirnya meluncur melintasi pipi putihnya. "Dan itu semakin menghancurkan hatiku."

"Dia hanya menjadi orang asing yang tidak kukenal."

Sakura menarik napas perlahan. "Tapi kau... kau ada di sisiku. Aku bisa menyentuhmu..." mata emeraldnya tertutup perlahan. "Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku..."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sakura dengan paksa. "Hentikan Sakura! Ini tidak lucu!"

Sakura hanya terdiam menatap nanar Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Memangnya apa yang salah Naruto? Saat ini aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu. Aku sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi." Senyum miris muncul di bibir Sakura. "Kau tahu kan, kalau hati wanita itu mudah berubah."

Naruto mencengkram pundak Sakura erat. "Aku tidak suka pada orang yang berbohong pada dirinya sendiri!"

**Tidak. Tidak Naruto.**

**Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada siapapun.**

**Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh.**

"Jangan berbohong padaku Sakura, kau mengatakan itu hanya karena kau ingin mencegahku membawa kembali Sasuke kan?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya. Ia tidak pernah berbohong pada siapapun. Termasuk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu ia mencintai Naruto sejak dulu, namun di sisi lain kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia memang ingin mencegah Naruto pergi mengejar Sasuke. Karena ia tahu hal itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berbohong lagi Sakura." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tengah padang salju.

Mata emerald Sakura menatap sedih pada punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

Seandainya kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya Naruto...

Aku tidak pernah berbohong.

Pada dirimu, bahkan pada diriku sendiri...

Tapi sayang sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Bahkan sampai sekarang... setelah lima tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu.

**Flashback end**

...

...

"Inilah yang terbaik." Gumam Naruto.

Ia tersenyum miris. _Karena sampai kapanpun Sakura akan tetap mencintai Sasuke._

_Aku tahu itu sejak awal. Oleh sebab itu aku memilih mundur._

_Ya, karena aku lelah._

_Lelah mengejarnya._

_Karena aku tahu ia tidak mungkin berpaling padaku._

"Sudah kuputuskan." Naruto bangkit kemudian mengadapkan wajahnya pada matahari yang mulai terbenam. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangannya seolah berusaha memberikan tambahan kekuatan pada dirinya.

Ia perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. Berlari menyusuri jalan utama Konoha. Berlari ke tempat dimana ia akan mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Berlari menuju... _**kediaman keluarga Hyuuga**_.

...

...

"Naruto, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Neji mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto datang ke mansionnya malam-malam begini. Ia menatap tajam si blonde itu dengan byakugannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hinata." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hn?" Neji sedikit bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya hingga Naruto mau bertemu Hinata?

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

"Silakan masuk." Neji mempersilakan Naruto masuk. Membimbing Naruto menuju ruang tamu mansion Hyuuga yang sangat mewah itu. "Akan kupanggil Hinata." Ia beranjak dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruang tamu.

Naruto menatap jendela yang terbuka di sampingnya. Disana terdapat kolam ikan koi dan bambu yang saling beradu ketika ada air yang mengalir melewatinya.

Entah kenapa suasana tradisional jepang yang sangat kental di kediaman Hyuuga ini sangat membuatnya nyaman. Ia menggeser bantal duduknya hingga ia merasa nyaman. Menyandarkan kepala pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu diatas meja kemudian menutup matanya perlahan... hingga...

"Ano... Naruto-kun..." terdengar suara merdu dari seberang meja. "Ada apa mencariku?" suara seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam kebiruan bermata lavender terdengar malu-malu.

"Hinata..." Naruto menghela napas sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. _**"Menikahlah denganku."**_

_**-**_TSUZUKU_**-**_

* * *

><p>Haaa gomen karena saya ga bisa cepat-cepat update. Yah begitulah sepertinya saat ini inspirasi tidak datang dengan mudah kepada saya. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menulis.<p>

_****_Yosh! akhir kata saya berharap teman-teman mau mereview karya saya karena itu dapat menjadi motivasi saya menulis. hehe. review berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan saya meng _update_.

_**Regards,**_

_**Akina Takahashi  
><strong>_


	3. Love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: Love**

"Sasuke...-kun..." Sakura memandangi punggung tegap pria berambut raven yang selama ini menjadi cinta abadinya. Sekelilingnya hanyalah ruang gelap yang hampa seolah ruang itu hanyalah ilusi yang muncul di kepalanya. Ia berlari mengejar sosok Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin jauh meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." gumamnya bagaikan mantra sihir yang jika diucapkan berulang-ulang Sasuke akan berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. Sementara Sakura terus memaksa kakinya berlari hingga hampir seluruh napasnya habis karena kelelahan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" jeritnya histeris. Hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh karena tersandung langkahnya sendiri. "Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku..." kali ini hanya bisikan lemah yang terdengar. "Aku mencintaimu..." air mata berjatuhan di pipi pucat Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu..." bisikan pilu terdengar berulang-ulang dari bibir pucat gadis pink yang gemetar di kegelapan, berharap pria yang ada di hadapannya berbalik ketika mendengar tangisannya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Apa yang diharapkan gadis itu menjadi kenyataan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik. Mata onyxnya menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura lembut.

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar, tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya. Sakura bangkit berdiri kemudian tersenyum. Berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Memanggilnya lembut... "Sasuke-kun..."

Namun seketika senyum di wajah Sakura pudar ketika tatapan lembut Sasuke berubah menjadi tatapan sinis. Senyum lembutnya berubah menjadi seringai jahat yang seolah merendahkan gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau bodoh Sakura." Ejeknya. "Kau pikir aku akan berhenti dan menerima cinta bodohmu itu?" Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. "Oh, dewasalah Sakura. Jangan seperti gadis kecil bodoh yang tergila-gila pada cerita dongeng."

Mata_ emerald _Sakura melebar. Semua kata-kata kejam yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke menghancurkan seluruh pertahanannya. Hatinya sakit.

"Kau hanya gadis lemah yang menjadi beban bagi tim 7." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga ia tepat berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. "Kakashi sudah tahu hal itu..." tangan kekarnya mengangkat wajah Sakura yang tertunduk. Mata hijau gadis itu dipenuhi air mata yang berlinangan. "Kau tahu kenapa hanya kau yang tidak diajari Kakashi jurus apapun sewaktu kita genin dulu?" Suara bariton Sasuke menusuk hati Sakura tajam. Sakura hanya terdiam dan sedikit tersentak ketika Sasuke menyibak rambut merah mudanya kemudian berbisik di telinga Sakura "Itu karena kau lemah."

...

"Tidak, tidak ,TIDAAAAK!" Sakura menjerit histeris.

...

...

"HAH HAH HAH" Sakura tersentak dari tempat tidurnya. Melempar selimutnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjangnya. " Mimpi itu lagi..." gumamnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini tidurnya diganggu dengan mimpi mengerikan itu. Mimpi itu semakin lama semakin terasa nyata. Hingga terkadang Sakura merasa ia harus berobat ke psikiater. Ia takut mentalnya akan terganggu jika hal seperti ini terjadi terus menerus. Ia merasakan dadanya sesak, air mata kembali berjatuhan di wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar ia bergumam. "Naruto... tolong aku..."

Sakura tahu... saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan Naruto.

Hanya Naruto yang bisa menolongnya keluar dari mimpi buruk ini.

Dan sepertinya harapan itu terkabul.

"BRAKK" terdengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka paksa.

"Sakura-chan! Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto merangsek masuk ke kamar sahabatnya itu. "Oh astaga..." wajah Naruto terlihat khawatir ketika melihat kondisi Sakura yang sangat mengenaskan.

Bibir gadis kesayangannya yang biasanya berwarna pink cerah, kini tampak pucat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sementara air mata terus mengalir dari mata emeraldnya.

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Memeluknya erat. Khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Badanmu panas sekali."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Oh ayolah Sakura-chan, kau ini dokter kan? Kau lebih tahu kondisi tubuhmu daripada aku. Jadi..." kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika Sakura menarik lengan bajunya. Seolah ia tidak ingin Naruto pergi membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"...huft..." pemuda cerulean itu akhirnya mengalah. Ia kembali membaringkan Sakura di kasurnya kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil handuk untuk mengompres Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura mengamati Naruto lemah, ia tersenyum tipis. Sedikit bahagia karena ia masih memiliki Naruto dalam hidupnya. Hanya Naruto lah yang bisa ia andalkan. Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya melupakan cinta sia-sia nya pada Sasuke. Dan hanya Naruto yang membuat hidupnya berharga. Hanya Naruto...

Terlalu banyak jasa dan pengorbanan lelaki itu untuknya...

Terlalu banyak pula ia menyakiti lelaki itu...

Ia tahu saat itu dirinya dibutakan oleh cinta. Dengan bodohnya mencintai seseorang yang hanya bisa menyakitinya, sementara ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki yang jauh lebih berharga. Lelaki yang mencintainya tanpa pamrih, lelaki yang mencintainya secara tulus, lelaki yang mencintainya apa adanya...

Kini Sakura menyesal...

Menyesal karena telah mencintai Sasuke.

Menyesal karena tidak pernah menghargai cinta Naruto.

Menyesal karena ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar.

Sungguh.

Ia menyesal.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto kembali dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk air dingin dan kompres. Dengan sabar ia meletakkan kompres itu di dahi Sakura.

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura lemah.

"hmmm?" Naruto masih tampak sibuk mengatur posisi kompres yang ada di dahi Sakura.

"Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura benar-benar mengagetkannya. Ia terkejut dan mengangkat alisnya heran. "Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia jauh melebihi diriku sendiri."

Seketika senyum hangat menghiasi wajah Naruto. "Dan aku pun menginginkan kau bahagia Sakura-chan. Apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti, aku tetap akan ada di sisimu. Melindungimu."

"Bahkan jika kau menikah?" pertanyaan Sakura menohok Naruto. Ia segera teringat akan lamaran pernikahan yang diajukannya kemarin pada Hinata. Tanpa disangka seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga menerimanya dengan senang hati dan pernikahan mereka akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Ia bahkan belum sempat membicarakan hal ini dengan siapapun. Termasuk dengan Sakura, sahabat terbaiknya. Dan melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang, Naruto memutuskan akan membicarakannya di lain waktu.

"Ya. Bahkan jika aku menikah." Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Hei, istrimu bisa marah nanti..." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"...!" Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti seolah ia sudah tahu masalah pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak. Karena bagaimanapun kau adalah sahabat terbaikku seumur hidup. Bagiku kau spesial Sakura."

"Naruto... Terima kasih..."

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"Neji-niisan!" seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang berlari mengejar pemuda bermata amethyst.<p>

"..." pemuda yang dikejar oleh Hinata hanya fokus pada langkahnya ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan gadis itu hingga Hinata berhasil menggapainya.

"GREPP" Hinata menarik lengan kanan Neji.

"Neji-niisan k-ku-kumohon hentikan..." suara Hinata terdengar lemah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi pelarian Naruto. Aku harus menghentikan rencana pernikahan bodoh ini sekarang juga." Desis Neji. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Hinata kasar kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"NEJI-NIISAN!" jerit Hinata histeris.

Dengan terpaksa Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu hidup dalam kebohongan Hinata..." Neji terlihat khawatir. "Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah adik sepupuku. Aku harus memberitahu Hiashi-sama tentang..." kata-kata Neji segera terputus ketika sebuah suara bariton menginterupsinya.

"Memberitahuku soal apa? Hmm?" Hiashi tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba sukses membuat kaget Neji dan Hinata. Sepertinya Neji dan Hinata terlalu sibuk hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Hiashi.

"Ah, Hiashi-sama. Anda membuat saya terkejut." Neji membungkuk memberi hormat pada Hiashi. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah golongan bunke yang harus menghormati souke.

"Hahaha apa yang terjadi dengan kemampuanmu Neji? Seharusnya sebagai pemilik byakugan kau bisa merasakan cakraku hingga jarak 2 km."

"Maaf, sepertinya saya tadi tidak fokus."

"Apa yang ayah lakukan disini?" pertanyaan Hinata segera memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ayah hanya ingin melihat putri ayah yang cantik ini." Goda Hiashi. "Karena sepertinya ayah akan cemburu pada orang yang menjadi suamimu nanti."

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Err... ano... Hiashi-sama." Neji tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"AH, Neji-niisan! Ayo kita lanjutkan urusan yang tadi." Potong Hinata panik. Ia takut Neji akan membuat Hiashi membatalkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Naruto. "Sampai jumpa di rumah, ayah." Hinata membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian menarik tangan Neji, membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari pandangan Hiashi.

"Tapi Hinata..." Hiashi terlihat kecewa. "Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang." Gumamnya.

...

...

...

Hinata menarik Neji melompati atap-atap rumah, berlari menjauh hingga ia akhirnya sampai di pinggir danau yang berada di dekat distrik Uchiha yang kini kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" tanya Neji heran.

"Be, berjanjilah kau tidak akan mencampuri urusan pernikahanku dengan Naruto-kun." Hinata sedikit tergagap ketika mengatakan hal ini.

"..." Neji hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu Naruto-kun masih mencintai Sakura-chan. Bukan, mungkin sampai kapanpun ia akan tetap mencintai Sakura-chan karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah cinta abadinya." Suara Hinata bergetar hebat. Membuat Neji melangkah mendekap adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Neji yang berbalut rompi Jounin. "Sama denganku. Naruto-kun adalah cinta abadiku..." air mata mulai membasahi rompi Jounin Neji. "Begitu pula dengan Sakura-chan... sampai kapanpun ia akan mencintai Sasuke..."

Neji tersentak mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Niisan... katakan. Sampai kapan kami harus terjebak dalam lingkaran ini?" Neji mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Hinata ketika mendengar pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut adik kesayangannya.

"Hinata..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, kalau aku egois." Hinata terisak. "Aku tahu kalau aku memaksa. Itulah sebabnya aku menerima lamaran Naruto-kun walaupun aku tahu hal itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Aku tidak peduli jika Naruto-kun menjadikanku pelarian belaka. Sejak awal aku tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini."

"Tapi niisan... harus ada yang berani memutus rantai cinta yang tak berbalas ini."

"Dan itu adalah aku."

Baru kali ini Neji mendengar perkataan yang begitu tegas dan berani keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Aku mengerti." Neji menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku Hinata. Kau harus bahagia."

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sambil tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja aku akan bahagia."

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spoiler for the next chapter<strong>_

"Aku tahu, sampai saat ini kau masih belum bisa melupakan cintamu pada Sasuke-san. Tapi... carilah cinta yang baru Sakura-chan... aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia."

_...  
><em>

_Dan kau tahu Hinata? _

_Aku baru saja melakukannya..._

_Dan kini kau merampas cinta baruku._

_..._

_...  
><em>

_"Kau tahu, Sakura? Setiap orang harus menemukan jalan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Begitupun aku. Mulai saat ini aku akan melepaskanmu. Berbahagialah."_

_...  
><em>

_"Inikah yang kau maksud dengan jalan kebahagiaanmu Naruto? Jika menikah dengan Hinata adalah jalan yang terbaik, aku akan merelakanmu."_

_...  
><em>

_"Semoga kau bahagia... Sahabatku..."_

_...  
><em>

_"Manusia terkadang bodoh ya? Terlalu sibuk mengejar bintang yang tak tergapai sampai-sampai lupa pada bulan yang selalu menerangi di dekatnya"_

_...  
><em>

_"Mungkin inilah hukum karma, sejak dulu aku selalu menolak cinta Naruto. Namun kini, akulah yang dicampakkan. Tuhan memang adil."_

_...  
><em>

_"Naruto, berbahagialah untuk bagianku juga. Aku mencintaimu..."_

_..._

__"Aah... Kakashi-sensei bagaimana ini? aku patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya..."__

_...  
><em>

_"Kau bodoh Naruto, tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Sakura selama ini..."_

_...  
><em>

_"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu."_

_...  
><em>

_"Semuanya sudah terlambat"_

_**NEXT!**_

__**Chapter 4: Broken  
><strong>

#ps: rambutnya Hinata tuh sebenernya warna apa sih? ya, udah lah ya, anggap aja warnanya hitam hehe

Gomen, gomen, gomenne...

Gomen untuk semua reader yang menunggu update-an fic saya selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun (lebay)...

Keadaan memaksa saya untuk hengkang sementara dari ffn dan terkadang saya hanya menjadi silent reader saja.

Tapi saya janji kok, di tengah kesibukan saya. Saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin menyelesaikan semua fic saya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah memfave, mereview, dan membaca semua fic buatan saya...

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	4. Broken

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Broken<strong>

Sakura sibuk mengatur kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya. Kondisi mental maupun fisiknya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Naruto menemukannya hampir tak sadarkan diri. Sakura kini semakin sadar bahwa ia benar-benar membutuhkan Naruto. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, melainkan juga sebagai pelindungnya. Naruto lah yang berhasil membuatnya tetap waras hingga saat ini. Naruto yang telah berhasil mengobati luka hatinya.

"TOK TOK" terdengar pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci."

"KRIEETT" segera saja sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang, bermata amethyst memasuki ruangan kerja Sakura.

"Ano... Sa-sakura-chan..." Sapa Hinata gugup.

"Aa, Hinata!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Lama tidak bertemu." Sakura menghadiahi Hinata sebuah pelukan hangat. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya hangat.

"A-aku baik Sakura-chan..."

"Hahaha jangan tegang seperti itu. Kau kan sahabatku. Santai saja..." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ayo silakan duduk." Sakura mempersilakan Hinata duduk di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tawar Sakura. "Teh hijau, jus, atau-"

Hinata segera memotong perkataan Sakura. "Ti-tidak usah repot-repot Sakura-chan." Hinata terlihat gelisah.

"Aku tidak merasa repot kok." Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Ano Sakura-chan..." perkataan Hinata sukses membuat Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" kali ini Sakura menatap Hinata khawatir. Ia tak pernah melihat Hinata segelisah ini.

"A-ano..." seperti biasanya, Hinata tidak pernah lancar dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu. Apalagi tentang _rencana_ _pernikahannya dengan Naruto _yang mungkin saja akan mengagetkan Sakura_._

"Hmm? Katakan saja Hinata."Sakura makin terlihat penasaran. Perasaannya kini ikut gelisah.

"Aa... Sakura-chan..." Hinata menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Kau tahu kan, bahwa setiap orang berhak bahagia." Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu Hinata? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Hinata tersenyum pahit. "Selama ini kita sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun kan?" Ia kembali memberikan jeda pada perkataannya. "Kau pasti sudah mengetahui perasaanku pada Naruto-kun sejak genin dulu."

"DEG" kini perasaan Sakura makin tak menentu. Mendengar Hinata berbicara mengenai cinta abadinya pada Naruto, hal itu sedikitnya berhasil membuatnya cemburu.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Dan aku juga tahu tentang perasaan Naruto-kun padamu..."

"CTARR" betapa sakitnya hati Sakura ketika membayangkan Hinata yang menahan perasaannya karena mengetahui Naruto mencintainya. Karena ia sangat tahu bagaimana rasa cinta yang tak berbalas itu.

Sakit.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Sa-sakura-chan... aku tahu... bahwa jika terus seperti ini, tidak ada seorangpun dari kita yang akan bahagia..." Hinata tergagap, suaranya seakan ia menahan tangis. "Aku, Naruto-kun... maupun Sakura-chan... tidak ada yang bahagia."

"Hi-hinata..."

"Hal itu terus saja mengusik pikiranku selama bertahun-tahun..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "dan aku merasa kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..."

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan semua ini Hinata?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto datang ke rumah kami." Hinata mulai berhasil menuju ke topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya. "Dan dia melamarku, Sakura-chan..."

Perkataan Hinata yang terakhir sukses membuat Sakura membatu.

"Ayahku sangat senang akan hal itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia secara sepihak langsung menentukan hari pernikahan kami. Aku bahkan belum memberi jawaban saat itu, tapi melihat ayahku dan..." jeda kembali. "Aku menganggap momen ini adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk menghancurkan rantai itu Sakura-chan. Walaupun aku merasa aku egois, tapi setidaknya akan ada yang bahagia diantara kita."

"..." Sakura merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "Ya, benar... kalian berdua berhak bahagia."

"Aku merasa bahwa aku harus memberitahumu hal ini secara langsung karena aku adalah sahabatmu, Sakura-chan."

"..." Sakura memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Hei! Ini adalah berita bahagia, tapi kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu Hinata? Seharusnya kau senang kan?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu Hinata..."

"Arigatou Sakura-chan..." Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Sakura-chan juga... bebahagialah..."

"Tentu saja..." Sakura mengangguk.

"Ano... Sakura-chan juga harus bangkit..." Hinata menatap Sakura serius. "Sakura-chan juga berhak bahagia."

"Aku tahu, sampai saat ini kau masih belum bisa melupakan cintamu pada Sasuke-san. Tapi..." Hinata merasa bersalah saat ia mengatakan hal ini. "Carilah cinta yang baru Sakura-chan... aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia."

_Dan kau tahu Hinata? _

_Aku baru saja melakukannya..._

_Dan kini kau merampas cinta baruku._

Sakura hanya tersenyum pedih saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu. "Aku akan berusaha..."

"Sakura-chan, terima kasih atas segalanya. Kini aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya membungkuk memberi hormat pada Sakura sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. "Ah, aku hampir saja melupakan ini..." Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. "Aku dan Naruto akan sangat senang jika kau bisa hadir..." Hinata tersenyum tulus. Tangannya menyerahkan sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan berwarna biru muda pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. "Ya, akan kuusahakan."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-chan." Seketika Hinata menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura yang jatuh beringsut di lantai.

"Aah..."

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun…"<p>

Suara halus bagai beledu mengganggu Sasuke. Suara itu terdengar sedih.

"Sakura…" Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya berusaha mencari sosok yang dirindukannya. Namun sekeras apapun usahanya tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Ia hanya dapat melihat pepohonan lebat berwarna hijau tanpa batas, terbentang di sekitarnya.

Sesaat kemudian baru saja akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasinya. Delusi yang timbul akibat kondisinya yang _pathetic _.

Cih. Tidak disangka.

Ini merupakan _ending_ yang mengerikan bagi klan Uchiha.

Bagaimana bisa, ia, Uchiha Sasuke. _Prodigy _Uchiha, satu-satunya yang berhasil bertahan hidup. Satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa di bumi ini bisa berakhir seperti ini?

Tidak berdaya.

Lemah.

Sampai-sampai ia dapat mendengar delusi-delusi aneh di telinganya. Dan anehnya ia menikmati hal itu. Ia menyukai saat suara bening itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

Mata onyxnya menutup perlahan. Ia memfokuskan kembali pikirannya. Kembali mencari suara yang ingin didengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun…" suara itu kembali terdengar. "Aku mencintaimu." Mulutnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Dengan jujur ia mengakui bahwa ia rela mendengarkan suara ini berkali-kali. Hingga ia mati. Toh, saat ini ia sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi. Sejak dulu ia tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki kekuatan mental yang tinggi. Ia lemah dalam pengendalian emosi. Ia tidak pernah berpikir secara jernih. Ia iri pada Naruto yang dapat menahan beban yang sangat berat sebagai _jinchuriki_. Ia kagum pada seberapa keras usaha orang yang biasa dia sebut 'bodoh' itu. Tidak ia sangat mengetahui bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak bodoh.

Dirinyalah yang bodoh.

Bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan cinta gadisnya.

Bodoh karena mau saja mengikuti dendam _meaningless_ nya.

Bodoh karena mau saja menjadi budak Orochimaru demi tujuannya membunuh Itachi. Kakaknya sendiri. Kakak yang ternyata selama ini sangat mencintainya.

Bodoh karena ia hampir saja terpengaruh hasutan Uchiha Madara untuk menyerang Konoha.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Semakin memikirkannya saja ia semakin merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang seharusnya dikasihani.

Seorang pemuda kesepian yang lemah.

Seorang pilot yang kehilangan arah. Kehilangan matahari. Sehingga ia terus berjalan dalam kegelapan tak berujung tanpa tahu tujuannya.

Seandainya saja ada jurus yang bisa mengembalikannya ke masa lalu. Ia ingin mengubah segalanya.

Seandainya saja _Kami-sama_ memberikannya kesempatan kedua.

Ya, seandainya saja kesempatan itu ada.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Naruto menatap Sakura serius.<p>

Sementara Sakura berpura-pura tak mendengarkan. Matanya menatap kosong padang rumput yang ada di hadapannya. Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Menimbulkan cahaya indah berwarna kemerahan di langit

Saat ini mereka berada di _training field_ tempat yang sangat bersejarah bagi tim 7. Tempat dimana mereka belajar menjadi ninja yang sebenarnya. Tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan masa-masa bahagia mereka. Sampai saat ini Sakura masih terbayang wajah iseng Kakashi yang tertutup masker, wajah tampan Sasuke yang dingin, dan wajah bodoh Naruto yang menurutnya sangat tampan, cerah, dan berkilauan.

Meskipun Sakura tak menanggapi kata-katanya. Naruto tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sakura, aku akan menikahi Hinata." Sesaat Naruto melihat bahu Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Setiap orang harus menemukan jalan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Begitupun aku. Mulai saat ini aku akan melepaskanmu. Berbahagialah."

Naruto tersenyum setelah mengatakan perkataan yang paling tidak ingin di dengarnya saat ini.

Sakura berusaha membuka mulut untuk berkata-kata, namun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Hanya gerakan bibir tanpa suara. "…"

"Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi…" kata-kata Naruto terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendapatkan kembali suaranya. Naruto dapat mendengar getaran pada tiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Inikah yang kau maksud dengan jalan kebahagiaanmu Naruto? Jika menikah dengan Hinata adalah jalan yang terbaik, aku akan merelakanmu."

Nada suara Sakura terdengar sedih. Namun sebelum Naruto berkata-kata ia kembali menambahkan.

"_**Semoga kau bahagia... Sahabatku..."**_

Naruto membatu ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang muncul dari Sakura. Ia memegang dadanya. Rasa sakit yang tidak terperi menyerangnya. Ia tahu ada yang salah. Ada yang salah dengan keputusannya. Tapi ia tak dapat menarik keputusannya kembali.

"Sakura-cha…n" Naruto menghentikan panggilannya ketika ia menyadari Sakura sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Sakura sudah menghilang dengan jurusnya tadi.

Hilang.

Entah kenapa ia punya _feeling_ buruk tentang hal ini. Kini ia dicekam perasaan takut bila tak melihat cinta sejatinya itu lagi.

**_-Love Always Comes Late-_**

Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikirannya yang kosong membuat jurusnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Hingga ia tersasar di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Tidak hingga ia melihat plang bertuliskan "Uchiha" di hadapannya.

Oh bagus sekali

Seberapa terikatnya ia dengan klan menyedihkan itu hingga jurus berpindah tempatnya yang tak sempurna malah membawanya kesini?

Sakura berjalan dalam kegelapan. Bangunan-bangunan tua menyeramkan berjajar di kiri dan kanannya. Kadang ia berpikir bagaimana keadaan distrik ini sebelum terjadi tragedi _massacre_ legendaris itu.

Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat familiar. Rumah kepala klan Uchiha. Rumah Uchiha Fugaku.

Mata hijaunya menatap ke dalam rumah besar yang kosong itu. Ia mengamati bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman rumah Sasuke. Sesaat matanya menatap bunga berwarna kuning yang ada di hadapannya. Sebagai ninja medis tentu saja ia mengenali bunga tersebut. _Tsubaki_ atau apapun namanya. Sangat berbahaya karena dapat menyebabkan siapapun yang menghirupnya akan mengalami halusinasi berkepanjangan. Klan Uchiha menggunakannya sebagai latihan untuk menghadapi genjutsu.

Sakura memetik bunga tersebut. Mulai menghirup baunya yang memabukkan. Ia tahu, ia mungkin sudah gila karena melakukan hal yang menurutnya tak masuk akal itu.

Tapi Sakura penasaran. Halusinasi apa yang akan didapatnya?

Sebagian besar pecandu mengatakan halusinasi yang timbul adalah halusinasi menyenangkan yang membuat mereka ketagihan.

Ia berpikir sejenak. Halusinasi apa yang diinginkannya?

Apa angan-angan terbesarnya? Ia terdiam. Menunggu reaksi dari aroma _Tsubaki_ yang dihirupnya.

Hening. Hingga ia merasa melihat bayangan Sasuke memasuki rumah itu.

Ia tidak peduli jika apa yang dilihatnya itu hanyalah halusinasinya saja.

Hatinya telah hancur. Kebas. Ia tidak memiliki rasa apapun lagi. Sakit pun tidak.

Sakura terus menatap ke dalam rumah itu.

Di dalamnya ia melihat Sasuke kecil sibuk bermain dengan mainannya di halaman rumahnya yang besar itu. Mungkin usianya sekitar tujuh tahunan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melihat bayangan seseorang yang mirip Sasuke baru saja melaluinya. Ia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang. Segera saja Sakura mengenali bayangan tersebut. Itu adalah bayangan Itachi.

"Kakaak! _Okaeri…_"Sasuke kecil berlari memeluk kakak kesayangannya. Senyumannya lebar. Tak ada sama sekali kesan dingin disana. Melihat wajah Sasuke kecil yang sangat damai itu hampir saja Sakura menangis. Air mata mulai menggenangi wajahnya.

"_Tadaima_…" Itachi tersenyum lembut. Ia menggendong adik kecilnya memasuki rumah.

"Kakak, habis ini kakak mau ya bermain denganku" mata onyxnya terlihat memohon. Wajahnya memang sudah tampan sejak dulu.

"Kakak sedang sibuk. Nanti lagi saja ya mainnya Sasuke." Tolak Itachi halus. Ia menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya.

Sasuke kecil menggembungkan mulutnya. "Tapi kakak sudah berjanji padaku!"

"Hhh… Aku tidak bisa Sasuke."

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku ingin bermain dengan kakaaak!" rengek Sasuke.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam yang sangat cantik mendatangi mereka.

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum lembut, di sebelahnya ada Uchiha Fugaku yang menemaninya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan menemanimu main. Tapi hanya sebentar saja ya.

"Asyik! Terima kasih Itachi-niisan!" Sasuke kecil tersenyum.

"Kami juga boleh ikut kan?" Tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut. Fugaku yang ada disebelahnyapun tersenyum.

Benar-benar keluarga bahagia. Itulah kesan pertama yang muncul ketika melihat drama singkat ini.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ternyata inilah hal pertama yang diinginkannya.

**Seandainya saja Uchiha **_**Massacre**_** tidak pernah terjadi.**

Tiba-tiba pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya berubah. Dalam sekejap saja kini ia telah berada di ruang kelasnya sewaktu ia masih _genin _dulu.

Mata emeraldnya melirik kearah kiri dan kanannya. Di sebelah kirinya, Ia melihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam sedang menatap kearah jendela dengan tatapan bosan. Sementara disebelah kanannya terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut _blonde _yang sedang mengacak rambutnya. Tampaknya ia sangat kesulitan setelah menjalani ujian tertulis tadi.

Tunggu.

Seingatnya mereka tidak pernah menjalani ujian kenaikan tingkat hingga akhir karena saat itu Orochimaru menyerang Konoha. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia pergi untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Itulah saat terakhir ia melihat, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya sebelum orang itu berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan.

Ah, benar juga. Ini kan hanya ilusi. Pikirnya.

Hahaha terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Pada akhirnya Sakura tetap penasaran pada kelanjutan drama indah ini.

"Huaaa! Sakura-chan! Bagaimana inii? Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali!" Naruto menjerit histeris. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Walaupun sebenarnya sudah berantakan sejak awal.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa. Naruto, kau itu kan ninja yang sangat hebat." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah seketika. Reaksinya diimbangi dengan tatapan tidak suka yang berasal dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bingung setengah mati dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang terlalu drastis. "Tidak biasanya kau bersikap manis padaku."

"Ah…"

Benar juga, seingatnya selama ini ia selalu bersikap ketus pada Naruto. Padahal sejak dulu pria itulah yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Membantunya keluar dari kegelapan selama bertahun-tahun. Sungguh sangat tidak berterima kasih dirinya.

Mungkin inilah balasan dari semuanya.

Seandainya dulu ia tidak menyia-nyiakan Naruto, seandainya dulu ia tidak bersikap ketus padanya…

Sakura tersenyum menatap sahabat _blonde_ nya itu. "Maafkan aku sudah bersikap ketus padamu selama ini."

"Sakura-chan…" wajah Naruto pucat pasi. "Kau kenapa sih hari ini?" ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Oi, teme. Hari ini Sakura-chan bersikap aneh. Lakukan sesuatu!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu lalu bangkit dari kursinya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura. "Bukan urusanku."

"Kau benar-benar tidak sakit kan?" Naruto meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura. "Tidak panas." Gumamnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sakura menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto yang ada di dahinya. Ia menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu erat. Naruto sudah hampir mati karena malu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan seakan ingin melompat dari dadanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir." Sakura berbisik pelan namun cukup untuk didengar Naruto. "Selama ini, aku sangat bodoh…" ia menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat. "Bagaimana mungkin selama ini aku selalu bersikap kejam padamu Naruto?" tanyanya retoris. "Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Ia bergumam.

"A… ayo kita pulang Sakura-chan!" wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia segera menghentikan pembicaraan yang mungkin bisa saja menyebabkannya menderita sakit jantung.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

Hangat. Menyenangkan.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Bagaimana dengan cinta abadinya?

Apakah ini yang benar-benar diinginkannya hingga ia mengalami halusinasi seperti ini?

Pikiran itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

Walaupun ini adalah halusinasi yang menyenangkan tapi tetap saja…

Pada akhirnya ia tetap terjebak diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Akhirnya ia sadar, kedua lelaki itu adalah cinta sejatinya.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p>Gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai... maaf untuk semua yang sudah rela menunggu update-an fic saya... karena satu dan lain hal saya tidak bisa terus eksis di FFN. tapi saya ga berniat untuk hiatus kok. saya berencana untuk menyelesaikan semua karya saya sampai selesai. walaupun saya ga bakal janji kapan semua itu selesai.<p>

Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk semua yang sudah rela untuk membaca fic ini baik silent readers ataupun para reviewers yang sudah setia menanggapi fic ini.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

Sakura tidak peduli bahwa segala hal yang kini dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ia tidak ingin ini berakhir. Mimpi ini terlalu indah untuk diakhiri. Jikalau ia harus mati ia memilih mati karena tenggelam dalam halusinasi indah ini daripada terjebak dalam realita hidupnya yang menurutnya menyedihkan.

Sakura menatap kosong kearah _training field_ dihadapannya. Kata-kata Sasuke di dalam mimpinya saat itu kembali mengusik dirinya.

"_**Kau tahu kenapa hanya kau satu-satunya yang tidak diajarkan jurus apapun oleh Kakashi saat kita genin dulu?"**_

"_**Itu karena kau lemah, Sakura"**_

_**Lemah**_

_**Lemah**_

_**Lemah**_

_**Kau orang paling lemah di tim tujuh.**_

_**Bahkan Kakashi tidak mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajarimu.**_

UGH

_Pathetic_

Ternyata di dalam halusinasi yang indah ini ia masih mengingat hal menyebalkan itu.

Sakura menggenggam sumpit di tangannya dengan sangat keras hingga akhirnya sumpit itu patah. Mengagetkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka dengan segera menghentikan kegiatan makan siang mereka dan menatap Sakura dengan kaget.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. "Bentou mu tidak enak ya? Mau tukar denganku?" pertanyaan polos Naruto sedikit banyak membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Bodoh." Dengus Sasuke. "Itu hanya alasanmu untuk bertukar bentou dengan Sakura kan?" mata _onyx_nya menatap bosan "Lagipula itu bukan bentou, itu kan hanya ramen instan." Sasuke menunjuk kotak makanan Naruto yang berisi ramen instan.

"Biar saja. Kau sebenarnya iri padaku kan Sasuke?"

"Mana mungkin. Hal itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin terjadi didunia ini. Bahkan jika Kakashi menikah dengan Guy sekalipun, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata _absurd_ Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Sungguh menyenangkan berada diantara mereka berdua.

"Ano, aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memasukkan kotak bekalnya kedalam tas merah yang ada di gendongannya.

"Yaah, kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya?" Naruto terlihat kecewa.

"Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Sakura tersenyum manis. Sukses membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya _blushing _seketika. "Besok aku akan membuatkan bentou untukmu Naruto, jadi jangan makan ramen instan lagi ya."

"AH! Terima kasih Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto kegirangan. Mata _cerulean_ nya berbinar-binar. "Sasuke! Kau dengar kan? Sakura-chan akan membuat bentou untukku besok!"

"Cih. Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke. Sedikit ada nada kecemburuan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kau pasti iri padaku kan Sasukee~" goda Naruto.

"Berisik." Sasuke segera memasukkan kotak bentounya ke dalam tas birunya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

...

...

...

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mencari keberadaan chakra Kakashi, orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Ia harus memperjelas semuanya.

"Ketemu." Gumamnya saat ia merasakan chakra Kakashi berada di radius 500 meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dengan kecepatan penuh, ia berlari menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan utama Konoha. Sampai akhirnya ia berada di pinggir hutan terlarang. Ia merasakan chakra Kakashi dari atas pohon yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan segera ia memanjat pohon raksasa tersebut dan menemukan Kakashi yang tengah sibuk membaca icha-icha paradise edisi terbaru di atas dahan pohon.

"Yo! Ada apa mencariku Sakura? Aku sedang sibuk." Kakashi masih sibuk menelusuri halaman demi halaman buku ero tersebut.

"Sejak dulu ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, sensei." Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kakashi. Mereka duduk di atas dahan yang mungkin tingginya sekitar 15 meter dari tanah.

Kakashi mengernyit. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura seserius ini. Ia segera memasukkan icha icha paradisenya ke dalam kantung rompi jounin nya kemudian menatap Sakura dengan sebelah mata hitamnya. "Ada apa?"

"Apakah menurut sensei, aku ini lemah?"

"Hmph. Pertanyaan macam apa itu Sakura?" Kakashi menahan tawa. Tapi tatapan mata Sakura yang sarat emosi menghentikannya. Tatapan itu… entah apa namanya. Tapi seketika Kakashi melihat mata hijau itu ia dapat merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam di mata itu.

"Kenapa sensei tidak mau mengajari jurus apapun padaku?" bibir Sakura sedikit bergetar. "Apakah sensei tidak mau meluangkan waktu karena sensei pikir akan percuma saja mengajari aku?"

"Hei, hei, bicara apa kau ini Sakura." Kakashi akhirnya mulai mengerti. "Apakah ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

" Jawab aku sensei." Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Sakura, kau itu muridku yang memiliki _sense_ paling tajam daripada yang lain, kau pintar dalam menganalisis pergerakan musuh, dan kau juga memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang hebat. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sekalipun kalau kau itu lemah." Jelas Kakashi.

"Lalu kenapa sensei?"

"Bukan aku orang yang bisa mengembangkan potensimu hingga maksimal Sakura. Kupikir jika kau belajar dengan Tsunade-sama potensimu sebagai _medic nin _akan berkembang dengan cepat."

"Benarkah hanya itu alasannya?" Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam seolah berusaha mengebor mata berlainan warna milik Kakashi.

"Hei tidak perlu seserius itu Sakura." Kakashi menepuk kepala Sakura dengan sayang. "Kau adalah muridku yang paling cantik di dunia ini" gombalnya sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan menghadapi kelakuan senseinya yang terkenal _playboy_ ini. "Sensei, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada orang yang jauh lebih tua daripada aku dan hobinya membaca icha-icha paradise." Candanya. Entah kenapa semua kata-kata Kakashi berhasil menenangkan hatinya yang galau.

Seandainya ia bercerita pada Kakashi di dunia nyata (saat ini ia masih menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berada di dunia halusinasi) apakah ia akan merasa lebih baik? Ia sedikit menyesal karena selama ini ia hanya memendam semuanya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun tentang perasaannya pada Naruto, tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke dan juga tentang bagaimana pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto memberikan efek yang besar pada kestabilan kondisi kejiwaannya.

"Sensei"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya seolah meminta izin.

"Silakan, tanyakan apa saja. Aku akan menjawab sebisanya."

"Seandainya… seandainya saja Rin-san masih hidup." Sakura menarik napas berusaha melanjutkan perkataannya sementara Kakashi hanya terlonjak kaget mendengar nama Rin disebut-sebut oleh Sakura. Rin, cinta pertamanya juga cinta pertama Obito. Rin, gadis tercintanya yang meninggal karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sakura, darimana kau tahu soal Rin?" Kakashi terlihat sedikit _shock_ karena luka lamanya terbuka kembali.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit hal ini." Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Seandainya saja ia lebih memilih Obito-san daripada sensei. Kemudian mereka menikah, meninggalkan sensei sendirian. Apa yang akan sensei lakukan?" tanyanya

Kakashi tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja aku akan jadi orang yang paling bahagia pada hari pernikahan mereka. Aku akan hadir di barisan terdepan dan aku akan berteriak 'selamat berbahagia!' sekencang-kencangnya pada mereka."

Sakura memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit ketika membayangkan dirinya hadir di pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. "Ah… ti, tidakkah hal itu akan menyakitkan sensei?" Sakura tidak sadar betapa melankolisnya ia saat ini. "Merelakan Rin-san yang sudah kau cintai selama bertahun-tahun menikah dengan orang lain… sementara kau ditinggal sendirian" suara Sakura bergetar.

"Melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia adalah kebahagiaan terbesar bagiku."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi benar-benar membuat Sakura tertohok. Alangkah mulia hati yang dimiliki gurunya ini. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir ia bisa melakukan hal semulia ini.

"Sen… sensei, aku…. Aku…" tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya. Sakura kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. _Poker face_ yang selama ini menjadi andalannya runtuh seketika.

"Yosh, yosh." Kakashi menepuk pucuk rambut merah muda muridnya itu kemudian menyandarkan kepala Sakura di bahunya. Membiarkan Sakura menangis sepuasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Sakura. Tapi, yakinlah pada satu hal. Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Terima kasih sensei…" Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Hm"

"Sensei…."

"Ya?"

"Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi yang mencoba memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ah, haha ternyata ketahuan." Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dan dengan begitu, hilanglah momen romantis antara guru dan murid.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Saat ini Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin sadar dari halusinasinya. Ini semua sangat indah untuk dilewatkan. Kalaupun ia harus mati karena ini, ia rela. Lagipula ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di kehidupan nyata. Di kehidupan nyatanya Sasuke mengkhianati Konoha, membenci dirinya dan Naruto, menganggapnya lemah, dan bahkan ingin membunuhnya yang selama ini mencintainya selama hampir seumur hidupnya. Sementara Naruto akan menikahi Hinata dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya ketika nanti ia melihat anak-anak berambut _blonde_ dan bermata _amethyst_ berbyakugan berlarian di Konoha. Entah apa perasaannya ketika ia bertemu dengan anak-anak Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan! Bentou buatanmu sungguh sangaat lezaat! Terima kasih banyak ya!" Naruto menepuk punggung Sakura, menyadarkannya dari pemikirannya tadi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri jadinya memasak bentou untuk kalian bukan hal yang menyulitkan bagiku."

"Tapi ini super enak! Sasuke bahkan berusaha merebut milikku tadi, padahal ia juga sudah mendapatkan bentou darimu." Cerocos Naruto yang disambut dengan geraman Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terkekeh. "Aku akan membuat bentou untuk kalian setiap hari mulai dari hari ini."

"Benarkaah? Waah asyik! Terima kasih Sakura-chan!" Naruto berlari memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Apakah kau akan tetap seperti ini jika tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyatakan perasaan cinta padamu?" bisik Sakura pelan ditelinga Naruto yang membuat Naruto secara refleks melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat sementara Sasuke menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ap- apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Tidak jangan dipikirkan. Lupakan kata-kataku tadi." Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia berbalik kemudian berkata. "Ayo, kita ke _training field_. Kakashi-sensei pasti sudah menunggu disana."

Tanpa disadari mata hitam Sasuke mengamati Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Matahari tenggelam secara perlahan di ufuk barat. Menandakan berakhirnya latihan hari ini. Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bersisian. Ketika mereka sampai di pertigaan jalan, Naruto berbelok memisahkan diri dari Sakura dan Sasuke "Aku kearah sini ya! Sampai jumpa besok!" ia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Sampai jumpa." Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura diam-diam, memperhatikan wajahnya yang cantik. Berusaha menebak apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

Mereka melanjutkan jalannya. Hingga mereka berjalan di pinggiran danau sebelah distrik Uchiha. Tempat Sasuke berlatih Katon no jutsu bersama ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha.

Keheningan yang ada diantara mereka runtuh ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura terkejut. "Sakura, apakah kau…" ia sempat menghentikan perkataannya karena _pride _Uchihanya berusaha menghentikannya. Namun pada akhirnya rasa penasaran berhasil mengalahkan _pride_ nya. "Menyukai Naruto?"

Sakura seketika saja menghentikan langkahnya. Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut merah mudanya. Bukannya menjawab ia malah mengajukan pertanyaan balik pada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

Pertanyaan Sakura bagaikan petir yang menyambar hati Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura? Ia pun tidak tahu alasannya. Benar juga, Sakura kan bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Lalu kenapa?

Terdiam sesaat namun akhirnya ia berhasil mengeluarkan jawaban sangat standar menurutnya. "Hanya sedikit penasaran."

"Untuk apa kau penasaran padaku?" Sakura menengadah menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang tingginya sekitar 20 cm lebih tinggi darinya. "Bukankah kau membenciku?"

SYUU

Angin berhembus diantara mereka berdua. Langit senja telah digantikan oleh langit malam yang berbintang. Kunang-kunang berterbangan di pinggiran danau. Membuat pemandangan disekitar mereka menjadi sangat indah.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Tidak ada gunanya bagiku." Tatapan Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti. Tatapannya dalam menusuk dipenuhi berbagai emosi yang melintas didalamnya.

"Ya, menurutmu aku memang tidak berguna, lemah, dan menyusahkan." Ucap Sakura dingin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada danau yang dipenuhi kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Siapa yang berkata hal seperti itu padamu?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tidak peduli apakah ini hanya ilusi atau bukan tapi bicara berdua saja dengan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar membuat emosinya menjadi labil. Menguar begitu saja. Ia bertekad akan mengatakan semuanya sekarang. Semua perasaan yang ia pendam pada Sasuke selama ini. Ia tidak peduli bahwa ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Ia setidaknya ingin Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau yang berkata hal itu padaku."

"Aku tidak ingat, aku pernah berbicara seperti itu padamu."

"Dulu sewaktu aku masih seorang gadis kecil pemalu yang baru saja akan masuk ke akademi. Aku selalu diejek oleh orang-orang sekitarku karena dahiku yang lebar." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di rumput yang ada di pinggiran danau, Sasuke mengikutinya. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura. Berusaha mendengarkan cerita gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Aku hanya diam ketika mereka mulai menjahiliku bahkan memukulku, orang tuaku sangat jarang berada di rumah karena mereka sibuk dengan misi mereka sebagai anbu sehingga mereka tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana keadaanku saat itu. Sampai pada akhirnya aku tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis lemah tanpa rasa percaya diri yang hanya pasrah saja pada keadaan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Suatu hari di musim panas, ada seorang anak laki-laki tampan berambut hitam yang menolongku dari segerombolan anak berandalan."

Sasuke tersentak.

"Sejak saat itu, aku menganggap anak laki-laki itu adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu aku impikan. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai berubah menjadi lebih berani dan lebih percaya diri karena aku ingin ia melihatku sebagai gadis yang kuat, bukan sebagai gadis yang lemah. Aku bahkan nekat memanjangkan rambutku karena aku mendengar ia menyukai gadis berambut panjang."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya

"Doaku akhirnya terkabul, saat akan mengikuti ujian chuunin ternyata aku satu tim dengannya. Aku berharap setidaknya ia akan melihatku sedikit saja. Namun, sepertinya aku salah."

"Aku tidak berarti apapun baginya. Bahkan ia lebih memilih dendamnya daripada aku. Ia pernah hampir membunuhku, saat itu ia mengatakan "Aku benci orang lemah sepertimu." padaku."

Sakura meringis. Ia mencengkram dadanya. "Di saat kehancuranku yang terdalam, Naruto hadir di kehidupanku. Membantuku bangkit menghadapi hidupku. Ia menyusun puing-puing hatiku yang telah hancur. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar tumbuh perasaan cinta padanya. Walaupun harus kuakui, sampai saat ini di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku masih mencintai cinta pertamaku. Ia telah memiliki tempat yang tak tergantikan oleh siapapun."

"Ya, orang itu adalah kau Sasuke-kun." Suara Sakura melemah.

"Ap, apa, aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan itu semua padamu." Sasuke terlihat sedikit panik sekaligus bingung.

"Ya, itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Dirimu yang saat ini berada disini hanyalah ilusi belaka. Kau muncul dari halusinasi yang ada pada pikiranku saat ini." Jelas Sakura. "Walaupun kau hanyalah tiruan, setidaknya aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Kalau kau menanyakan tentang bagaimana perasaanku pada Naruto, jawabannya adalah ya, aku menyukainya."

…

DEG

Entah rasa sakit apa yang menjalar di dada Sasuke tapi yang jelas saat itu telah menjadi saat yang tak terlupakan bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Yaitu saat ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Haruno Sakura teman satu timnya.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"SAKURA! SAKURA!"<p>

Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dari kejauhan. Rambut pinknya bergoyang seiring dengan pergerakan kepalanya yang tengah menoleh mencari sumber suara. Akhirnya ia menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam tengah menghampirinya.

Alis pinknya mengernyit heran akan tingkah pemuda yang menurutnya terlalu ceria untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hahaha

Apakah jika seandainya pembantaian klan Uchiha tidak terjadi Sasuke akan menjadi seceria dan senormal ini? Sakura sadar ia telah menggunakan banyak kata pengandaian. Karena hal yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah ilusi belaka, bukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Ironis.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan di dunia nyata, oleh sebab itu ia memilih tenggelam dalam ilusi abnormalnya ini.

Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya hari ini kau terlihat sangat bersemangat." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tumben sekali… kupikir kau tidak menyukai berlatih di _training field_ denganku dan Naruto." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir kau selalu menganggap latihan bersama adalah hal yang tidak berguna."

Sasuke hanya tertegun ketika menyadari sikap skeptis yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Tidak biasanya Sakura bersikap dingin padanya seperti ini.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa latihan dengan kalian adalah hal yang tidak berguna." Ucapnya pelan. "Jadi tolong jangan ambil kesimpulan sendiri."

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan ketulusan dari kata-kata itu. Sedikit merasa bersalah ia bergumam pelan. "Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke dengan segera memotong perkataannya.

"Argh, menyebalkan" gerutunya. "Tidak bisakah kau bersikap bodoh seperti biasanya? Itu lebih membuatku merasa nyaman dibandingkan kau yang sekarang." Sasuke mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

Si gadis pink tersenyum tipis. "Kau lebih menyukai diriku yang bodoh?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Kupikir kau benci jika diikuti oleh seorang _stupid fangirl_ dengan dahi lebar dan rambut berwarna _bubble gum_."

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" mata obsidian Sasuke menatap mata hijau emerald Sakura. "Kau punya masalah denganku?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mempunyai masalah apapun denganmu." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hn…" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berada tepat di depan Sakura. Dengan segera ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura dengan terpaksa ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membuka mulutnya dan berkata. "Kalau begitu…" ia menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya kembali.

"Hei Sakura, ak-aku hanya berpikir. Kau punya waktu hari minggu nanti?"

Ya beginilah Uchiha Sasuke, selalu _straightforward_ tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura hanya tersentak kaget. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Hari minggu nanti Itachi akan menikah, aku ingin kau datang bersamaku nanti. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku"

Hahahaha. Lucu sekali. Uchiha Sasuke mengundangnya untuk pergi menemui keluarganya. Ini benar-benar mimpi yang berlebihan. Sakura bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan hal seperti ini. Efek halusinasi dan euphoria yang ditimbulkan bunga Tsubaki memang luar biasa.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura." Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar sangat _absurd_ terdengar di telinga Sakura.

"Aku bisa menunggu hingga kau menyukaiku dan melupakan si baka-Naruto." Dan kini kalimat terakhir benar-benar membuat Sakura tertawa. Astaga ini benar-benar _absurd._

"Hei, apa pernyataan cintaku terdengar lucu?" Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Aku serius."

"Tidak, hanya saja perkataan yang baru saja kau katakan terdengar sangat aneh di telingaku." Sakura tertawa kecil.

Kini ia berpikir, seandainya…. Seandainya saja hal ini benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata. Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. Apakah ia juga tetap akan mencintai Naruto?

Jika seandainya ia tidak pernah terluka karena Uchiha Sasuke mencampakkannya apakah ia akan tetap menyayangi Naruto?

Jika seandainya tidak ada Naruto di sisinya saat ia mengalami kehancuran apakah ia akan tetap bertahan?

Seandainya, seandainya hal itu semua terjadi apakah ia dapat hadir di pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dengan senyuman tertulus yang pernah dimilikinya?

Apakah ia akan bahagia ketika melihat Naruto menikahi Hinata?

Apakah ia akan senang ketika melihat bocah-bocah berambut blonde dan berbyakugan berlarian di Konoha?

Jika semua hal ini benar terjadi apakah ia dapat memilih cinta salah satu dari mereka? Naruto atau Sasuke?

"Kau harus bisa memilih Sakura…"

Hahaha, konyol sekali.

Kenyataannya adalah ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Dan kehidupan dunia nyata tidaklah seindah dan semudah ini.

Ya benar ini hanya halusinasi belaka. Oleh sebab itu, ia tidak boleh mempercayai bayangan semu yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ia harus bangun. Menghadapi kenyataan.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak mau bangun…"

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p>Gomennnasaai, gomennasaaaii... maaf ya atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate. seperti biasanya, rutinitas kehidupan saya sebagai mahasiswa teknik tingkat akhir benar-benar menyita pikiran dan tenaga saya sehingga pekerjaan saya di fanfiction net sebagai author terbengkalai.<p>

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada para reader yang sudah setia mengikuti fic-fic saya.

Terima kasih semuanya

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	6. The End of Dreams

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 6: The End of Dreams**

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA SADARLAH!"

Sakura merasakan pipinya ditepuk dengan keras oleh sesosok gadis berambut blonde. Gadis itu terlihat sangat panik. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya yang perlahan mulai memenuhi kornea matanya.

Warna putih…

Bau antiseptik…

Oke, kini ia tahu dimana ia berada saat ini. Rumah Sakit.

Dan suara ini…

"SAKURA! Yokatta!"

Ino?

"Astaga Sakura! Kupikir kau tidak akan sadar! Sudah tiga hari kau tak sadarkan diri semenjak aku menemukanmu pingsan di distrik Uchiha." Ino memeluk Sakura erat. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Air matanya membasahi bahu Sakura.

_Jadi benar itu semua hanya mimpi_

"Hahaha" Sakura tertawa miris. "Ternyata itu semua cuma mimpi."

"Apanya yang lucu?" Ino melepas pelukannya kini suaranya terdengar marah. "Kau itu hampir mati sia-sia karena keracunan bunga Tsubaki tahu!" mata birunya menatap mata emerald Sakura tajam. Namun akhirnya mata itu melembut dan berubah menjadi menunjukkan rasa kasihan pada Sakura.

"Sedepresi itukah dirimu hingga kau nekat menghirup bunga Tsubaki Sakura?" tanyanya sedih. Miris membayangkan sahabatnya sendiri nekat melakukan hal yang sangat berbahaya seperti itu. Ia tahu efek bunga beracun itu sangat berbahaya, sama seperti efek obat-obatan terlarang.

"Kau tahu rasanya Ino?" Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia sudah terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa sekarang. "Rasanya menyenangkan. " ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur dan mendekat kearah Ino yang telah duduk di kursi yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau harus tahu apa yang terjadi!" kini ia terlihat seperti seorang siswi SMA yang sedang bercerita mengenai kencan pertamanya. "Ino-chan! Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padaku!" Ia tertawa terkikik.

Raut wajah Ino berubah "Itu hanya kebohongan belaka!" Ia berdiri dari kursinya. Rasa marah bercampur kasihan terlihat di wajahnya." Kau menyedihkan Sakura."

_Kau menyedihkan…_

_Sakura, kau menyedihkan._

Kalimat itu bagaikan tombak yang menusuk Sakura tepat di ulu hatinya. Seketika ia teringat akan penyebab ia menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ya, aku memang menyedihkan Ino." Sakura tersenyum miris. "Jadi kumohon, kumohon padamu jangan beritahu Naruto tentang hal ini. Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir." Ia menundukkan kepalanya pada Ino. Memohon agar Ino merahasiakan keadaannya yang miris ini.

Mata Ino melembut. "Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto ya?" tanyanya pelan. Ia mengelus kepala Sakura perlahan. Menarik napasnya "Huft…" kini ia berpikir kenapa sahabatnya ini selalu saja gagal dalam urusan percintaan. Jika seandainya Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang mudah melupakan cintanya maka kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi kenyataannya adalah hal yang sebaliknya. Sahabatnya ini adalah tipe gadis setia yang dapat mencintai seseorang hingga ia mati.

"Tenang saja. Saat ini Naruto sedang tidak berada di Konoha." Ino meraih tangan Sakura. Seolah berusaha memberinya kekuatan untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataannya. "Dia pergi keluar kota untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Dan mungkin baru akan kembali beberapa hari lagi." Sesaat ia merasakan tangan Sakura bergetar saat ia menyebutkan kata pernikahan.

"Hm… baguslah kalau begitu…" Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak ingin merusak hari terindah bagi sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya mengkhawatirkanku."

"Sakura…" Ino menatap Sakura khawatir.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian ia menaikkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Yosh! Aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang!"

"Hei, kau itu baru saja sadar!" Ino terlihat kaget bercampur khawatir.

"Tenang Ino, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Efek bunga Tsubaki kan hanya sebentar."

"Tapi Sakura…"

"Aku ini dokter. Aku yang lebih tahu kondisi tubuhku lebih dari siapapun Ino."

"Oke, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Akhirnya Ino menyerah.

"Terima kasih Ino." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia segera berjalan membuka pintu kamar rawatnya dan bersiap berjalan pulang ke apartemennya.

"Ino, cukup sampai disini saja." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa? Rumahmu masih dua blok lagi dari sini kan?" Tanya Ino heran.

Matahari senja mulai bersinar di ufuk barat. Menandakan hari ini akan segera berakhir. Burung-burung gagak berterbangan di langit. Memenuhi pemandangan langit senja hari ini.

"Kau harus segera kembali ke toko bunga milikmu kan? Lagipula rumahku sudah dekat kok."

"Tapi…" Ino terlihat ragu. Memang benar perkataan Sakura. Ia lupa belum menutup tokonya tadi, bagaimana jika ada perampok yang mausk ke rumahnya? Sedikit kesal karena kecerobohannya Ino menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Benar juga kata-katamu Sakura."

"Dengar, jangan pernah bertindak sembarangan lagi ya!" Ino mengancam. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengubah arah jalannya.

"Siap komandan!" Sakura memberi hormat pada Ino sambil tertawa kecil. Sesaat setelah sosok Ino menghilang. Sakura segera mengubah arah jalannya menuju _training field_ tempat dimana ia biasa berlatih dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kondisi training field dan matahari senja yang sangat tenang berhasil menenangkan dirinya yang galau. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati angin sore yang menurutnya cukup menyenangkan ini.

"Tidak baik bagi seorang gadis tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini."

Dengan segera Sakura membuka matanya. Dan begitu matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut silver dan bermasker ia tersenyum. "Selamat sore Kakashi-sensei."

"Hup." Kakashi melompat dari dahan pohon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping anak murid kesayangannya itu. "Hm…"

Keheningan sempat terjadi ketika tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Hingga akhirnya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Sensei, manusia terkadang bodoh ya? Terlalu sibuk mengejar bintang yang tak tergapai sampai-sampai lupa pada bulan yang selalu menerangi di dekatnya" gumam Sakura pelan namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya.

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengusap kepala Sakura pelan. Membiarkan muridnya itu mencurahkan segala perasaannya.

"Mungkin inilah hukum karma, sejak dulu aku selalu menolak cinta Naruto. Namun kini, akulah yang dicampakkan. Tuhan memang adil."

Sedikit tersentak Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Sakura. Ekspresinya berubah.

Tidak tahu harus bicara apa, ia lebih memilih diam. Membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi, aku akan berusaha seperti perkataan sensei." Sakura menatap Kakashi kemudian tersenyum. Rambut pink panjangnya bergoyang akibat angin.

Kakashi sedikit bingung saat ini. Ia tidak ingat ia pernah mengatakan apapun pada Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti, apakah ada Kakashi lain yang berhasil menasehati anak muridnya ini.

"Pada hari pernikahannya nanti. Aku akan jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia." Tangan Kakashi mencengkram erat ketika ia mendengar kalimat ini keluar dari bibir Sakura. "Aku akan berdiri di barisan terdepan dan akan bertepuk tangan sekeras-kerasnya. Aku akan berteriak 'Selamat berbahagia' dengan suara paling ceria pada mereka. Pada Naruto dan Hinata."

Tanpa sadar kini Kakashi bergerak memeluk Sakura erat. "Sudah hentikan. Jangan bicara lagi." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

"Sensei…"

"Sudah cukup Sakura. Cukup." Kakashi mempererat pelukannya.

Sakura merasakan tubuh Kakashi bergetar saat memeluknya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuat senseinya seperti ini, ia berusaha membuat sedikit gurauan. "Sensei, jangan harap aku akan menyukai sensei setelah sensei memelukku seperti ini." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kau tidak akan menyukaiku setelah ini. Tapi kau akan mencintaiku." Kakashi membalas gurauan Sakura.

"Hahaha, itu sulit sensei…" mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan. Sakura tertawa kecil. "Seandainya jika itu benar terjadi, apakah sensei akan mencampakkan ku juga?"

"Hmm… " Kakashi terlihat sedang berpikir. "Tidak akan." Ia menjawab singkat dan berhasil menyebabkan Sakura sedikit _blushing_. Namun ia segera melanjutkan jawabannya kembali. "Tapi kupikir aku akan menduakanmu dengan icha-icha paradise." Cengirnya lebar.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan Kakashi dan segera menjitak kepala sensei mesumnya itu. "Sensei no baka!" teriaknya yang kemudian segera disambut gelak tawa Kakashi. "Hahahaha…"

Sekarang ia kembali berandai-andai. Seandainya orang yang dia sukai itu adalah Kakashi, apakah pada akhirnya ia akan bahagia?

Setiap ia memikirkan hari pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto yang semakin dekat, hatinya semakin hancur. Ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya di lubuk hati yang terdalamnya ia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil cengeng yang sangat membutuhkan perlindungan. Dan saat ini gadis cengeng itu sedang menangis sendirian di kegelapan.

Ya, sejak awal ia tahu hal ini akan segera terjadi. Baik cepat maupun lambat.

Hanya masalah waktu sebelum semuanya terjadi.

Ya ia tahu itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang. Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya, meletakkan pena yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian dengan negeri Suna diatas meja kerjanya. Dengan sedikit kesal karena pekerjaannya terganggu ia mempersilakan si pengetuk pintu untuk segera masuk.

"Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

KRIET

Sesosok gadis berambut pink muncul dari balik pintu. Ia membungkukkan badannya formal memberi hormat pada Tsunade yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Selamat malam, shisou." Sakura memberi salam dengan sangat sopan. "Maaf saya mengganggu pekerjaan Anda."

"Ara?" Tsunade sedikit heran dengan kedatangan Sakura yang sangat tiba-tiba. "Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku Sakura." Alisnya mengernyit, bingung akan sikap Sakura yang menurutnya sangat aneh hari ini. "Ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?" tanyanya.

"Shishou…" mata emerald Sakura menatap mata hazel Tsunade dengan tatapan serius. "Kumohon, beri aku misi tersulit yang sedang dikerjakan Anbu Konoha saat ini." Ia mengucapkan kata-kata ini dengan tegas, jelas dan penuh kesungguhan. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di mata Sakura.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ia akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. "Kau datang malam-malam begini dan memintaku untuk menugaskanmu pada misi tersulit yang ada saat ini?" Seolah mengkonfirmasi ulang kata-kata Sakura sebelumnya, Tsunade mengulangi kalimat yang ia dengar sebelumnya tadi.

"Tsunade shishou, beri aku misi level S tersulit yang kau miliki saat ini." Ketegasan dalam suara Sakura tak berkurang sedikitpun. "Misi yang sangat berbahaya hingga hampir tidak mungkin untuk diselesaikan." Lanjutnya seolah memperjelas kalimatnya tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Apa kau yakin dengan permintaanmu?" Tsunade semakin heran mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang seolah ia meminta sebuah misi bunuh diri.

"Beri aku misi yang mungkin saja bisa membuatku terbunuh saat menjalankannya." Dan tebakan Tsunade benar. Sakura meminta dirinya memberikan misi bunuh diri untuknya. "Tugaskan aku di peperangan dimana kita sudah tidak memiliki kemungkinan lagi untuk menang."

"Hei, pikirkan dulu kata-katamu sebelum kau mengucapkannya padaku!" gertak Tsunade marah. Sedikit kesal dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja bicara _absurd_ di depannya. Bagaimanapun juga jika ini hanya lelucon maka inilah lelucon paling tidak lucu yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali Shishou." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Biarkan aku menjadi tenaga medis di medan perang."

"…"

Tsunade tidak menjawab, ia hanya memegang dahinya dan menghela napas menanggapi muridnya yang keras kepala ini.

TOK TOK

Terdengar pintu kembali diketuk. Tsunade segera mempersilakan si pengetuk untuk memasuki ruangan. "Masuk."

Segera saja pintu kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat kacau. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka, rompi anbu yang dikenakannya robek, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Hokage-sama! Keadaan di hutan terlarang perbatasan Konoha dan Suna sangat parah!" lapornya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan matanya terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Aku sudah kehilangan seluruh tim anbu ku. Dan disana masih bertahan 3 tim yang masing-masing berjumlah 10 orang yang diketuai oleh Kiba, Sai, dan Chouji." Ia berusaha mengambil napas dan melanjutkan laporannya kembali. "Mereka dalam keadaan kritis! Uchiha Madara ternyata sangat kuat. Kami bahkan tidak bisa menghalau serangannya. Kalau begini terus, ia bisa menyerang Konoha cepat atau lambat."

Tsunade hanya dapat menggigit jarinya. Tidak bisa menjawab laporan Shikamaru. Ia terlihat berpikir keras.

"Kami membutuhkan tenaga medis untuk mencegah jatuhnya korban jiwa lebih banyak lagi." Seru Shikamaru.

"Biar aku saja yang menjadi tenaga medis." Potong Sakura. "Biarkan aku membantu Konoha." Ia menatap Tsunade tajam. Seolah ia tidak memberi pilihan pada Tsunade selain memilihnya untuk menjadi ninja medis di peperangan melawan Uchiha Madara.

"Ugh… baiklah." Tsunade akhirnya menyerahkan misi itu pada Sakura. "Aku tugaskan kau membantu tim anbu Konoha di medan perang."

"Baik. Aku akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

_Sakura_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Apa benar ini adalah yang kau inginkan?_

_Menghilang dari kehidupannya… apa benar ini yang kau inginkan?_

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p>Oke, dan satu lagi chapter pendek yang terkesan terburu-buru dari saya. Mohon maaf ya semuanya, saya benar-benar sudah berusaha untuk meng-update sebisa saya di tengah-tengah kesibukan saya mengerjakan tugas akhir... tenang aja kok, saya janji saya bakal menyelesaikan fic ini sampe tamat (entah selesainya kapan). tapi idenya sudah saya tulis kok tinggal pengembangan kerangkanya aja.<p>

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic saya

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	7. Regret

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter ****7****: Regret**

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

**City Hall Konoha, Hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata**

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang." Ino terlihat khawatir. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah sibuk merias dirinya untuk bersiap.

"Hm, aku tidak memaksakan diri sama sekali." Kali ini ia memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick berwarna peach. "Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabatku, aku sama sekali tidak merasa terpaksa untuk datang ke hari bahagia ini." Ia bangkit dari meja riasnya kemudian merapikan obi kimono nya yang berwarna pink pucat. "Bagaimana Ino?" Sakura berputar seolah memperagakan kimononya pada Ino.

Ino hanya tercengang, sedikit takjub ketika menyadari betapa cantiknya sahabatnya ini. Sakura mengenakan kimono merah muda dengan motif bunga Sakura. Rambut pinknya digelung keatas dengan beberapa ornamen rambut yang terlihat elegan menghiasinya.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura." Ino tersenyum. Ia menggandeng tangan Sakura. Kimono biru yang ia kenakan ikut bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan kakinya yang berjalan ke pintu keluar. "Ayo kita kesana."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Un." Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Ino yang masih menggenggam tangannya seolah berusaha memberi kekuatan padanya. "Terima kasih Ino."

.

.

Lampu-lampu yang ada di tempat ceremonial sedikit diredupkan untuk menambah suasana khidmat pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Upacara adat tradisional Jepang sudah dilaksanakan sehari sebelumnya dan hari ini adalah hari upacara kedua yang akan dilangsungkan secara _western style_.

Tamu yang memenuhi ruangan sangat banyak. Bahkan tak hanya dari dalam Konoha, beberapa pejabat dari Suna, Kirigakure dan Amegakure juga terlihat mendatangi acara sakral bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Wajah-wajah yang familiar pun bermunculan. Mulai dari sahabat-sahabat naruto sejak genin, Sang Kazekage, Gaara dan saudara-saudaranya, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, Anko, shizune dan semua pejabat Konoha datang ke pesta ini. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Konoha. Jadi wajar saja bila tamu yang datang ke pesta ini sangat banyak.

Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih panjang yang dihiasi sedikit ornamen berbentuk bunga mawar di pinggangnya. Rambut hitamnya digelung rapi keatas dan dihiasi tiara berlian yang sangat indah. Wajah putihnya dihiasi gurat kemerahan dan senyum anggun sejak tadi masih saja menghiasi bibirnya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini.

Sementara Naruto berdiri di sampingnya. Rambut blonde nya disisir rapi sehingga tidak terlihat berantakan seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya terlihat tegap dibalut dengan jas hitam yang terkesan elegan. Ia pun tersenyum ketika melihat semua teman-temannya hadir di hadapannya. Ia berdiri diatas podium yang posisinya sekitar satu meter lebih tinggi dari tempat teman-temannya berada sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa saja yang telah hadir disana. Senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika ia melihat Sakura berdiri di barisan terdepan, sahabat _pink_ nya itu terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya hari ini yang entah kenapa ia merasa bahkan hari ini Sakura terlihat lebih cantik daripada calon pengantinnya sendiri.

Sesaat mata cerulean Naruto bertemu dengan mata emerald Sakura. Sedikit _awkward_, Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa melihat tangan Naruto yang terkepal sedikit bergetar ketika mata mereka bertemu tadi. Entah kenapa melihat hal ini, perisai mental yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak semalam tiba-tiba saja runtuh. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini juga. Berteriak "Naruto no baka!" sekeras-kerasnya pada Naruto. Menariknya pergi dari sini, pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan hidup berdua saja dengannya.

Ino yang menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya segera berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ino-chan. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini hingga acara berakhir." Ujar Sakura mantap.

"Tapi…" perkataan mereka terpotong karena Neji dan Tenten tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara mereka.

"Selamat siang, Sakura." Sapa Tenten ceria. "Selamat siang juga Ino."

"Selamat siang untuk kalian berdua." Sapa Neji dengan nada datarnya yang seperti biasa. Sesaat Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Wah, mesra sekali kalian. Kenapa bukan kalian saja yang menikah duluan?" gurau Ino melihat kedekatan Neji dan Tenten. Kata-kata Ino hanya disambut dengan memerahnya muka Tenten dan gumaman tidak jelas Neji.

"Ka, kami tidak seperti itu k-kok." Tenten sedikit tergagap. Hal ini malah menambah keyakinan siapapun yang melihatnya kalau Tenten punya perasaan khusus pada Neji.

"Ya, aku pun sedikit heran. Kenapa bukan kami saja yang menikah duluan." Ujar Neji datar. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Hahahahaa" Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Neji berkebalikan dengan yang diucapkan Tenten. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat ulah mereka berdua yang terlihat aneh.

"Neji no baka!" Tenten memukul pundak Neji. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Huf." Neji menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Yamanaka, Haruno." Sesaat mata amethystnya menatap mata emerald Sakura. Ekspresinya sedikit berubah ketika ia kembali teringat perkataan Hinata.

"_Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu Naruto-kun masih mencintai Sakura-chan. Bukan, mungkin sampai kapanpun ia akan tetap mencintai Sakura-chan karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah cinta abadinya."_

Sesaat Neji seakan membatu menatap Sakura. Jadi dialah wanita yang dicintai Naruto.

**Bukan Hinata**

"_Tapi niisan... harus ada yang berani memutus rantai cinta yang tak berbalas ini."_

"_Dan itu adalah aku."_

Sakura hanya sedikit berjengit heran ketika menyadari Neji menatapnya serius. Sedikit salah tingkah ia berkata. "Ano… apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Neji-san?"

"Ah, maaf." Neji akhirnya tersadar bahwa tindakannya mengganggu Sakura. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Haruno"

"Hei, hei." Ino sedikit cemberut dan memisahkan Neji dengan Sakura. "Jangan merayu sahabatku, Neji." Ino menarik Sakura sedikit menjauh dari Neji. "Tenten bisa marah nanti." Gerutunya.

"Ah, ya. Benar katamu." Neji segera bergerak menjauhi Ino dan Sakura. Ia melambaikan tangannya pelan. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah membalas lambaian tangan Neji, Ino segera berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Apa sih yang terjadi dengannya?" gerutu Ino sebal. "Dasar, semua lelaki itu sama saja. Semuanya hidung belang." Ino mendengus lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Sakura, kau harus berhati-hati ya. Jangan sampai jatuh ke pelukan lelaki hidung belang."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Ino." Ia sedikit bercanda dengan berkata. "Lelaki hidung belang yang mempunyai kemungkinan untuk bersamaku hanyalah Kakashi-sensei." Ia terkikik kecil disambut dengan Ino yang tertawa kecil.

"Hei, ada apa menyebut-nyebut namaku?" tiba-tiba saja sesosok pria yang baru saja dibicarakan muncul. Rambut peraknya terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Ia mengenakan jas hitam yang terlihat elegan. Mata berlainan warnanya terlihat memikat walaupun tak seorangpun yang bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena ia masih saja mengenakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ah, gomen na Sensei." Sakura terlihat kaget. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah. "Aku tidak tahu kau ada disini."

"Ini kan pernikahan anak murid kesayanganku tentu saja aku harus datang." Ujar Kakashi singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Kau bisa saja jatuh hati padaku loh." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. "Kau tahu? Wajahku sebenarnya sangat tampan."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lalu mengapa sensei menutupi wajah tampanmu dengan masker?" Ino juga tiba-tiba bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka. "Iya benar. Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya…" Kakashi menarik tangan Ino dan Sakura agar lebih dekat dengannya. Lalu berbicara dengan suara kecil. "Aku pernah diserang oleh segerombol ibu-ibu ketika mereka melihat wajahku. Hal itu benar-benar mengerikan." Kakashi kembali melanjutkan bisikannya. "Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah membuka masker ku walaupun hanya sebentar." Ino tidak bisa meredam rasa gelinya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "HAHAHAHA"

"Sst diam!" Kakashi segera menghentikan Ino yang mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. "Gomen sensei." Dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya, tapi masih tertawa kecil. "Dengar ya, ini rahasia. Kalian berdua tidak boleh menceritakannya pada siapapun. Mengerti?" Kakashi mengingatkan. Ia terlihat sedikit malu di depan Sakura dan Ino. "Siap. Serahkan pada kami sensei!" Ino dan Sakura menjawab secara bersamaan.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Para hadirin sekalian dimohon untuk sedikit tenang karena sesaat lagi upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan." Terdengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara yang sukses membuat semua tamu yang hadir dengan segera duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Beberapa sahabat-sahabat terdekat Naruto mengambil posisi paling depan. Mereka tersenyum lebar di hadapan Naruto.<p>

Akhirnya saat yang paling ditakuti oleh Sakura datang juga. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika lampu di ruang upacara mulai sedikit diredupkan dan lampu sorot yang berada di podium tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada mulai dinyalakan. Menandakan fokus semua orang yang ada disana akan terpusat pada kedua pasangan ini. Sakura melirik kearah kanan dan kirinya, seolah memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Ia takut, ia takut bila ia tiba-tiba lepas kendali. Bila ia tiba-tiba saja menangis meraung-raung, atau bila tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa mengontrol kaki dan tangannya untuk berlari ke panggung dan menarik Naruto pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan pendeta dia atas podium. Semuanya seolah hanyalah film bisu tanpa suara. Kini Sakura yakin, ada masalah dengan otaknya. Bukan, ia tahu hatinyalah yang bermasalah.

**Sakura POV**

Bbbzzzzttt

Zzztttt

Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah potongan-potongan gambar bergerak yang sedikit terputus-putus. Suara mereka bahkan tidak terdengar di telingaku. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi dengingan seperti bunyi telepon yang lama tidak diangkat.

NGIIIIIIIING

Aku tahu, saat ini otakku mulai bermasalah. Bukan, hatiku lah yang bermasalah. Akibatnya informasi yang sampai ke otakku tidak terolah dengan sempurna. Sial. Ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi melankolis.

Bukan saatnya.

Naruto tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini

.

.

"_**Dengan ini Uzumaki Naruto telah resmi menjadi suami Hyuuga Hinata"**_

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya kalimat ini yang terdengar?

Kenapa kakiku tiba-tiba saja lemas? Aku memaksakan lututku yang bergetar hebat untuk tetap tegak. Seketika aku berusaha tersenyum ketika aku menyadari mata _cerulean_ Naruto menatapku. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Selamat berbahagia Hinata dan Naruto!"

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat tiba-tiba saja membanjiri telingaku. Aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap kedua pasangan yang terlihat berbahagia itu. Awalnya sedikit ragu aku bertepuk tangan seolah aku ikut merasa bahagia bersama mereka. Ya, Naruto tidak boleh tahu betapa hancurnya aku saat ini.

"Selanjutnya, inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu." Pembawa acara yang tak kukenal namanya itu tiba-tiba saja berseru. Sedikit membuyarkan fokusku pada Naruto.

"Mempelai pria dipersilakan untuk mencium mempelai wanita."

Sesaat aku melihat tingkah Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat _awkward_. Gurat merah diwajah Hinata bertambah banyak. Membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Sementara Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya tang tidak gatal.

"WOOOH!"

Seketika suasana yang awalnya sedikit tenang tiba-tiba saja menjadi riuh kembali, bahkan kali ini lebih riuh daripada tadi. Aku bisa melihat beberapa rekan Anbu yang sedang tidak menjalankan tugasnya bersiul menggoda Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ayo serang saja! Jangan malu-malu, Naruto!" beberapa diantara mereka berteriak.

Aku tak mampu melihat ini.

Jangan.

Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang paling berharga bagiku pergi dengan gadis lain.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Akhirnya saat ini tiba. Saat hukum karma berlaku bagiku.

Naruto menatap Hinata kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Perlahan ia menekan bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya penuh kelembutan. Tanpa mempedulikan orang lain mereka terus melanjutkannya cukup lama.

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku keluar tanpa aba-aba. Sial. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Sedikit gusar aku mengusap air mataku. Berharap tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari aku menangis seperti ini. Ino tiba-tiba saja mengusap pundakku. Ya aku tahu ia pasti sangat khawatir padaku. "Kau harus kuat Sakura." Bisiknya di telingaku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah kemudian menatap mata biru sahabatku itu. Ino tersenyum lembut, tak lama kemudian aku merasakan tangan Kakashi-sensei mengusap kepalaku. "yosh, yosh." Gumamnya.

Sedikit merasa beruntung karena saat ini Kakashi-sensei dan Ino berada di sebelah kanan dan kiriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila tak ada mereka disini.

Seandainya saja jika aku berada di posisi Hinata sekarang apakah aku akan menangis seperti ini?

Hahahaha itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh yang terpikir di kepalaku.

Sesaat sebelum pesta pernikahan ini berakhir aku memberanikan diri menatap Naruto yang masih berada diatas podium. Mata kami bertemu. Tatapannya sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Apakah ia masih mempunyai perasaan cinta untukku hingga tatapannya seperti itu?

Waktu seolah berhenti ketika kami saling bertatapan. Walaupun tanpa kata-kata aku bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Ya itu sepertinya sudah menjadi kemampuan di luar sadarku. Setelah hampir 20 tahun bersama dengannya. Sedikit banyak aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Ya, aku tahu ia mengkhawatirkanku sekarang. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar, "Daijoubu." Ujarku singkat. Sesaaat aku melihat dia menarik napasnya lega. Masih dalam keadaan bertatapan, aku mengeluarkan sebuah kertas origami berbentuk bangau yang telah kubuat sebelumnya tadi. Dengan perlahan kualirkan chakra hijau kedalamnya. Berusaha memberinya kekuatan untuk terbang kearah Naruto. Dan akhirnya berhasil. Bangau kertas itu terbang perlahan menuju kearah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit takjub dengan apa yang kulakukan. Begitu pula semua tamu yang hadir disitu. Terutama Kakashi, dan Ino yang berada di sisiku saat ini. Aku berusaha terlihat seperti gadis yang paling bahagia saat ini. Dengan tertawa lebar aku berteriak pada Naruto yang baru saja menangkap bangau kertas pemberianku.

"Semoga kau dan Hinata bahagia selamanya!" aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya pada Naruto. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau menyakiti Hinata! "

"Sakura-chan..." aku bisa mendengar Naruto berbisik. Mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sementara Hinata terlihat terharu, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Seketika saja ia menangis. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu tangisan bahagia, terharu, ataukah sedih. Tapi aku mendengar ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. "Terima kasih Sakura-chan."

Ya, Naruto. Ingatlah wajahku saat ini. Ingatlah bagaimana senyumanku.

Karena mungkin saja kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi.

Sesaat setelah acara benar-benar berakhir aku segera berjalan keluar ruang upacara pernikahan. Dengan hati-hati aku berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi agar tak seorang pun yang menyadari kepergianku. Setelah ini aku akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk melaksanakan misi yang diberikan Tsunade-shishou padaku.

Dengan menarik napas panjang, aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menjalankan jurus berpindah tempat. "KAI!"

POOF

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Aku berusaha mencari Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari kerumunan tamu yang datang ke pesta pernikahanku. Sedikit merasa frustasi karena tak menemukan Sakura dengan gusar aku membuka lipatan bangau kertas yang baru saja diberikan padaku. Mataku melebar ketika membaca apa yang ada di dalamnya. Tulisan rapi yang biasanya kukenali kini terlihat lebih berantakan. Terlihat sekali jika Sakura-chan berjuang keras untuk menulis ini. Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika mataku bergerak menyusuri huruf-huruf yang ada.

**Yo, Baka Naruto!**

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil ketika membaca baris pertama yang ada di surat itu. Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai ketika Sakura memanggilku baka-Naruto. Ya, aku tahu kata-kata yang diucapkan sahabatku itu adalah ungkapan rasa sayang padaku. Ya, Mengingat Sakura mempunyai sifat _tsundere_.

**Kekkon omedetou gozaimasu! Selamat atas pernikahanmu!**

**Haa akhirnya sahabatku ini menikah juga. Hahaha aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendahuluiku Naruto. **

Tulisan yang terkesan ceria namun sarat akan kesedihan. Entah kenapa ada perasaan ganjal di hatiku. Rasanya sesak ketika membaca ini. Namun aku masih melanjutkan kegiatanku. Karena aku semakin penasaran pada apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sakura saat ini.

**Hm, selama ini ada dua hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu sejak dulu. Yang pertama adalah terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi sahabat terbaikku yang menemaniku disaat-saat tersulit dalam kehidupanku. Dan yang kedua adalah aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai sahabat, melainkan sebagai wanita. Bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarku, aku membayangkan betapa bahagianya aku bila berada di posisi Hinata sekarang.**

Seketika lututku terasa lemas. Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?

Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya saat aku berusaha melupakan cintaku padamu dengan menikahi Hinata?

Sakura-chan, kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi?

**Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Naruto. Di musim dingin lima tahun lalu.**

Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura mengingatkanku pada pernyataan cintanya lima tahun lalu. Saat aku mengira ia menyatakan cintaku hanya untuk mencegahku mencari Sasuke.

Ingatan saat itu kembali mengusik pikiranku.

"_Naruto... aku mencintaimu..."_

"_Kubilang aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada Sasuke. Bahkan kupikir aku sudah gila karena aku pernah mencintai orang itu..!" Sakura mulai terlihat frustasi. "Bisakah kau mendengarkan perasaanku saat ini?"_

"_Sasuke semakin lama semakin menjauh dariku..." Sakura berbisik di telingaku. Air mata menggenang di mata emeraldnya. "Tapi kau..." suaranya melemah. "Kau selalu ada di sampingku, melindungiku..."_

"_Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berbohong lagi Sakura." _

Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika membaca baris-baris selanjutnya.

**Saat itu aku berharap seandainya kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berbohong. Aku tidak pernah membohongimu ataupun diriku sendiri.**

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Perasaan itu tumbuh perlahan di hatiku. Semakin aku jauh denganmu, semakin aku merasakan kau adalah orang penting bagiku. Selama 20 tahun ini kita bersama, perasaan itu tumbuh semakin lama semakin besar. Kuakui aku terlambat menyadarinya. Kuakui mungkin sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menghilangkan posisi Sasuke di hatiku. Tapi kau telah memiliki tempat di hatiku saat ini. **

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Aku tahu mungkin surat ini tidak akan cukup untuk menyatakan betapa besarnya cintaku padamu. Tapi aku sungguh berharap dari hatiku yang terdalam agar kau bahagia, Naruto. Dengan ataupun tanpa diriku. Dan Hinata telah menjadi pilihanmu. Aku ikhlas melepasmu. **

**Semoga kau berbahagia. Aku menginginkanmu bahagia melebihi siapapun juga.**

**Naruto, berbahagialah untuk bagianku juga. Aku mencintaimu... Sahabat terbaikku**

**PS:**

**Mungkin kau tidak bisa menemuiku setelah ini. Aku harus menenangkan diriku dulu sebelum bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Ya, kau tahu kan? Ada ungkapan, "Waktu adalah obat terbaik". Mungkin aku harus mencoba membuktikan kebenaran ungkapan itu. Jadi jangan khawatirkan aku ya! Berbahagialah!**

**Sayonara, Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat terbaikku yang sangat kucintai!**

**With Love,**

**Haruno Sakura**

Saat ini aku merasakan dunia seolah berhenti berputar. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mataku. Dengan gusar aku melipat surat cinta dari Sakura dan memasukkannya dengan kasar ke kantung jas yang kukenakan. Dengan terburu-buru aku berlari keluar ruangan. Berusaha mencari Sakura sebelum ia pergi jauh. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkanku. "Naruto-kun! Kau mau pergi kemana?" seketika suara Hinata menghentikan langkahku. Aku menatap mata _amethyst_nya dan kini merasa terombang-ambing. Apakah benar aku harus pergi mencari Sakura disaat aku telah memiliki ikatan dengan Hinata? Hatiku semakin goyah ketika Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. "Aku akan keluar sebentar." Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari sahabat bodohku itu.

Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa. Ia pasti sedikit kesal karena aku akan pergi disaat upacara adat di rumahnya akan dilangsungkan sesaat lagi. "Ano... jangan pergi terlalu lama Naruto-kun... ayahku menginginkanmu berada di rumah sebelum senja."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar tanpa menatap Hinata yang baru saja resmi menjadi istriku.

Aku berlari tanpa henti di sepanjang jalan di pusat Konoha. Berteriak memanggil nama Sakura seperti orang gila. "SAKURA! SAKURA-CHAN!" aku tidak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

Seketika saja ada tangan yang menyentuh pundakku. Sedikit berharap itu adalah Sakura, aku membalikkan wajahku menatap si pelaku. Sedikit kecewa karena itu hanyalah Kakashi-sensei aku sedikit berteriak pada Kakashi. "Sensei! Jangan mengagetkanku! Aku sedang mencari Sakura-chan!" teriakku gusar.

Kakashi menepuk kepalaku. Menghentikan diriku yang gusar. Aku terdiam menatapnya tanpa kata-kata hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan hal yang sangat membuatku kaget.

"Akhirnya kau menyadari perasaan Sakura padamu."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "A... sensei, bagaimana bisa tahu...?"

Kakashi-sensei menghela napas panjang. "Semua orang juga tahu akan hal itu Naruto." Ujarnya sedikit menyindirku. _"Kau bodoh Naruto, tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Sakura selama ini..."_

CTARR

Bagaikan tersambar petir, aku hanya terpaku mendengar kata-kata Kakashi.

"_Dia benar-benar mencintaimu."_

Aku kembali gusar. Dengan emosi aku mengacak rambutku yang semula rapi kini menjadi berantakan. "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan, sensei!"

"_Semuanya sudah terlambat"_ Kakashi menatap Naruto serius. "Saat ini jika kau memutuskan untuk mengejar Sakura kau akan menyakiti Hinata."

"Bahkan lebih parah dari Sakura karena saat ini ia telah memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat denganmu. Dia adalah istrimu Naruto. Jangan lupakan itu."

Dan kini aku merasa lututku lemas dan tak bisa lagi berdiri tegap. Aku mendudukkan diriku karena _shock_ mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kakashi-sensei.

_**Cinta abadiku, Haruno Sakura ternyata benar-benar mencintaiku.**_

Kenapa semuanya harus terlambat?

Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang?

Kami-sama! Tolong aku!

.-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p>Haa akhirnya bisa update juga.<p>

Terima kasih buat yang udah setia membaca fic saya yang mellow ga jelas ini... hehe

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	8. The Lost Love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 8: The Lost Love**

"_**Inikah yang kau inginkan?"**_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya gusar berusaha menghilangkan suara yang bergema di telinganya.

"_**Sakura, kau pengecut!"**_

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Berusaha menutup kedua telinganya. "Diam!"

"_**Kau hanya ingin lari dari semuanya."**_

"Hentikan!" jeritnya putus asa ketika mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang terus muncul di kepalanya. Ia menarik napas sesaat. Kembali memantapkan tujuannya. Ia membuka tas merahnya dan memeriksa semua perlengkapan medis yang ada disana. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ia mengambil kertas peledak yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat. Menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan kertas peledak ke dalam saku bajunya dan menutup kembali tas merah miliknya.

Dengan daya ledak dahsyat yang dapat mencapai hingga radius 500 meter. Ia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia mengaktifkan kertas peledak itu. Hanya dengan satu mantra yang ia ucapkan, segala sesuatu yang berada dalam radius 500 meter dengannya akan hancur. Termasuk dirinya. Sakura tahu, setelah pengakuan cinta yang ia berikan pada Naruto, perasaan Naruto mungkin saja akan kembali goyah. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia akan menyakiti Hinata lebih dari apapun. Ya, bagaimanapun Sakura tahu posisi Hinata sebagai istri Naruto adalah posisi yang sangat penting. Ia tidak berhak untuk mengusik kehidupan pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

Bagaimanapun ia tidak dapat kembali ke Konoha dalam waktu dekat.

Mungkin ia harus menunggu hingga 10 tahun, 20 tahun, atau bahkan 30 tahun lagi. Menunggu waktu menghapus perasaannya dan Naruto. Menunggu hingga saat mereka bisa saling menyapa tanpa beban sedikitpun. Menunggu hingga ia sanggup melihat mereka bahagia. Menunggu hingga ia benar-benar melupakan semuanya.

Ataukah mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah kembali ke Konoha selamanya?

Mungkin mencari kehidupan baru di belahan bumi yang lain.

Atau mungkin berkorban untuk Konoha tidak buruk juga. Mungkin ia dapat menyusup ke tempat persembunyian musuh lalu kemudian meledakkan semua yang ada disana.

Sakura tertawa miris ketika pikiran yang terakhir terdengar di telinganya. "Pahlawan yang gugur di medan perang..."

Ia membayangkan jika benar itu terjadi mungkin saja ia akan dimakamkan di sebelah makam kedua orang tuanya yang gugur saat melaksanakan misi. Atau bahkan mungkin namanya bisa saja muncul di buku sejarah para siswa yang belajar di akademi ninja.

Sakura sadar... ia tidak takut pada kematian.

Ia lebih takut pada kehidupan suram seperti ini.

"Yosh!" Ia melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata "Akhirnya aku akan berguna bagi Konoha."

Dengan segera ia membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya kemudian berteriak "KAI" hingga akhirnya ia menghilang menuju ke tempat medan perang dimana ia ditugaskan.

"POOFF"

...

...

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Suasana di _battlefield_ sangat menyeramkan. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dengan kondisi mengenaskan akibat terbakar api hitam amaterasu milik Uchiha Madara. Belum lagi kondisi tenda perawatan milik Konoha yang sangat kekurangan _medic nin_ akibat penyerangan secara mendadak yang terjadi beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Sakura berlari memasuki tenda perawatan yang kondisinya sudah sangat mengenaskan itu. Dengan fasilitas yang sangat terbatas ia berusaha mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya dan berusaha melakukan operasi kecil untuk mengeluarkan racun yang berada di dalam tubuh Kiba.

"Tahan sebentar ya Kiba-san." Sakura menggoreskan pisau bedah pada luka yang ada di bahu Kiba.

"ARGHH" jerit pemuda itu ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada lukanya.

Sakura mengeluarkan racun yang ada di luka itu dengan cepat dan menampungnya di sebuah mangkuk kecil yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Setelahnya ia segera menjahit luka Kiba dan mengalirkan cakra hijau disana. Setelah kondisi Kiba lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Sakura segera mengambil mangkuk tersebut kemudian pamit pada rekan sesama ninja nya tersebut. "Jangan khawatir, semua racunnya sudah kukeluarkan. Nyawamu aman sekarang. Aku akan membuat penawar racunnya segera, untuk jaga-jaga bila saja ada yang terkena racun selain kau. Kau tunggu disini saja ya."

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Kiba tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kau tidak ada."

Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut. "Sama-sama, Kiba-san"

"Sakura tolong ada yang gawat di sebelah sini!" panggil salah seorang perawat.

"Disini juga!"

Sakura yang merasa kewalahan akhirnya membuat beberapa bunshin untuk membantunya merawat para prajurit yang terluka. Saat ini ia berpikir, seandainya ia memiliki chakra sebanyak Naruto mungkin ia bisa membuat Kage Bunshin sebanyak apapun yang ia mau. Namun saat ini, ia hanya mampu membuat dua bunshin saja untuk membantunya. Sedikit kesal ia berkata pada perawat yang ada disana. "Biarkan bunshin-bunshinku yang akan membantumu. Aku harus membuat penawar racun sebelum ada korban lagi!" ia segera berlari keluar dari tenda perawatan. Dengan cekatan ia melompati dahan-dahan pohon berusaha mencari lokasi tempat tumbuhnya tanaman obat yang bisa digunakan sebagai penawar racun.

Setelah berlari lima kilometer, ia masih belum menemukan lokasi tanaman obat yang bisa digunakan. Merasa lelah karena telah berlari tanpa henti sebelumnya ia segera beristirahat di pinggir sungai yang berada di dekatnya. Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya ketika merasakan ada chakra yang sangat kuat berada di belakangnya.

Dengan sigap ia mengambil kunai yang ada di kakinya. Rambut pinknya bergerak seiring dengan kepalanya yang mencoba mencari tahu darimana asal chakra tersebut.

Seketika mata emeraldnya melebar, ia menatap horror kearah tersebut.

Rambut hitam panjang, dan mata itu... Sharingan.

Uchiha Madara.

"Selamat pagi, Kunoichi." Sapa Madara sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya tetap saja tampan walaupun ia sudah tidak muda lagi. Tipikal Uchiha.

Sial.

Tidak lagi.

Ia sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan klan _pathetic_ itu sekarang.

Sakura tidak menjawab, Ia hanya memasang posisi menyerang. Mata _emeraldnya_ berkilat marah.

"Santai saja, aku tidak akan menyerangmu." Gumam lelaki itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Hanya penasaran, seperti apa gadis yang mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke bertekuk lutut."

Mata Sakura melebar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hm..." dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati Sakura. "Kau cantik juga. Pantas saja Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu." Gumamnya seraya mengangkat dagu Sakura keatas. Memaksanya untuk menatap mata _onyx_nya.

"Kau salah orang." Sakura tertawa sinis. "Sasuke tidak pernah menyukaiku."

"Oh benarkah?" Madara meletakkan tangannya di dagu seolah sedang berpikir. "Kupikir Sharingan tidak pernah gagal membaca pikiran seseorang."

Madara menarik napas panjang. "Bahkan seorang Uchiha sekalipun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketika mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Madara.

Sakura berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyerang pria yang ada di hadapannya namun usahanya gagal. Seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Ia hanya diam mematung. "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" desisnya marah.

"Sejak awal kau sudah terkena genjutsu." Madara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tubuhmu takkan bisa digerakkan kecuali kau membunuhku atau aku yang menggerakkan tubuhmu."

"Kuso!" Sakura menggertak marah. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sekotor itu Madara."

"Hei, aku kan tidak melakukan apapun padamu Kunoichi." Madara mendekati Sakura dan membelai wajahnya pelan. "Setidaknya belum." Sharingannya berkilat menatap gadis cantik yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hm, jika kau mau bergabung denganku untuk membalas dendam pada Konoha, mungkin kau akan kulepaskan." Senyum licik menghiasi wajah pendiri klan Uchiha itu. "Tapi bila kau menolak, aku akan membunuhmu perlahan dengan siksaan yang tak kan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

"Tidak akan." Bisik Sakura pelan.

_Sudah saatnya._

_Akhirnya kertas peledak yang kusiapkan sebelumnya berguna juga._

_Hanya dengan mengucapkan satu mantra._

_Semuanya akan berakhir._

"BAKUHATSU NO KAI!" Sakura berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Mengakibatkan kekagetan luar biasa terpampang pada wajah _stoic_ Uchiha Madara yang biasanya datar itu.

"Kau?!" Pria itu dengan kaget berusaha menjauh dari Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis itu membawa kertas peledak berdaya ledak tinggi bersamanya. Seiring dengan senyuman terakhir yang disunggingkan Sakura. Ledakan super hebat beradius hingga 500 meter terjadi.

BLARRRR!

_Sayonara _

_Naruto_

_Sasuke_

Sangking hebatnya ledakan itu gempa bumi kecil melanda Suna dan Konoha. Seluruh prajurit yang tengah bersiaga di _basecamp_ terkejut. Shikamaru yang mempunyai daya nalar yang sangat tinggi dengan segera berlari menuju ke tenda perawatan. "Mana Sakura?" tanyanya panik. Kiba dengan kebingungan menjawab "Tadi ia pergi untuk mencari penawar racun. Namun hingga kini ia belum kembali. Belum lagi, bunshin-bunshinnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba."

"Shit!" gerutu Shikamaru. Ia harusnya sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi.

Mulai dari sikap Sakura yang sedikit aneh.

Permintaannya pada Tsunade untuk mengikutsertakannya pada misi ini.

Dan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata yang belum lama terjadi.

Kenapa ia tidak pernah berpikir jika gadis _pink_ itu berniat mengorbankan dirinya? Mungkin saja ledakan tadi diakibatkan oleh Sakura yang meledakkan markas musuh. Karena buktinya sejak tadi pasukan musuh semuanya mundur secara tiba-tiba.

"Sakura... kau..." Shikamaru tak mampu menahan air matanya. "Damn!" ia berlari ke tempat pasukan anbu beristirahat.

"Pasukan satu dan dua segera cari Haruno Sakura sekarang juga!" perintahnya gusar. "Bawa kembali Sakura kesini! Hidup atau mati!"

Perkataan Shikamaru saat itu membuat seluruh pasukan anbu tercengang. Sai dan Chouji yang berada diantara mereka juga ikut terdiam hingga akhirnya mereka menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"SIAP!"

POOFF

...

...

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Ano... Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja mempunyai _bad feeling_ segera menatap Hinata. "Aku akan ke kantor Tsunade-baachan sebentar. Kau tunggu saja di rumah." Perintahnya sebelum berlari keluar apartemennya meninggalkan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata mencengkram celemeknya erat. Ia baru saja selesai memasak untuk Naruto namun sepertinya pria itu tidak akan memakannya. "Jangan pergi..." gumamnya lemah.

...

Naruto berlari menelusuri jalanan Konoha sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan kantor hokage.

_Tidak mungkin_

_Perasaan ini..._

_Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja kan?_

Dengan tidak sabar ia membuka pintu ruang kerja hokage dan melihat Shikamaru sedang berbicara serius dengan Tsunade.

"Aku sudah memerintahkan pasukan anbu untuk mencari Sakura." Wajah Shikamaru terlihat sangat tegang. "Tapi hingga saat ini kami belum berhasil menemukannya."

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA SAKURA-CHAN?!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyeruak masuk dan mencengkram kerah baju shikamaru dengan kuat. "Jelaskan padaku sekarang!" kemarahan menguasainya. Chakra kyuubi mulai keluar dari tubuh pria _blonde_ itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Shikamaru." Perintah Tsunade tegas.

Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada Shikamaru dan menatap Tsunade serius. "Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan? Obaachan, jelaskan padaku..."

"Haruno Sakura menghilang." Tsunade menghela napas sesaat. "dan di tempat dimana chakranya terdeteksi terakhir kali hancur akibat ledakan yang sangat besar. Jika benar ia berada disana saat kejadian tersebut terjadi maka sudah dapat dipastikan ia takkan selamat."

"Katakan padaku ini tidak benar kan?" Naruto mulai meracau. "Ini hanya lelucon kan?"

"Tidak. Ini benar terjadi."

"TIDAK! Tidak! Sakura-chan, sakura-chan ku..." Naruto menangis meraung-raung sementara Shikamaru dan Tsunade hanya menatapnya kasihan.

_Sakura-chan..._

_**Naruto, berbahagialah untuk bagianku juga. Aku mencintaimu... Sahabat terbaikku**_

"Tsunade-baachan, aku mohon izinkan aku untuk ikut dalam misi untuk mencari Sakura." Wajah Naruto terlihat memelas. "Aku yang menyebabkannya seperti ini... aku akan mencarinya sekuat yang aku bisa, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku menemukannya..."

"Hei, Naruto kau itu baru saja kuberi cuti untuk menikmati bulan madumu dengan Hinata. Bagaimanapun juga dia istrimu. Kau tidak boleh egois."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto terlihat kesal. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menemukan Sakura-chan! Jika ia masih hidup aku akan minta maaf padanya, dan kalaupun ia sudah meninggal aku akan menguburkannya dengan layak di samping makam orang tuanya." Tangis Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Izinkan aku juga ikut dalam misi ini." Tiba-tiba saja suara lembut menggema di ruangan Tsunade. Alangkah kagetnya Naruto ketika melihat istrinya berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku mohon izinkan aku dan Naruto-kun mencari Sakura-chan. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura-chan adalah sahabatku sejak dulu."

"Hinata..." sedikit merasa bersalah Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ayo kita cari Sakura-chan bersama-sama." Hinata tersenyum sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Hinata..."

"Baiklah! Kuperintahkan Shikamaru Nara untuk memimpin misi ini. Anggota tim terdiri dari Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Shimura Sai, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Kalian berangkat pada esok pagi! Persiapkan fisik dan mental kalian!" perintah Tsunade

"SIAP!"

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p>Author note:<p>

Minna –san, gomen, maafkan saya yang baru bisa _publish_ sekarang. Salahkan saya yang terlalu malas untuk menulis di tengah kesibukan saya menyusun tugas akhir. _Yeah_ _life is hard, specially for final year student like me_. Tapi saya janji saya akan tetap melanjutkan _fic-fic_ saya walaupun harus memakan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Terima kasih untuk para _reader_ yang sudah mau mengikuti fanfic mellow galau bin labil ini.

Kalau ada yang mau disampaikan jangan ragu untuk PM saya. Saran dan kritik akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Apalagi jika kritiknya bisa membangun dan membantu saya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan saya untuk menulis.

Review berupa tanggapan, saran, kritik, atau bahkan hanya sekedar curhatan pun akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Ya, semakin banyak jumlah review semakin semangat pula saya menulis.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

Arigatou gozaimashita!

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	9. Choice

Di chapter ini ratednya menjadi rated M. Gomen buat yang ga suka lime. silakan di skip aja limenya.

Ada beberapa reader yang nanya tentang kelanjutan fic-ku yang lain seperti the lost soul, ore no hana, kimi no sei, dll... tenang mereka masih kukerjakan kok. hanya saja masih belum tahu kapan bisa diupdate lagi, tapi semuanya ga ada yang stuck kok, jadi pasti bakal diupdate. hehe

Ja, akhir kata, happy reading semuanyaa!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: M

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, Dramatic, LIME, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 9: Choice**

Perlahan mata hijau Sakura terbuka. Mata hijaunya bergerak berusaha menangkap bayangan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak ketika menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx duduk di sampingnya. Sosok pemuda yang telah menjadi cinta abadinya sejak ia masih berada di akademi dulu.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Sakura kembali menutup matanya dan tertawa miris. Mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena bisa berhalusinasi seperti ini.

_Pathetic._

Ia pasti sudah tidak waras.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengusap matanya perlahan. "Astaga, aku berhalusinasi lagi." Gumamnya. Namun asumsinya tergoyahkan ketika sosok itu menyentuh tangannya berusaha menyingkirkannya dari matanya seolah ia ingin keberadaannya diakui oleh gadis itu.

"Sakura, Ini bukan halusinasi." Ujar Sasuke pelan. Suara baritonnya terdengar lebih berat daripada sewaktu mereka bertemu dulu.

"Sa... sa-suke?" suaranya terdengar seolah mencari pengharapan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh wajah tampan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Benarkah itu kau?" air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Kau benar-benar nyata? Bukan ilusi akibat genjutsu atau bunga Tsubaki?" Sakura mulai meracau tak jelas. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk namun usahanya itu gagal ketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari sekujur tubuhnya. "Ouch!"

"Jangan bergerak." Sasuke membantu Sakura kembali ke posisinya. "Kau masih terluka."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura mengamati dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Sebuah lorong gelap dengan api unggun yang meneranginya, sesaat matanya menangkap bayangan pepohonan hijau di bagian ujung lorong. Dari kondisi ini, ia dapat menyimpulkan jika ia berada di sebuah gua di tengah hutan. Ia kembali menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya. Berusaha memastikan jika orang yang bersamanya kini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Bisa bertahan hidup dari ledakan sekuat itu, kau benar-benar beruntung." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Mata onyxnya menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia memang berniat mati saat itu. Tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan selamat, apalagi orang yang menolongnya adalah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. Memperhatikannya intens. Menyadari betapa tampannya pemuda ini, rambut hitam lurus yang sempurna, mata hitam sendu yang terkesan seksi, kulit putih sehalus pualam, hidung mancungnya yang menggoda, hakama putih yang dikenakannya sangat cocok dengannya, dada bidangnya terlihat dari belahan hakamanya yang sangat rendah. Astaga, inilah pria yang ia gilai seumur hidupnya.

"Hm, tidak ada alasan." Gumam Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding gua kemudian duduk bersila sambil memegang pedang kusanaginya. Kini ia berada sejajar dengan Sakura yang berbaring diatas sleeping bag yang biasa digunakan ninja saat melaksanakan misi.

Sakura hanya tertawa miris. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot menyelamatkanku." Alis hitam Sasuke sedikit terangkat ketika mendengar kalimat _absurd_ yang diucapkan Sakura barusan. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura terlihat lega ketika melihatnya tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah bersikap skeptis seperti ini? Sungguh _moodswing_ yang benar-benar membingungkan. Sejak kapan gadisnya menjadi seorang yang tak bisa ditebak? Seandainya ia adalah Sakura yang ia kenal saat genin dulu, pastilah gadis itu sudah memeluknya sambil menangis dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Aku memang berniat untuk mati sejak awal." Lanjutan kalimat _absurd_ tadi ternyata lebih membuat Sasuke heran. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang telah ditolongnya ini? Benarkah ini Sakura-nya yang dulu?

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin mati?" pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar menohok Sakura. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar ketika ia berusaha keras menjawab pertanyaan ini. Namun tak satu pun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_Benar_

_Kenapa aku ingin mati?_

Mata emeraldnya menutup perlahan. Sakura mengambil napasnya sebelum ia menghembuskannya kembali. "Karena aku merasa tak ada gunanya lagi hidup."

Bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk senyum tipis. "Kau sama denganku." Ujarnya.

Kini gantian Sakura yang mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau ingin mati?" ia tertawa kecil. "Kukira kau tidak ingin mati sebelum membalaskan dendammu."

"Ya. Sekarang aku sudah membunuh Itachi dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah kau senang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Tatapannya memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku tak merasakan apapun." Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Hanya kehampaan."

Sakura lebih memilih diam. Sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang pemuda ini rasakan. Ditinggal oleh keluarganya, kehilangan sahabatnya, desanya, cintanya. Ya, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Terkadang hatinya sedikit perih ketika mengingat bagaimana Sasuke dulu sering mengigaukan ibu dan ayahnya dalam tidurnya. Ia ingat bagaimana wajah pemuda itu ketika ia memilih meninggalkan Konoha untuk mengikuti Orochimaru.

Sakura kembali menutup matanya. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan _gloomy_ ini lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

.

.

"Kau..." Sakura sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka berdua. "banyak berubah."

Sakura membuka mata hijaunya kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya serius. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu?" pertanyaan retoris diajukan oleh Sakura. "Pengalaman hidup memberiku pelajaran yang sangat berharga." Kini mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke. "Sayang sekali saat ini aku bukanlah gadis kekanakan yang tergila-gila dengan Uchiha Sasuke lagi."

"Waktu sudah mengubah segalanya." Mata hijaunya masih mengamati sosok pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kau..." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat. "masih mencintaiku?"

Sakura tertawa miris. Sedikit tidak mempercayai pendengarannya ia mengulang kembali pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku padamu?"

"Hn..."

"Hahaha. Kau lucu Sasuke." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Bukankah kau tidak pernah peduli?"

"Tidak." Jawaban Sasuke seketika menghentikan tawa Sakura. "Jawab aku, Sakura."

"Oh, haruskah aku mencintai pria yang telah mencampakkanku berkali-kali dan bahkan pernah mencoba membunuhku?" tanya Sakura retoris.

"Jadi... kau membenciku?"

Bulir airmata memenuhi pelupuk mata emerald indah Sakura. Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua belah pipinya. "Uchiha-san." Sakura memanggil nama keluarga Sasuke seolah dengan sengaja ia menjaga jarak dengan pemuda ini. Sedikit mengernyit saat ia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke. Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Asal kau tahu. Seburuk apapun perlakuanmu padaku, sekejam apapun perlakuanmu padaku, dan semenyebalkan apapun sikapmu padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu."

Kata-kata Sakura sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasa tertohok. Ia hanya terdiam. Membatu. Namun akhirnya ia kembali angkat bicara.

"Jika kau tidak membenciku... jadi kau masih mencintaiku?"

"_Semuanya sudah terlambat Uchiha. Aku bukan lagi Haruno Sakura yang tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sasuke hanya terdiam menanggapi jawaban Sakura yang terkesan dingin padanya. Sementara Sakura sedikit heran, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke hingga membuatnya cerewet seperti ini?

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Aku mengerti."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" kali ini pertanyaan Sasuke bagaikan pedang yang menyayat-nyayat hati Sakura. Sesaat kenangan bersama pemuda _blonde_ itu kembali muncul di ingatannya. Kenangan yang paling kuat adalah saat ia menyaksikan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Dengan suara bergetar ia menjawab. "Naruto... dia sudah menikah dengan Hinata sekarang."  
>Sesaat Sakura dapat melihat tatapan kaget dari Sasuke. "Hinata?" tanyanya<p>

"Ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau ingat kan? Murid Kurenai-sensei sewaktu genin dulu." Jelas Sakura. Sedikit takut Sasuke melupakan segala kenangan mereka saat genin dulu.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke. "Gadis yang selalu gagap itu?" ingin rasanya Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke namun karena ia tahu itu tidak sopan ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kupikir jikalau si _dobe_ itu menikah, dia akan menikah _denganmu_."

DEG

Kali ini perkataan Sasuke benar-benar menohoknya. Tanpa aba-aba ia kembali menangis tanpa sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau... menyukai Naruto?"

"Maaf bisa tolong pembicaraan ini dihentikan?" Sambil berkata parau ia mengusap air matanya. Sedikit merasa bersalah Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Sementara Sakura yang merasa kesal karena perasaannya dipermainkan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Ia berniat pergi dari gua itu selamanya. Ia lebih baik mati di hutan daripada berada dalam keadaan _awkward_ dengan pembicaraan yang makin mengacaukan hatinya. Namun usahanya gagal. Kakinya yang terluka parah tak dapat menyangga tubuhnya. Sesaat sebelum ia jatuh menyentuh tanah sebuah tangan besar dengan sigap menahannya. Sakura hanya menangis tanpa suara ketika Sasuke menggendongnya secara _bridal style._

Baju merah yang dikenakannya sobek di beberapa tempat akibat ledakan yang sebelumnya terjadi. Perban yang ada di kaki dan tangannya terlihat berantakan. Terlihat sekali jika Sasuke berusaha keras memasang perbannya namun gagal karena ia tak memiliki keterampilan yang cukup. Masih berada di gendongan Sasuke, Sakura mengusap air matanya gusar. Sedikit tak menyangka Sasuke akan menggendongnya. Rambut pink panjangnya menjuntai di sisi kepalanya..

"Maaf." Sesaat Sakura tak percaya pada pendengarannya. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah menggendongnya mengulangi perkataannya. "Maafkan aku Sakura." Seketika Sasuke membaringkan Sakura kembali ke atas sleeping bag yang tadi digunakannya. Tangannya memeluk gadis pink itu dengan lembut.

Tanpa bisa berkata-kata Sakura hanya menangis, membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk lalu menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap serius mata Sakura. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan entah sejak kapan, bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Keduanya memejamkan mata seolah menikmati ciuman mereka. Kali ini Sasuke yang memulai, ia menggigit bibir bawah Sakura seolah meminta izin untuk memasuki mulutnya. Sakura mengizinkannya dengan senang hati. Kali ini yang bertindak bukanlah pikiran logisnya melainkan perasaan yang telah dipendamnya selama dua puluh tahun lebih.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura. Mengobrak abrik apa yang ada di dalamnya. Mengabsen satu-persatu gigi yang ada disana. Sementara Sakura hanya memejamkan mata sambil menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh ciuman Sasuke yang ternyata sangat nikmat itu. Sasuke memang lihai mencium wanita. Tangannya tanpa sadar telah bergerak menyentuh hakama putih Sasuke, menurunkan kerahnya hingga akhirnya hakama itu terlepas. Menampilkan Sasuke yang telah bertelanjang dada. Sementara Sasuke semakin kalap menjalankan aksinya ketika ia merasakan tangan Sakura yang telah berhasil membuka hakamanya. Ia tahu, ia membutuhkan lebih dari ini. Inilah yang ternyata ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Tangan kirinya masih menyangga kepala Sakura untuk tetap pada posisinya sementara tangan kanannya membuka zipper yang ada di depan baju gadis itu dengan tidak sabar hingga bra hitam yang dikenakan Sakura terlihat jelas. Setelah zipper itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dan menaikkan bra itu keatas sehingga memperlihatkan kedua dada besar Sakura yang dihiasi puting kemerahan disana.

Merasa sedikit terancam Sakura melepaskan ciuman Sasuke dan bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Dengan terburu-buru ia merapikan branya dan kembali menaikkan zipper baju nya. Terlihat sekali jika Sasuke sangat kecewa atas tindakannya. Namun akhirnya ia buka suara, sedikit sulit karena bibirnya membengkak akibat ciuman panas tadi. "Maaf Sasuke. Kurasa kita tidak boleh melakukannya lebih jauh dari ini." Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia kesal karena bisa-bisanya ia terbawa suasana tadi. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang jika mereka tahu ia baru satu hari bertemu Sasuke dan sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak? Bagaimanapun juga ia bukanlah tipe gadis yang melakukan hal itu tanpa ikatan perkawinan. Ia ingin menghadiahkan keperawanannya pada suami yang benar-benar mencintainya kelak.

Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah terbawa nafsu Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf." Astaga, mungkin hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf terbanyak dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah mengucapkannya tiga kali hari ini. Dan ketiganya pada orang yang sama. Lucu. Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?

"Tak apa, aku juga sempat terbawa suasana tadi." Jawab Sakura sedikit _awkward_ akibat kejadian tadi. Mereka kini duduk berdampingan.

"Saat ini, kita berada di posisi yang sama." Gumam Sasuke. Sakura hanya berusaha mendengarkan. Sedikit penasaran pada apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang Uchiha di sebelahnya ini. "Kau dan aku." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Tak lagi mempunyai apa-apa di dunia ini." Sakura kembali tertegun, benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi. Keluarga-nya, Naruto-nya, semuanya... ia tak yakin ia bisa kembali ke Konoha dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa setelah ia menyampaikan perasaannya lewat surat pada Naruto. Jangan-jangan jika ia kembali, rumah tangga Naruto dan Hinata yang harusnya bahagia malah jadi kacau balau. Jelas ia tak dapat lagi kembali ke Konoha. Tapi... apalagi yang ia punya? Semua yang ia miliki ada di Konoha. Sejak awal ia menjalankan misi yang diberikan Tsunade toh ia sudah berniat untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Kau benar Sasuke. Kita tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Jawab Sakura. Matanya menerawang.

"Berada di kegelapan tanpa tahu arah tujuan." Sakura menyadari betapa melankolisnya Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Apakah pengalaman pahit yang telah dialaminya berhasil membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku bosan berada di kegelapan." Kali ini kata-kata Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura terlonjak. "Aku muak dengan dendam."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya Sasuke?" Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir aku ingin mengubah cara hidupku." Ujarnya serius. Mata onyxnya menatap Sakura serius. "Aku ingin bahagia. Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi."

_Bluntness_ yang diucapkan Sasuke ini sukses membuat Sakura terharu. Ia mulai membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup dalam kegelapan seorang diri. Sedikit mengasihani Sasuke, ia menggerakkan tangannya mengelus rambut hitam pujaan hatinya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tadi mengelus kepalanya. "Bantu aku mengembalikan klan Uchiha. Menikahlah denganku." Ucapannya lebih terdengar sebagai perintah dibanding permohonan. "A..." Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Mungkin memulai hidup baru di suatu desa tidaklah buruk." Ujar Sasuke. "Hanya ada kita berdua, hidup dalam damai, meninggalkan medan perang..." Tangis Sakura semakin tak terbendung. "Membangun keluarga dengan tiga atau empat anak mungkin."

Tapi kini hatinya kembali bimbang. Bagaimanapun juga setelah semua yang dialaminya tidak mungkin ia menerima lamaran Sasuke dengan mudah, lain halnya jika Sasuke melamarnya saat ia masih tergila-gila padanya dulu. Saat ini, posisi Naruto masih ada di hatinya. Dan itu tak bisa digantikan. Oleh Sasuke sekalipun.

"Hentikan. Jangan bicara apapun lagi." Sakura menutup telinganya. Hal ini berhasil membuat Sasuke _shock _bercampur kecewa. "Kumohon bangunkan aku. Aku tak mau lagi berharap." Sedikit miris karena sikap Sakura saat ini merupakan akibat tindakannya dulu. Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura. "Ini bukan mimpi. Kau sudah bangun dari tadi." Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura berusaha menatap mata emerald yang masih dipenuhi air mata itu. "Tak perlu lagi berharap Sakura."

Sakura mengusap gusar air matanya. "Semuanya tak sama seperti dulu Sasuke." Ia menajamkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke. "bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa langsung menerimamu." Ujarnya parau. "Kau tahu? Setiap kali mengingatmu, hatiku sakit. Setiap kali mendengar suaramu pikiranku kosong. Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana aku dihantui bayanganmu setiap malam. Kau tak tahu, aku rela menghirup bunga Tsubaki hanya untuk berhalusinasi tentang dirimu." Kini tangisnya tak tertahankan lagi. "Kau telah menjadi trauma bagiku."

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya terdiam. "Kumohon, beri aku waktu untuk mengembalikan semuanya."

"..."

"Semuanya tak kan sama seperti dulu, Sasuke..." bibir Sakura bergetar. "Kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura dengan tangannya. Memaksanya untuk menatap mata onyxnya yang berkilat. "Kita memang tidak akan kembali seperti dulu." Sakura hanya terdiam ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Kita akan memulai dari awal. Memulai lembaran yang baru" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura kemudian bergerak menjauh."Lupakan diriku yang dulu. Anggap saja kau baru mengenalku hari ini." Ujarnya.

"Hahaha... kau lucu sekali." Sakura tertawa miris. "Itu lah yang selama 10 tahun terakhir ini telah kucoba." Ia tersenyum tipis menatap Sasuke. "Setiap hari dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun terakhir aku selalu mencoba melupakanmu. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali aku berniat menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelarianku." Sasuke hanya terkesima dengan pernyataan Sakura yang terdengar begitu jujur saat ini. "Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menutup mata emeraldnya seolah mengingat segala yang pernah ia lakukan untuk melupakan Sasuke. "Semakin keras aku berusaha melupakanmu, semakin besar pula rasa cintaku padamu." Mata onyx Sasuke membelalak lebar saat ini. "Kalau kau begitu mencintaiku, kenapa kau menolak lamaranku?" tanyanya heran. Ia semakin tak mengerti pola pikir Sakura.

Gadis pink ini hanya berujar pelan. "Kau tahu Sasuke, Manusia bisa tahan jika ia disakiti dan dikecewakan akan tetapi setiap manusia mempunyai batas ketahanan sendiri. Jika batas itu terlewati, bukan hanya pikiran saja yang dipengaruhi melainkan juga hati dan perasaan."

"..."

"Aku merasa batasku sudah terlampaui olehmu." Sakura membuka matanya kembali. "Kini, bukan lagi perasaan bahagia ataupun perasaan suka atau cinta yang muncul seperti dulu saat aku berada berdekatan denganmu." Entah kenapa Sasuke semakin merasakan perasaan aneh ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini. "Entahlah... saat ini aku bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku padamu. Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. " Sakura mengangkat kepalanya mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sebagian dari diriku yang tersimpan di lubuk hatiku terdalam ternyata tetaplah gadis kecil yang tergila-gila padamu. Namun, sebagian lagi dari diriku adalah Haruno Sakura yang lain, Sakura yang menyimpan rasa benci dan muak padamu. Sebagian lagi adalah Sakura yang lemah, cengeng, dan penakut. Ia takut akan tersakiti lagi olehmu."

_Ya, aku tidak bisa menganggap tidak terjadi apapun diantara kita_

_Aku tidak bisa melupakan semuanya_

_Kau sudah menjadi trauma bagiku, Sasuke._

Berbagai pikiran muncul di benak Sakura.

_**Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Yang ada di sampingmu saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang kau cintai sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi! Terima saja lamarannya! Bukankah ini yang selalu kau impikan sejak dulu? Apakah salah jika kau memulai hidup baru dengannya? Bukankah kau tak punya apa-apa lagi?**_

Kau benar... tidak ada salahnya aku memulai yang baru...

_**Apa kau mau seperti dulu Sakura? Disakiti, dipermainkan, tak dianggap, tapi kau tetap berharap selama hampir 20 tahun? Tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia bahkan tak pernah menerima cintamu.**_

Tangan Sakura terkepal keras ketika memikirkan kata-kata yang muncul dalam benaknya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus pergi darinya?_

Sambil berujar pelan, Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura terlonjak. "Jika kau berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Kau bodoh Sakura."

"Kau akan mati jika pergi dengan kondisi terluka seperti itu. Belum lagi kau kehabisan chakra saat ini. Dan tak ada yang tahu kapan chakramu bisa kembali seperti dulu." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bibirnya sedikit. "Jadi, dengan kata lain saat ini kau menjadikanku sebagai tawananmu Uchiha?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menjelaskan kebenaran padamu."

"..."

"Baiklah. Setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk berpikir." Akhirnya Sakura menyerah.

"Hn..."

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p>Pasti udah mulai ketebak ya jalan ceritanya? hoho saya akan membuat kejutan di chapter depan. Jadi persiapkan mental kalian! (apa sih?)<p>

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	10. Nightmare

Hai, kembali lagi dengan Akina dan ganfic galau ini!

Hmmm... untuk chapter ini saya sarankan bacanya pelan-pelan ya supaya feel nya kerasa. Dan untuk di cerita ini saya harap kalian mengerti kenapa Sakura emosinya labil dan jadi sering berhalusinasi ga jelas kaya gini.

Jangan ragu untuk mengirimkan PM ataupun menyampaikan saran dan kritik kalian melalui review ya...

Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: M

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, Dramatic, LIME, Labil, Gore, dan berbagai hal lain.

Chapter ini terinspirasi oleh Elfenmarchen karya Angel-puppeteer

Elfenmarchen © Angel-puppeteer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 9: Nightmare**

Saat ini Sakura tak mengerti pola pikirannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan? Ia bahkan tak mengetahuinya.

Sambil menarik napas ia memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Hanya api unggun yang tetap menyala sejak kemarin dan satu _sleeping bag_ kosong yang biasa digunakan Sasuke. Saat ini ia tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Sasuke. Di sebelah api unggun terdapat beberapa ikan bakar yang telah disiapkan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Sedikit terharu karena ternyata pemuda itu tidaklah sedingin yang ia kira. Buktinya ia masih memikirkan untuk memberinya makanan untuk dimakan.

Sakura berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Sedikit kesulitan, ia menyeimbangkan posisinya saat berdiri. Lukanya sudah jauh lebih membaik daripada sebelumnya. Hanya saja ia merasakan chakranya sama sekali belum kembali. Mungkin seluruh chakranya habis digunakan oleh tubuhnya untuk mempercepat masa penyembuhan. Ia sendiri tak yakin kapan chakranya bisa kembali seperti semula.

Dengan perlahan ia menyeret kakinya hingga ia berada diluar gua. Dengan tangan pucatnya ia menyisir rambut pinknya perlahan dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke pohon oak yang ada di dekatnya.

Matahari bersinar terang hari ini. Langit biru cerah yang dihiasi awan putih yang indah semakin mempercantik pemandangan hutan. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon tersebut kemudian melipat kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

Ia mengadah melihat lingkaran cahaya kecil yang terbentuk dari dahan-dahan pohon yang saling bertemu, cahaya matahari masuk menembus lingkaran dan menyentuh wajahnya. Sambil menghela napas ia kembali ke posisinya semula dan menutup mata _emeraldnya_.

Dia letih.

Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa mempedulikan semuanya.

Bahkan ia berpikir alangkah beruntungnya jika ia bisa melupakan semuanya. Mungkin _amnesia_ saat ini bukanlah ide yang buruk, pikirnya.

"_Bantu aku mengembalikan klan Uchiha. Menikahlah denganku."_

Hahaha

_ridiculous statement._

"_Kumohon, beri aku waktu untuk mengembalikan semuanya."_

Oh kurasa itu akan sangat sulit Sasuke, karena kita tak kan bisa kembali seperti semula.

"_Kalau kau begitu mencintaiku, kenapa kau menolak lamaranku?"_

Suara itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menutup kedua telinganya seolah ada suara yang terus menerus berdenging di telinganya.

Frustasi, Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga punggungnya menabrak batang pohon oak yang ada di belakangnya saat ini.

Seseorang... tolong aku

Meskipun cahaya matahari yang menembus pepohonan terasa membutakan matanya. Ia tetap memaksa menengadah keatas menatap langsung cahaya itu. Air mata yang menggenang di matanya terlihat berkilauan terkena cahaya. Kini matanya tak bisa membuka sepenuhnya karena silau. Saat ini hutan terasa sangat sepi. Hanya ada bunyi serangga musim panas yang menandakan musim panas telah tiba. Akhirnya setelah ia merasakan cahayanya semakin menguat, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menghadap tanah sambil menghela napas.

Saat itu aku menyerah.

Menyerah mencintai Sasuke.

Berusaha melupakannya.

Aku bahkan berjanji pada Ino bahwa aku akan tetap hidup bahagia walaupun tanpa Sasuke.

Suatu saat pasti aku akan benar-benar melupakannya. Suatu saat aku benar-benar bisa _move on_ dari bayangannya.

Suatu saat...

**Bohong.**

Kata itu bergema di kepalanya.

**Itu bohong dan kau tahu itu.**

Sakura menggertakan giginya frustasi. _Shut up! _Diam!

"Aku harus berhenti berpikir" Sakura berujar lemah. Semakin dia memikirkannya semakin parah pula sakit kepala yang dideritanya. Memikirkan _orang itu_ sangat menyakitkan, _mengingatnya_ adalah hal terburuk yang ada. Saat ia melakukan banyak misi sendirian, dia mulai belajar untuk melupakan masa lalunya, untuk hidup di masa sekarang.

Dia belajar banyak dari kehidupan. Dan berusaha untuk ikhlas melepasnya.

Dan dia berhasil.

Tentu saja pada awalnya itu semua sangat sulit. Sasuke masih saja terus muncul di pikirannya. Namun Naruto perlahan mulai menggantikannya, Naruto lah yang mengajarinya untuk suatu hari ia bangun dengan satu pikiran di kepalanya.

_Aku akan move on darimu Sasuke-kun_

Dia tersenyum setelahnya. Dan tetap tersenyum setelahnya walaupun ia tahu terkadang itu adalah senyuman palsunya. Hingga entah sejak kapan hal itu menjadi kebiasaannya.

Dan kehidupan menjadi lebih sederhana.

Setidaknya itulah menurutnya saat itu.

Tapi hal yang lucu adalah ketika ia ingin menangis, air mata tiba-tiba saja keluar dari matanya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari jika ia sedang menangis. Tanpa ia sadari air mata turun tanpa suara di kedua belah pipinya.

_Aku mempunyai sebuah "ruangan" dalam diriku. Tempat dimana aku mengunci hatiku di dalamnya dan aku berpikir aku dapat tidur selamanya disana. Disana, aku tidak akan mengingatkanya. Selama aku berada disana aku tidak akan merasa kesepian dan tersakiti._

_Dan setelahnya aku akan kembali tersenyum_

Setidaknya itulah yang berhasil dilakukan Sakura.

Keadaannya yang _pathetic_ itu malah membuatnya semakin cantik dan semakin menarik bagi para pria. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan telah jatuh cinta padanya dan mereka semua berpikir dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Namun mereka semua salah. Itu bukanlah senyuman dari hatinya.

Tapi Sakura terus tersenyum, _poker face_ yang dilatihnya sejak dulu semakin hebat. Tak ada yang tahu apa perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam. Menutup kembali mata emeraldnya. Air mata keluar dari matanya yang masih tertutup. Ia menangis dalam diam.

_Aku ingin tidur di dalam "ruangan" itu selamanya._

_Tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melukaiku._

_Tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menemukanku._

_Tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyakitiku._

Seharusnya ia pergi menjauh dari pemuda itu sejak dulu, sebelum ia jatuh cinta padanya. Sebelum ia terjatuh ke lubang sedalam ini.

Masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup, kesadarannya semakin menghilang. Ia ingin tidur. Tidur selamanya.

"…Sakura."

Sakura merasakan ada tangan hangat yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Sakura…"

Saat ini ia sangat lelah. Ia merasa hilang. Tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tangan itu kembali mengguncangkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Hentikan…" Sakura menepis tangan yang ada di bahunya dengan malas. Ia melipat lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Sehingga si penepuk tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak dan berusaha melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Dedaunan kering berjatuhan di atas rambut pinknya.

Sebuah suara bariton yang terkesan sedih dan _desperate_ kembali terdengar.

"Apakah aku harus menunggu selama sepuluh tahun lagi?" wajah Sasuke terlihat sendu. Mata onyxnya masih memperhatikan Sakura yang berada dalam posisi meringkuk.

"…"

"Katakan padaku. Aku akan melakukannya."

"..."

Kali ini setetes air mata keluar dari mata Sakura yang terpejam. Membasahi kedua belah pipinya, tangan dan lututnya yang sedang meringkuk. Menandakan bahwa ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Sementara sang Uchiha prodigy hanya terdiam. Ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini karena gadis itu sedang dalam posisi meringkuk.

.

.

_**Love Always Comes Late**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tahu kali ini ia pasti bermimpi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto di tengah hutan seperti ini?

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura segera membuka mata emeraldnya perlahan. Mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke sumber suara. Posisinya yang masih duduk meringkuk itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bangkit.

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat mata biru yang sangat ia rindukan. Pengobat hatinya. Penentram jiwanya saat kegalauan hebat melandanya. Lenteranya yang selalu menerangi jiwanya saat ia berada di kegelapan total.

"Na-naruto?"

"Yokatta! Syukurlah! Syukurlah aku bisa menemukanmu!" Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan penuh haru. Ia menangis terisak. Merasa sangat bahagia ketika ia berhasil menemukan pujaan hatinya.

"Kau bodoh Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto. "Pergi sendirian bertempur di medan perang tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya. Belum lagi saat kami semua mendengar kabar kalau kau terkena ledakan hebat disana. Dan kemungkinan untuk menemukanmu dalam kondisi hidup hampir 0%." Ia memeluk Sakura erat. "Kalau saja, kalau saja aku tidak memaksa Tsunade-baachan untuk mengirim tim anbu untuk mencarimu, mungkin saja kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi." Semua perkataan yang dipendamnya selama ini mengalir seiring dengan perasaannya yang membuncah ketika melihat gadis pujaannya.

"Aku pasti sudah mati jika saja Sasuke tidak menolongku."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika Sakura menyebut nama rival sejatinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan segera ia mengaktifkan chakra kyuubinya berusaha mendeteksi keberadaan Sasuke. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan apapun bahkan sisa jejak chakra si Uchiha itu tidak dapat ditemukannya. Dengan segera ia menatap Sakura. Sedikit merasa kasihan pada gadis itu yang bisa-bisanya berhalusinasi di saat genting seperti ini.

"Tidak ada Sasuke disini, Sakura-chan." Naruto menarik lengan Sakura. "Kau pasti berhalusinasi lagi." Gumamnya.

"Tapi tadi..." Sakura segera menghentikan kata-katanya karena ia sendiri tidak berhasil membuktikan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang." Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang masih lemah secara _bridal style_. Sementara kegalauan kembali melanda hati si gadis pink ini. Jika ia kembali ke Konoha, apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? Bukankah saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sudah menikah?

Ia takut.

Ia takut sendirian.

Ia takut dirinya akan termakan rasa iri dan cemburu saat melihat Hinata dan Naruto bermesraan.

Ia takut mungkin saja ia akan membunuh dirinya jika itu terjadi.

Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke yang ditemuinya beberapa saat sebelumnya merupakan delusi belaka?

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Sasuke yang bersamanya selama dua hari ini terasa sangat nyata. Wajahnya, tatapannya, suaranya... bahkan Sakura masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas lamaran si pemuda Uchiha itu.

Tidak.

Kejadian selama dua hari ini pasti nyata. Jika Sasuke tidak menolongnya, ia pasti sudah mati. Lilitan perban di lengannya yang sedikit berantakan inilah buktinya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Pikirannya kalut. Saat ini ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana kenyataan dan mana yang hanya sekedar delusi.

Rasa sakit yang hebat kembali mendera kepalanya.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun..._

.

.

_**Love Always Comes Late**_

* * *

><p>Konoha Hospital, 09.00 AM<p>

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan seketika ia menyadari ada tangan yang menggenggam jemarinya dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil ketika ia menyadari Naruto lah pemilik tangan itu. Dan sepertinya Naruto terus menerus menggenggam tangannya semalaman. Namun senyumnya seketika pudar ketika ia melihat ada sesosok wanita dengan mata _amethyst_ sayu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Mengakibatkan pria yang tertidur di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya itu terbangun.

"Hi-hinata." Entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup sekarang. Sakura berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman, Sakura-chan." Hinata meletakkan buket bunga yang ada di genggamannya di meja yang ada di sebelah Naruto. Seolah tak memperhatikan Naruto ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku senang kau kembali." Ujarnya dingin sambil berjalan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura merasakan kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar tadi merupakan kalimat paling dingin yang pernah ia dengar. Ia tidak menyukai sorot mata Hinata yang terlihat kosong tadi. Ini pertanda buruk. Ia yakin akan ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi.

Dengan segera ia menatap Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya. "Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera menyusul Hinata. Bagaimanapun juga ia istrimu." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memelas.

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan..." mata cerulean Naruto menatap Sakura dalam. "Dan kau juga mencintaiku."

"Tapi ini tidak benar Naruto..." Sakura menangis, ia tidak menyangka _confession_ yang dilakukannya pada hari pernikahan Naruto akan berakibat seperti ini. "Sebesar apapun aku mencintaimu, tetap saja istrimu itu Hinata."

"Aku akan segera menceraikannya." Jawab Naruto enteng.

Segera saja mata Sakura melebar. "Kau tidak boleh mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis! Hinata sudah menyukaimu sejak kita berada di akademi dulu."

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto retoris. "Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku menikah dengan Hinata adalah kenyataan yang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi."

Perkataan Naruto bagaikan tombak yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini. Dan ia juga tak keberatan jika salah satu sahabatnya itu membencinya.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia menerima lamaran Sasuke sebelumnya. Pergi menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata.

Tapi...

Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini terjadi.

.

_**Love Always Comes Late**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hari ini Sakura sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Setelah berpamitan dengan pegawai rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dulu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke taman di tengah kota Konoha. Hari ini Naruto dan beberapa temannya sedang melaksanakan misi di Ame dan mungkin baru pulang beberapa hari lagi. Dengan menghela napas Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Mungkin hari ini ia akan mengobrol santai dengan Hinata. Berusaha keluar dari situasi _awkward_ ini adalah hal yang terbaik. Dan sepertinya harapannya terkabul. Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang berjalan dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa Hinata terlihat lebih kurus dan lebih lemah dari biasanya.

"Hinata!" Sakura memanggil Hinata, ia melambaikan tangannya. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya terdiam.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata, hari ini kau kosong kan?" tanya Sakura. "Ayo kita makan ramen! kutraktir deh!"

"..." Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah ketika Sakura menyeretnya menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Paman, aku pesan ramennya dua ya!" seru Sakura.

"Siap. Akan segera saya antar!" Paman Teuchi tersenyum lebar.

Hinata hanya terdiam sejak tadi. Sementara Sakura masih berusaha memecahkan keheningan dengan menceritakan pengalamannya dalam menangani pasien di rumah sakit.

"dan kau tahu Hinata? Ternyata di balik wajahnya yang sangar, Ibiki-sensei sangat takut pada jarum suntik."

"Ano..."

"Ya ada apa Hinata?" Sakura segera menghentikan ceritanya dan kini kembali fokus pada perkataan Hinata. Sedikit senang karena akhirnya Hinata mau juga membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau merasa bahagia sekarang?"

CTARR

Pertanyaan Hinata berhasil membuatnya bagaikan tersambar petir.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu Hinata?"

"Kau sudah bertemu kembali dengan pria yang kau cintai, dan ternyata pria itu masih sangat mencintaimu seperti dulu." Mata _amethist_ Hinata menatap sayu mata Sakura. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Air mata tiba-tiba saja jatuh berderai di pipi putih Hinata. Hinata menangis tanpa suara. "Syukurlah. Syukurlah kau bahagia."

"Hinata... maaf aku..."

"Tak apa jangan minta maaf Sakura-chan..." Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Naruto memang tidak mencintaiku sejak awal. Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Hinata..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto-kun, lebih dari kau, bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri..."

Sakura hanya tersentak. Perasaan bersalah menderanya.

"Aku sudah mencintai Naruto-kun sejak kau masih tergila-gila dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Saat itu bahkan Naruto-kun sudah memperhatikanmu. Tapi ia tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku sedikitpun."

Sakura merasa sesak mendengar pengakuan Hinata yang begitu jujur. Air mata kini ikut keluar dari matanya. "Maafkan aku Hinata..."

"Mencintai seseorang selama hampir 20 tahun, apalagi cinta itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, hal itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan." Hinata kembali terisak. "Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto-kun melamarku, aku pikir mungkin saja dengan ini aku bisa menjadi sedikit berarti baginya. Mungkin saja, Naruto-kun akan melihatku, menyadari keberadaanku, membalas cintaku..."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata. Air matanya terus keluar tanpa henti. "Maaf, maaf, maaf..."

" Tapi itu tidak berhasil, sampai kapanpun, atau bahkan sampai aku mati pun mungkin saja kau yang tetap dicintai oleh Naruto-kun."

"Hinata! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Aku... aku..." perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika Hinata bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan dipikirkan Sakura." Ujarnya. "Jangan pikirkan aku. Berbahagialah." Dan akhirnya Hinata menghilang dari pandangan Sakura dengan jurus berpindah tempatnya.

"Maaf terlambat, ini ramennya!" seru paman Teuchi. Namun ia kembali bingung ketika melihat Hinata sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. "Loh? Kemana Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Hmm dia ada sedikit urusan."

"Yaah sayang sekali kalau ramennya tidak dimakan." Gerutu paman Teuchi

"Biar aku saja yang makan paman!" Sakura mengambil mangkuk ramen dari tangan Teuchi. "Aku sedang ingin makan banyak sekarang."

Sakura mengambil sumpit lalu mulai memakannya dengan lahap. "Itadakimasu!"

"Maaf, Sakura, apa aku terlalu banyak memberikan cabai pada ramenmu?" tanya Teuchi sedikit salah tingkah ketika Sakura memakan ramennya dengan penuh air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sementara Sakura tidak menjawab ia hanya terus makan dalam diam. Air mata masih berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

.

.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan perkataan Hinata sebelumnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemen Naruto yang kini telah menjadi kediaman Hinata untuk sekedar minta maaf dan melihat keadaannya.

Langkahnya sedikit ragu ketika ia berada di depan apartemen yang sangat familiar baginya. Namun rasa khawatirnya melebihi perasaan ragunya. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Perasaan khawatir kembali menyambanginya ketika ia menyadari pintu apartemen itu tidak terkunci. Dengan ragu ia membukanya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. "Hinata-chan..." panggilnya.

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat ruang tamu apartemen Naruto sangat berantakan. Matanya kembali melebar ketika ia melihat foto-foto pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto dicoret oleh tinta merah berbentuk X besar. Pikiran buruk kembali melandanya.

"Hinata..."

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat ceceran darah di lantai yang berakhir di atas tempat tidur Naruto.

"HINATAAA!" seketika Sakura menjerit histeris ketika melihat Hinata yang sudah tidak bernyawa tergeletak diatas tempat tidur dengan pergelangan tangan tersayat kunai. Ranjang yang menjadi milik pasangan pengantin baru itu telah menjadi kolam darah. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"AAAAAAA! TIDAAAK!" Sakura hanya bisa menjerit-jerit histeris melihat semua itu.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p>Gomen gomen gomeeen... chapter ini terpaksa di republish karena banyak tanda baca dan spasi yang ga kebaca di doc manager... salah saya juga sih kenapa ga mengecek ulang lagi fic nya sebelum dipublish. Tapi sekarang sudah saya edit kok.<p>

Jadi yang mana yang delusi yang mana yang kenyataan apakah ada yang bisa menebak?

Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya yaaa

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	11. Ikatan

Halo, halo akhirnya saya kembali lagi di fanfic galau ini.

Sekali lagi saya peringatkan bagi yang tidak suka cerita dramatis ala sinetron atau drama korea sebaiknya segera tekan tombol back yang ada di pojok kiri _browser_ kalian karena saya yakinkan fanfic saya ini mengandung unsur dramatis yang terkesan lebay yang mungkin akan membuat kalian pusing membacanya.

Oh, sedikit cuap-cuap dari saya nih, buat kalian yang ga suka pairing ini sebaiknya jangan membaca fanfic ini, kalaupun mau, jangan menghujat _pairing_ di review ya. Saya paling tidak suka dengan _war pairing_ karena saya menghormati semua _pairing_ yang ada di fandom Naruto, se-_crack_ apapun itu. Jadi tolong ya hormati pairing yang telah ada.

Di chapter ini mulai terlihat _pairing_ yang sebenarnya itu apa. Jadi jangan ada yang bingung atau protes lagi ya.

Dan buat oknum-oknum tertentu yang me_reupload_ fanfic Love Always Comes Late di _website_ lain tanpa sepengetahuan saya, saya mohon untuk segera menghentikan kegiatan Anda. Saya mohon untuk menghormati saya sebagai _Author_ yang memiliki hak cipta dari jalan cerita fic ini (hanya jalan cerita saja lho). Saya menulis fanfiction hanya untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan belaka, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun dari _fanfiction_ ini jadi saya mohon untuk menghormatinya ya. Jikapun Anda ingin mereupload fanfiction saya sebaiknya segera PM saya. Jika alasan Anda bagus dan Anda menyertakan nama dan link profil saya sebagai Author saya pasti mengizinkan dengan senang hati kok.

Terima kasih buat readers yang rela menunggu kelanjutan fanfiction ini... maaf telah membuat kalian semua menunggu. Kesibukan saya di dunia nyata benar-benar menghalangi saya untuk mengupdate fic ini.

AN: di chapter ini Sasuke terkesan OOC karena emosinya yang labil (tapi di manganya juga dia labil kan?) tapi sudah saya kurangi sebisa saya kadar OOC-nya, karena saya juga tidak ingin melakukan pembunuhan karakter. Jadi tolong dipahami ya ...

Kalau ceritanya sih memang makin galau dari chapter ke chapter... seiring dengan kegalauan saya yang meningkat ketika menyusun bab baru dari skripsi (tugas akhir) saya. Maklum lah mahasiswa tingkat akhir memang kerjaannya kalau ngga labil, ya galau. Hahaha (Apa sih?)

Nah, akhir kata... Selamat menikmati!

Regards,

Akina Takahashi

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSaku & NaruHina

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, Dramatic, NO LIME di chapter ini, Mood swing, Galau, Emosi yang labil dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 11: Ikatan**

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sebuah tangan besar mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura terbuka perlahan. Ia menatap sayu pemuda yang mendekapnya. "Sasuke? Kaukah itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Bangunlah. Kau bermimpi buruk tadi."

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Sakura menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi putih Sasuke perlahan, mengusapnya, memegang rambut hitam pemuda tampan itu.

"Tentu saja bukan." Sasuke menghentikan tangan Sakura yang menyentuh pipinya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura segera memeluk pemuda itu erat. "Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..." ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada dirinya yang terlihat sangat _pathetic _sekarang. Ia hanya membutuhkan Sasuke-kun nya.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam, membiarkan Sakura memeluknya. Ia membalas pelukan gadis itu. Mengusap rambut pinknya perlahan berusaha menenangkan gadis yang sepertinya baru saja mendapat mimpi yang sangat buruk seumur hidupnya itu.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura ketika ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Hn?"

"Aku menerima lamaranmu." Sakura menatap dalam mata _onyx _Sasuke. "Nikahi aku." Pintanya tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja berubah pikiran?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. _Karena hanya dengan cara inilah semuanya akan terselesaikan tanpa menyakiti siapapun lagi. _Sakura kembali mencengkram erat haori yang dikenakan Sasuke ketika bayangan wajah Hinata yang telah menjadi mayat kembali muncul di benaknya.

"Pikirkan kembali baik-baik, Sakura..."

Sakura menarik napas panjang sembari menutup matanya seolah berusaha memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Bayangan Hinata yang muncul di _nightmare_ nya semalam kembali mengganggunya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat ingatan itu kembali muncul.

"Ini pilihanku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu seperti sewaktu kita masih menjadi genin dulu. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan diriku yang lain untuk tetap mencintaimu. Lagi."

"..."

"Dan kali ini, jika kau pergi dariku lagi..." suara Sakura kembali bergetar. "Aku akan hancur."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke membeku. Ia tersentak, ketika ia menyadari saat ini gadisnya sedang berada dalam kondisi yang sangat rapuh. Dan ini adalah akibat dari kesalahannya dulu.

Dengan suara pelan, Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Hn... percayalah padaku." Sakura kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Tangannya yang masih mencengkram haori Sasuke kembali bergetar. "_Arigatou_... Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kiba! Apa kau sudah menemukan jejak Sakura-chan?" Naruto segera melompat ke arah Kiba. Wajahnya terlihat panik. "Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi _chakra_nya sama sekali padahal aku sudah menyebar _bunshin_ku ke segala penjuru."

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di hutan terlarang yang terletak di perbatasan antara Suna-gakure dan Konoha-gakure. Matahari mulai beranjak dari langit menuju ke peraduannya, menandakan bahwa malam akan segera tiba. Hal ini semakin membuat panik Naruto karena hal ini menandakan bahwa satu hari kembali terlewat dengan sia-sia. Sudah hampir satu minggu mereka menelusuri jejak Sakura, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Aku dan Akamaru tidak menemukan jejak apapun yang tersisa disini." Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya misi kali ini akan berakhir sia-si-" kata-kata Kiba terhenti ketika Naruto dengan penuh emosi mencengkram kerah baju si pemuda anjing itu. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu di depanku!" teriak Naruto gusar. "Sakura-chan masih hidup dan aku pasti akan menemukannya!"

"_Yare-yare_..." Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara mereka berdua. Berusaha memisahkan Kiba dan Naruto. "Dinginkan kepala kalian." Ujarnya dengan nada serius. Sementara Neji dan Hinata yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka hanya terdiam. Sesaat Neji melihat tangan Hinata mengepal erat. Ya, ia sangat paham bagaimana perasaan sepupunya saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga melihat suaminya berjuang begitu keras untuk menyelamatkan gadis lain bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata.

Neji menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia ingin membicarakan hal yang serius dengan sepupunya itu. Hinata hanya pasrah saat Neji menariknya menuju ke belakang batang pohon oak yang berukuran sangat besar.

"Jadi... apa kau telah berhasil memutus rantai cinta yang dulu pernah kau katakan?"

Pertanyaan Neji benar-benar membuat Hinata tersentak. "Untuk saat ini memang masih belum ta-tapi..."

Neji segera memotong perkataan Hinata. "Bagaimana jika kau tidak berhasil?"

Mata lavender Hinata membulat. "Ak-aku akan berusaha hingga aku berhasil... tidak peduli sampai kapan aku... aku... aku akan berusaha keras membuat Naruto-kun mencintaiku."

Neji tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sikap optimis Hinata. "Berjuanglah." Ia mengusap kepala sepupu terdekatnya itu. "Kalau sampai si baka Naruto itu menyakitimu, aku akan membunuhnya." Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Neji. Tapi ia yakin kalau perkataan tadi hanyalah gertakan belaka dan lagipula ia yakin bahwa Naruto tidak akan mungkin pergi meninggalkannya.

_Benar kan? Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku kan Naruto-kun?_

.

.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Neji menatap Naruto dengan serius. Api unggun yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan mereka saat ini menerangi wajah pemuda tampan itu. Saat ini mereka yang bertugas untuk berjaga di sekitar tenda tempat persembunyian mereka sementara Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Hinata kini tengah terlelap di tendanya masing-masing.

"Ada apa Neji?"

"Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Hinata?" Naruto tertegun, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Ia tak berani menatap mata Neji secara langsung. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Neji, aku..." Perkataan Naruto segera terpotong oleh Neji. "Jawab pertanyaanku Naruto."

"Jujur saja saat ini aku bahkan tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang kurasakan terhadap Hinata." Kali ini Naruto menjawab dengan jujur. Ia tidak ingin berbohong pada siapapun kali ini. "Kau tahu kan? Aku mencintai Sakura sejak dulu. Perasaan itu masih ada... bahkan hingga saat ini." Naruto memberanikan dirinya menatap Neji. "Tapi aku akan berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan perasaanku pada Sakura dan mencintai Hinata dengan setulus hatiku. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah istriku"

"Kalau kau tidak mencintai Hinata, kenapa kau melamarnya?!" Neji mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Byakugannya berkilat marah.

BUAGG

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya, memukul wajah Naruto hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto yang terlalu kaget tak sempat untuk membela diri. Ia jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. "Jangan menjadikan sepupuku sebagai pelarianmu!" Neji masih terlihat tak bisa menahan emosinya. "Kalau kau sampai menyakitinya... aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Naruto hanya terdiam. Tak berani mengatakan apapun lagi. Semua perkataan Neji adalah fakta. Memang benar faktanya ia hingga saat ini masih mencintai Sakura, memang benar bahwa ia menikahi Hinata hanya karena ingin lari dari kenyataan, memang benar bahwa ia mungkin akan menyakiti Hinata jika ia seperti ini terus. Naruto menatap punggung Neji yang berjalan menjauh darinya untuk memasuki tenda yang ada di belakangnya.

Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata a_methyst_ yang mengamatinya dari balik tenda. Mata itu mengeluarkan air mata hingga membasahi wajah putih pemiliknya.

"Naruto-kun..."

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke berjalan membelakangi Sakura. Membiarkan gadis itu terpana sesaat ketika melihat punggungnya yang tegap dan tampak berkilauan di matanya. Sakura menghela napas panjang, terakhir kali ia melihat punggung pemuda itu adalah saat sang Uchiha terakhir memilih pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Masih tergambar jelas di benaknya bagaimana ia menangis memohon pada pemuda itu agar tidak pergi meninggalkan Konoha, mengatakan perasaan cintanya, seolah itu bisa menghentikan langkah sang pemuda untuk pergi. Namun bagaimanapun ia berusaha, pemuda dingin itu takkan pernah mendengarnya. Entah sejak kapan Sakura merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha Sasuke-sama" lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika ada suara yang mengagetkannya.

"Hn..." Sekilas ada senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir sang Uchiha. "_Hisashiburi..._ Neko-baa." Sapanya kepada sesosok kucing ninja yang baru saja menyapanya. Sakura sedikit kaget ketika melihat sesosok kucing yang bisa bicara baru saja menyapa Sasuke. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Sakura membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada kucing itu. Memang bukan hal yang aneh melihat binatang yang bisa bicara. Contohnya saja, Pakkun anjing milik Kakashi, Gamabunta milik Naruto, dan Katsuyu milik Tsunade. Namun tetap saja bagaimanapun juga Sakura tetap merasa kaget melihat sosok kucing yang bisa bicara ini. Sakura menatap kucing hitam bermata emas kemerahan dengan bingung.

"Ada keperluan apa Anda datang kemari?" tanya sang kucing. Matanya mendelik tajam menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sekilas Sakura merasakan hal yang sangat tidak enak ketika melihat mata kucing itu. Tiga tomoe yang berputar di matanya menandakan bahwa ia bukan kucing sembarangan. Ya benar, mata itu adalah... Sharingan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja maju menghalangi sang kucing untuk menatap Sakura lebih jauh lagi. Ia menepuk pelan kepala si kucing hitam itu. "Jangan gunakan Sharinganmu terlalu sering Neko-baa." Kini ia kembali mengusap pelan kucing yang berdiri di atas tembok di depan rumah peristirahatan milik klan Uchiha yang terletak di pinggir Ame-gakure ini. "Mulai hari ini, Aku dan Sakura akan tinggal disini."

Neko-baa terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan Sasuke di kepalanya. Sangat terlihat bahwa ia sangat menyukai pemuda itu. Mungkin karena itulah ia merasa sedikit cemburu pada Sakura tadi. "Oh, jadi nona ini yang akan menjadi pasangan Anda, Sasuke-sama?" Matanya menatap sinis Sakura.

Sakura merasa tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. Ia tanpa sadar mencengkram haori Sasuke dari belakang. Rasa gugupnya tiba-tiba saja hilang ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Ya benar. Oleh sebab itu kau harus bersikap baik padanya, Neko-baa." Sedikit kesal Neko-baa menggeram pelan. "Dia yang akan membantuku membangun kembali klan Uchiha." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura membeku. Wajahnya memerah, "Sas... Sasuke-kun!" sementara Neko-baa kembali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka sebelum akhirnya ia pergi melompat ke pohon yang ada di dekatnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat hal itu. Ia berjalan memasuki mansion kuno yang terlihat mewah yang ada di hadapannya. Sakura berjalan tergopoh-gopoh berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang jauh lebih cepat darinya. Sejenak mata hijau emeraldnya mengamati keadaan mansion yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak dihuni itu. Suasana tradisional jepang yang sangat terasa serta bunyi bambu yang beradu akibat aliran air di kolam ikan koi yang terletak di halaman mansion membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Ia segera melepas sepatu boots hitamnya dan menggantinya dengan geta kayu kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

"Ini adalah salah satu rumah peristirahatan milik klan Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke seolah mengerti ekspresi wajah Sakura yang kebingungan. "Dulu ayah dan Ibuku sering datang kesini." Sakura merasa hatinya berdenyut. Ia sangat tidak suka jika Sasuke mengungkit kembali keluarganya, klannya, atau apapun yang terkait dengan pembataian klan Uchiha. Hal itu sangat menyakitkan, baginya dan tentu saja bagi Sasuke.

"Klan kami membantu Ame-gakure untuk menghentikan pemberontakan yang terjadi saat itu. Mansion ini adalah tanda terima kasih mereka pada ayahku sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha." Sekilas Sakura dapat melihat mata hitam onyx Sasuke meredup beberapa saat. Ia yakin bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak ingin mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu lagi. Tapi entah kenapa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini masih saja melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sebagai rasa hormat mereka selalu mengirimkan petugas untuk merapikan dan membersihkan mansion ini." Perkataan terakhir Sasuke berhasil membuat rasa penasaran Sakura hilang seketika. Ia menjelaskan semua yang menjadi pertanyaannya secara singkat dan jelas.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat sebuah potret kuno yang terpampang di dinding. Potret keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto serta kedua anak mereka yang tersenyum tulus. Walaupun terlihat sebagai sosok pemimpin yang dingin dan tegas namun sorot mata Fugaku memancarkan tatapan yang lembut saat ia memandang istri dan kedua anaknya. Itachi yang berdiri di samping ayahnya terlihat dewasa, walaupun umurnya mungkin baru dua belas tahun saat foto itu diambil. Sementara Mikoto terlihat sebagai seorang istri yang sempurna. Cantik, baik hati, dan sangat lemah lembut terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya. Sasuke kecil terlihat sangat bahagia di gendongan ibunya, ia tertawa lepas sambil memeluk lengan ibunya.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia meremas ujung baju merahnya. Sial. Kenapa ia melankolis sekali sih hari ini? Harusnya bukan dia yang merasa sakit hingga ingin menangis. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang tamu sambil menarik ujung baju Sasuke, tak ingin membiarkannya kembali mengingat kejadian pahit itu lagi. "Bisa tunjukkan padaku dimana kamarnya?"

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan. Ia tahu apa penyebab Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya pergi. Konyol jika Sakura mengira ia tidak melihat potret keluarganya yang terpampang jelas disana. Sharingan bahkan bisa melihat aliran chakra seseorang apalagi sebuah potret besar yang terpampang jelas di satu hal yang ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa gadis itu bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? Kenapa bahkan disaat ia sudah mati rasa, gadis itu masih bisa merasakan perasaan sakit itu? Kenapa? Padahal gadis itu tidak punya jurus manipulasi jiwa seperti milik Yamanaka Ino. Kenapa? Pikiran itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Kali ini bahkan si jenius Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti ketika ia melihat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku akan menyiapkan futon untukmu beristirahat, setelah itu aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam." Dengan segera ia membuka lemari yang ada di hadapannya. Mengeluarkan gulungan futon berukuran sedang dari dalamnya. Sasuke segera menyusulnya, mengangkat futon yang cukup berat itu dengan sebelah tangan. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih." Setelah futon terpasang dengan baik ia segera melangkah ke dapur untuk memasak. "Tidak ada bahan makanan di dapur." Perkataan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura. Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke, menepuk dahinya pelan "Ah, benar juga." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya unik ini. "Kita akan makan diluar. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan bersiap-siap."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ya, mandi berendam di ofuro memang hal yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. "Di lemari pakaian ada kimono milik ibuku. Kau bisa memakainya jika kau mau." Sasuke menunjuk lemari pakaian yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Sakura segera berjalan menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Mengambil beberapa potong pakaian yang ia butuhkan kemudian segera melesat menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Sakura baru saja muncul dari kamar mandi saat Sasuke hendak memanggilnya. Kimono merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat pas di tubuh gadis itu. Rambut _pink_nya yang sedikit basah digelung ke belakang. Malam ini ia tampak sangat anggun, bahkan di mata Sasuke yang dulu biasanya tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita atau apapun namanya itu. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas dendam hingga lupa pada hal lain.

"Kau sudah mandi, Sasuke-kun?" pertanyaan Sakura kembali menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Hn... aku baru berendam di onsen yang ada di halaman belakang tadi." Jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk, mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke yang telah berganti baju dengan yukata biru muda dengan lambang kipas di bagian belakangnya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit basah, menambah kesan dewasa pada pemuda itu. Wajahnya lebih segar dan tampan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Ayo pergi..." Sakura menarik pelan yukata Sasuke. Membimbingnya pergi meninggalkan mansion itu.

"Hn..."

.

.

Suasana malam di Ame-gakure sedikit berbeda dengan suasana di Konoha-gakure. Jalanan terlihat lebih sepi, tak ada hingar bingar seperti yang ada di tengah kota pada umumnya. Hujan rintik-rintik menambah kesan romantis malam ini. Hujan memang merupakan hal yang sangat biasa di Ame, hampir setiap hari kota ini dilanda hujan baik deras maupun rintik-rintik seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju ke restoran yakiniku yang terletak beberapa meter di hadapan mereka. Sasuke memegang payung biru berlambang Uchiha, membaginya dengan Sakura. Berharap gadis itu tidak basah terkena hujan. Sementara wajah Sakura yang merasa tubuh Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengannya hanya memerah malu. Mungkin saat ini perasaan yang muncul di hatinya adalah perasaan ketika ia masih menjadi _fangirl_ Sasuke saat berada di akademi dulu. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan ini, dan ia sangat menyukainya. Ia tahu, tak lama lagi ia akan kembali jatuh ke pesona pemuda Uchiha yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Lagi.

Dan kali ini ia tidak akan menolak perasaan itu. Bagaimanapun saat ini Tuhan telah berbaik hati padanya. Tuhan telah menjawab doa-doanya dulu.

Sasuke mempersilakan Sakura untuk segera duduk di bangku yang terletak di dalam restoran yakiniku yang baru saja dimasukinya ini. Sakura tersenyum kecil kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang posisinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di hadapannya. "Silakan, Anda mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya pelayan yang baru saja datang ke meja mereka.

"Yakiniku dua." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Ah, aku ingin Anmitsu dan Channyaku! Kau mau juga Sasuke-kun?" Sakura segera menambahkan. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Beri aku ocha saja."

"Baik. Pesanan akan segera kami antar. Silakan tunggu sebentar."

"Hn..."

"Waah, aku suka suasana malam disini... sepi, nyaman, dan menyenangkan." Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia sedikit salah tingkah ketika melihat mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatapnya dengan serius. Ia tidak suka ketika Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu. Rasanya seperti ditelanjangi. Apalagi ia tahu Sasuke memiliki Sharingan.

"Sakura..." suara berat Sasuke membuat hati Sakura kembali berdesir.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa perasaanmu ketika melihat potret keluargaku tadi?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar di kepala Uchiha terakhir itu keluar juga dari mulutnya.

"Ah... ternyata kau menyadarinya..."

"Tentu saja. Kau lupa aku memiliki Sharingan? Kau tidak bisa berbohong di hadapanku."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau pertanyaannya kubalikkan padamu. Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat potret keluargamu tadi?" Sakura mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak ada."

Mata _emerald _Sakura melebar. "Kau pasti bohong kan Sasuke?" bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini tidak merasakan apapun saat melihat potret keluarganya tadi? Ia saja yang notabenenya adalah orang luar merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Ya siapapun yang tahu kisah ironis keluarga _patethic_ ini pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Lalu kenapa Sasuke malah tidak merasakan apa-apa?

"Tidak." Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan. "Hatiku sudah kebas sejak kejadian itu."

"Mati rasa." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Ya, kau tahu kan jika kau terlalu sering merasa sakit, lama-lama rasa itu tidak akan terasa lagi."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sejujurnya ia kasihan pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat tidak suka dikasihani.

"Saat aku melihat reaksimu tadi aku merasa sangat heran. Kenapa kau bisa merasakan perasaan itu sementara aku tidak?" Sasuke menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dagunya. "Aku memikirkannya dengan keras namun aku tetap tidak mendapatkan jawabannya."

"Kau tahu Sasuke..." Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara. "Setiap orang yang punya ikatan denganmu pasti bisa merasakan apa yang seharusnya kau rasakan. Bahkan disaat kau mati rasa sekalipun mereka pasti bisa merasakannya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Aku, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei contohnya... kau tanpa sadar telah membentuk ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan kami. Sedikit banyak kami bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan, itulah sebabnya mengapa kau tidak perlu berkata apapun pada kami agar kami mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Ikatan..." Sasuke bergumam pelan. "Ikatan apa yang ada di antara kita?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ia menelan ludahnya. "Ya, walaupun kau tidak menganggapku sebagai teman. Setidaknya aku adalah rekan satu timmu dulu. Kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, jadi mau tidak mau pasti aku bisa membaca gerak-gerikmu dan mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Hn..."

"Kalau menurutmu, ikatan apa yang ada diantara kita berdua Sasuke-kun?" Sakura akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak dulu ingin ia utarakan. "Kau menganggapku sebagai apa?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Terlihat jika ia berusaha memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura dengan keras. "Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu keras Sasuke. Aku sudah tahu kalau aku tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu."

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik keras lengan Sakura. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!" Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya heran. "Lalu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku..."

"Silakan ini pesanan Anda. Silakan menikmati." Perkataan Sasuke kembali terpotong saat pelayan kembali datang mengantarkan makanan pesanan mereka. Hampir saja ia mencaci pelayan itu karena mengganggunya disaat yang sangat krusial. Untung saja ia masih sadar diri sehingga tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum pada pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo makan Sasuke." Sakura seolah ingin mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari objek pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Aku... aku tidak pernah mengerti... kenapa aku selalu memikirkanmu? Kenapa saat aku sekarat di tengah hutan yang terpikir dalam benakku adalah dirimu? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena jika aku mati, mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku di surga. Kenapa aku malah memilih bertahan hidup di dunia yang menyedihkan ini? Katakan Sakura! Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura kini kembali salah tingkah ketika menghadapi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja emosinya memuncak seperti saat ini. "Maaf Sasuke-kun aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Sejak dulu aku tahu... kau dan aku... kita telah memiliki ikatan." Sasuke mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan kasar. "Dan aku terlalu bodoh karena berusaha memutuskan ikatan itu demi obsesiku untuk membalas dendam." Mata _onyx_nya memandang mata emerald Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku membuang segala yang kumiliki hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia. Pikiranku bertambah kalut saat aku mengetahui bahwa Itachi terpaksa melakukannya demi Konoha. Kebencian semakin menyelimutiku saat aku bertemu dengan Danzo yang dengan teganya merampas semua Sharingan milik klan Uchiha. Aku semakin membenci Konoha dan semua yang ada di dalamnya ketika aku memikirkan kalian. Maksudku, Konoha bisa berada dalam keadaan aman dan tersenyum bahagia karena pengorbanan Itachi. Saat itu aku berpikir, kenapa mesti klan kami yang harus berkorban? Bukan klan Hyuuga, klan Yamanaka, klan Nara, atau klan berbakat lainnya? Kenapa mesti aku yang menderita sementara kalian bahagia?"

Saat ini Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya. Pengakuan Sasuke yang begitu menyakitkan ini sangat mengganggunya. Ia merasa bersalah, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tangannya bergetar saat ia berusaha menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Matanya melebar saat Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak suka dikasihani."

Sakura terdiam, ia menarik napas panjang berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju Sasuke dan memeluknya. Sesaat ia merasa Sasuke akan berontak dari pelukannya namun ia tak patah arang ia segera mempererat pelukannya pada pujaan hatinya itu. "Aku tidak mengasihanimu." Suaranya serak karena menahan tangis. Ia tidak peduli jika Sasuke kembali menolaknya seperti dulu. Ia hanya akan terus mencoba lagi dan lagi seperti dirinya saat genin dulu. "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu walaupun seluruh dunia berbalik menjadi musuhmu." Bisiknya di telinga Sasuke. "Karena..." kata-katanya tersendat. Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat ia merasakan ada air mata yang jatuh membasahi bahunya. "aku mencintaimu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Sasuke lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk melupakan semuanya, aku akan berusaha keras untuk memaafkanmu, dan membangkitkan lagi rasa cintaku padamu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat lagi hingga akhirnya kau akan kagum padaku."

"Sakura..."

"Nah, ayo sekarang kita makan!" Sakura berjalan kembali ke kursinya dan segera mengambil sumpit untuk memakan Anmitsu kesukaannya. "_Oishii!_ Kau harus mencobanya Sasuke! Makanan manis baik untuk kesehatan jiwamu." Ia berusaha menyuapi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya tanpa komplain sedikitpun sampai akhirnya...

"Agh! Rasanya terlalu manis sampai membuat kepalaku pusing!"

"Ha? Yang benar saja? Rasanya enak kok." Sakura kembali memakan Anmitsunya.

"Kau bisa mati muda akibat diabetes kalau makan makanan manis seperti itu."

"Hahaha, tenang saja Sasuke... kalau aku mati aku akan mengajakmu ikut pergi ke akhirat bersamaku!"

"Jangan berkata hal bodoh Sakura, bagaimanapun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

"Heeh, Sasuke-kun! aku kan hanya bercanda! Jangan membuatnya terdengar serius begitu!"

.

Saat-saat damai seperti ini Sakura tidak ingin mengakhirinya. Ia berharap kehidupannya di masa depan bersama Sasuke dapat terus berjalan seperti ini...

Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya pada pemuda _blonde_ itu?

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

><p>Gimana? masih ada yang bingung antara mana yang delusi dan mana yang kenyataan? sudah ngga bingung lagi kan?<p>

Sedikit _spoiler_ dari saya, kemungkinan fanfic ini akan berakhir dalam dua chapter ke depan dan chapter selanjutnya adalah klimaks terakhir dari cerita galau ini. Jadi... jangan lelah untuk menunggu update-an selanjutnya yaaa...

Review berupa kesan, kritik, dan saran sangat saya nantikan. Saya menerima flame dengan lapang dada asalkan ada alasan yang jelas dan Anda mencantumkan ID Anda di review.

Saya berterima kasih atas semua apresiasi yang kalian berikan untuk fanfiction ini, baik itu melalui review ataukah hanya dengan menjadi _silent reader_.

Terima kasih atas semuanya

Love,

Akina Takahashi

Bandung, 6 Agustus 2013

Anmitsu: a Japanese dessert that has been popular for many decades. It is made of small cubes of agar jelly, a white translucent jelly made from red algae or seaweed. The agar is dissolved with water (or fruit juice such as apple juice) to make the jelly. (sumber: wikipedia)


	12. Eternality

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya bisa mengupdate cerita galau ini juga! banzaaaaii!

Terima kasih yang sangat banyak saya berikan untuk semua readers! baik readers yang sudah mau mereview ataupun silent readers.. terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua.

Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir bagi Love Always Comes Late. Saya akan usahakan sebisa mungkin untuk segera mengakhiri cerita ini. Baik itu happy ending maupun sad ending.

**Peringatan:**

Ada sedikit lime di akhir cerita, untuk readers yang tidak suka lime harap segera diskip saja dibagian tersebut. Saya tidak menerima komplain mengenai pairing di cerita ini ataupun mengenai jalan cerita yang mungkin sangat _fluffy_ seperti cerita serial cantik di shoujo manga.

Arigatou gozaimashita!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: M

Pairing: SasuSaku & NaruHina

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, Lime dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 12: Eternality**

Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya berusaha menikmati suasana malam hari ini. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, Ia menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. "Selamat malam Sasuke-kun." Sapanya seraya tersenyum lembut. "Hn..." Sasuke segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura. Mata hitamnya mengamati langit berbintang diatas mereka. Suara bambu yang saling beradu akibat aliran air yang ada di kolam ikan yang terletak di hadapan mereka menambah rasa nyaman yang terbentuk pada malam hari ini.

Sakura menatap mata hitam Sasuke sesaat sebelum tersenyum lembut pada pemuda itu. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak hari pernikahan mereka. Pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah pernikahan kecil tanpa ada pesta mewah yang diimpi-impikan semua gadis kecil yang menyukai dongeng-dongeng kerajaan. Pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah pernikahan yang diselenggarakan dengan secara tradisional di kuil shinto yang terletak di tengah kota Ame. Hanya empat orang pendeta shinto yang menjadi saksi sumpah seumur hidup yang telah mereka laksanakan saat itu. Mungkin jika Sakura masih merupakan gadis kecil penggila serial dongeng romantis seperti dulu, pastilah ia akan memprotesnya. Namun saat ini Sakura malah merasakan pernikahan kecilnya ini adalah acara terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Masih terbayang jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang memerah saat ia melihat dirinya mengenakan _furisode_ yang sempat digunakan oleh almarhum Mikoto Uchiha saat menikah dengan Fugaku dulu.

"Sakura..." Suara bariton milik Sasuke memecahkan keheningan malam yang sempat melanda mereka.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apakah kau menyesal?"

Pertanyaan yang diutarakan Sasuke tadi sukses membuat _mood_ Sakura menjadi buruk. Mata _emerald_nya melebar. Jujur saja ia tidak suka pada pertanyaan seperti ini. Apalagi jika Sasuke yang menanyakannya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Bagaimanapun ia sangat tidak ingin minggu pertama pernikahan mereka diwarnai dengan pertengkaran. "Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimanapun juga aku sangat mencintaimu sejak genin dulu. Bahkan sejak awal pertemuan kita dulu kau sudah tahu bahwa menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah impianku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan serius. "Kau masih meragukan cintaku?" suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku..." Sasuke menghela napas. Terlihat bahwa ia kesulitan menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia utarakan. Terkadang ia kesal dengan kelemahannya yang satu ini. Ia iri dengan Naruto yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya pada siapapun.

"Hmm... pelan-pelan saja Sasuke-kun. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Sakura memang satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Sasuke mengacak rambut hitamnya gusar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Saat ini aku bukan lagi si jenius Uchiha Sasuke yang kau kagumi sewaktu kita masih genin dulu... Aku bukan lagi pemuda populer yang digilai gadis-gadis seperti dulu. Saat ini aku hanyalah seorang _ missing nin _ yang bahkan tidak mempunyai tempat untuk kembali."

Sakura akhirnya mengetahui bagaimana jalan pembicaraan Sasuke saat ini. Ia hanya terdiam berusaha mendengarkan dengan baik perkataan suaminya ini.

"Saat ini aku bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang kau impikan. Aku bukanlah seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang menjadi impianmu dulu."

"Tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa kau banggakan dariku." Kali ini Sasuke memalingkan matanya dari Sakura. Ia memandang langit berbintang diatasnya. "Mungkin saat ini Naruto jauh lebih baik dariku."

Seketika tubuh Sakura membeku ketika nama Naruto terucap. Ia merasakan dadanya sesak ketika mendengar nama itu. Bagaimanapun juga pria itu sangat spesial baginya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau menikah dengan Naruto. Bukan denganku."

"Hentikan!" Sasuke tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak. Ia hanya memandang gadis itu dalam diam.

"Sudah cukup." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya mengangkat wajah Sasuke untuk menatapnya. "Jangan pernah sebut nama Naruto lagi di hadapanku." Mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon Sasuke-kun... Lupakan semuanya..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Saat ini Naruto telah memilih Hinata untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Mengungkit perasaanku yang sempat menggila dulu hanya akan melukaiku, tidak bukan hanya aku saja, tetapi kita. Kau juga akan terluka..."

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya turun dari wajah Sasuke, menyentuh kerah yukata biru yang dikenakan pria itu sebelum memeluknya erat. "Kita mulai semuanya dari awal..." bisiknya di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam, menantikan apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan selanjutnya.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke yang terbuka karena yukata yang dikenakannya sedikit terbuka di bagian dadanya. Sakura mencengkram ujung yukata biru Sasuke, tangannya bergetar hebat. Kini Sasuke tahu, bahwa gadis ini sedang menangis ketika ia merasakan dadanya basah karena air mata.

"Kumohon... jangan ragukan aku Sasuke..." isaknya. "Aku mencintaimu baik dulu maupun sekarang... Tidak peduli apakah kau adalah Sasuke yang digilai para gadis ataupun kau hanya seorang _missing nin_. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah karena saat ini Sakura mungkin saja terluka akibat perkataannya tadi. Ia menggerakkan lengannya perlahan menuju punggung gadis itu yang terbalut kimono berwarna merah pucat. Ia membalas pelukan gadis itu. Memeluknya erat seolah tak akan melepasnya lagi.

"_Gomenna..."_ bisiknya pelan di telinga gadis itu. "Jangan menangis..."

Sakura mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangannya kemudian menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "_Daijoubu."_

"Sakura..."

Sakura mendongak menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang perlahan berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar di korneanya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Saat ini Sakura sadar bahwa ia terjebak dalam dunia genjutsu yang sengaja dibuat oleh Sasuke.

.

.

Dalam seketika pemandangan malam di hadapannya berubah menjadi suasana siang dengan banyak anak-anak berlarian di sekeliling mereka. Saat ini Sakura tahu bahwa ini adalah suasana akademi ninja Konoha dulu. Sewaktu ia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Tsunade masih belum menjadi hokage, wajahnya masih belum terukir di gunung yang menjadi lambang Konoha itu. Ia melihat Sasuke kecil yang masih berumur sekitar tujuh tahun yang sedang duduk di kursi taman yang ada di pinggir gedung akademi.

"Hahh..." Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Tangannya memegang hasil ujian ninja yang baru saja diterimanya tadi siang. "Kalau begini terus aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Itachi..." Ia melipat kertas ujian yang bernilai 98 itu menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas kemudian melemparkannya ke langit. "Padahal Ibu bilang, ayah akan bangga padaku jika aku berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna." Ia mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal. "Cih. Menyebaalkaaan!"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri sosok Sasuke kecil itu dan mencubit pipi tembemnya yang kemerahan, tapi ia tahu hal itu akan sia-sia karena saat ini ia hanya berupa bayangan transparan yang tidak terlihat jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan mengamati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, memikirkan bahwa inilah cara unik Sasuke untuk menceritakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia tahu Sasuke sangat tidak ahli merangkai kata-kata jadi mungkin akan lebih efektif dan efisien jika menceritakannya melalui genjutsu. Sharingan ternyata memang sangat berguna untuk keadaan apapun.

"Kembalikan!" Seketika suara seorang gadis kecil mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sakura tersentak ketika melihat dirinya yang masih kecil terlihat sedang berusaha mengambil pita milik Ino dari anak-anak nakal yang sedang mengganggunya.

"Itu milik Ino-chan! Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya!" Sakura kecil terlihat _desperate._

"Tidak akan!" Sesosok gadis kecil bertubuh gemuk mengangkat pita itu tinggi-tinggi sehingga Sakura kecil tidak dapat meraihnya. Ketiga temannya yang lain menarik kedua lengan Sakura sehingga gadis itu tidak dapat bergerak lagi. "Lepaskaan!"

"Jangan kau pikir hanya dengan menjadi teman Yamanaka kau bisa bertingkah semaunya Haruno!" Gadis gemuk itu menjambak rambut _pink_ Sakura. "Aagh!" Sakura menjerit tertahan. "Ino mau berteman denganmu hanya karena dia kasihan padamu."

"Tidak. Ino-chan tidak seperti itu..."

"Ya itu benar, ia mengatakan itu di kelas tadi." Sosok gadis lain yang sedang memegangi lengannya angkat bicara. "Lagipula rambut apa ini? _Pink_? Kau itu manusia bukan sih? Mana ada gadis normal yang berambut _pink_? Jangan-jangan kau _jinchuriki_ juga seperti Uzumaki Naruto."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. "Jangan menghina warna rambutku!" teriaknya kesal. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri namun usahanya gagal. Baru saja ia hendak mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang gadis gemuk yang ada di hadapannya namun rencananya gagal ketika gadis itu telah terhempas lebih dulu ke pepohonan yang terletak dua meter darinya.

"BRAKK"

"Berisik. Jangan membuat _mood_ku menjadi lebih buruk." Sasuke menutup sebelah telinganya. Sementara matanya menatap malas kepada ketiga gadis yang merupakan anak buah dari gadis gemuk yang baru saja dilemparnya tadi. Bukannya ketakutan, ketiga gadis itu malah senang melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Hal itu terlihat dari mata gadis-gadis itu yang berbinar-binar. Mungkin jika ini adalah sebuah _anime _maka mata ketiga gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi bentuk hati.

"Sasuke-kun~~ kyaaa!"

"Lepaskan dia atau kalian juga akan kulempar seperti gadis tadi." Sasuke menatap tajam ketiga gadis yang ada di samping Sakura.

"Baik!" mereka bertiga segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura disana.

"Kurasa ini milikmu." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah pita rambut berwarna merah pada gadis _pink_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"A-_Arigatou_" Sakura menerima pita yang diserahkan Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Wajah putihnya memerah.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan pelajaran _Taijutsu_." Mata hitam Sasuke menatap mata hijau Sakura serius. "Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang bisa terus-terusan melindungimu." Sang Uchiha _prodigy_ segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mengangkatnya kembali. Menatap lambang Uchiha yang ada di baju Sasuke. "Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi! Terima kasih Sasuke-kun!" seketika nada bicaranya yang awalnya terkesan lemah kini menjadi lebih tegas dan bersemangat.

Sakura dewasa yang terlihat transparan kini bisa melihat ada senyuman tipis yang tersungging di bibir Sasuke saat itu. Senyuman yang dulu tak dapat dilihatnya.

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa membalikkan punggungnya ia berkata. "Yamanaka berteman denganmu tanpa ada maksud apapun. Aku yakin dia benar-benar tulus." Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sedikit kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sedikit demi sedikit hatinya menghangat. Ia tersenyum menatap punggung anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Um... warna rambutmu tidak aneh kok." Sekilas Sakura dewasa yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka dapat melihat rona wajah Sasuke memerah. "Aku suka..." bisiknya pelan sampai-sampai Sakura kecil yang ada di belakangnya tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Jaa!" Sasuke melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sakura kecil yang termanggu di belakangnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Sedikit kaget dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa ternyata Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengacuhkannya di awal pertemuan mereka. Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sempat _blushing_ saat itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura tahu. Bahwa sejak awal Sasuke tidak pernah mengacuhkannya sedikitpun.

.

.

Pemandangan yang ada di hadapan Sakura kembali berubah. Tak ada lagi anak-anak kecil yang berlarian. Hanya ada Sasuke dan langit berbintang diatasnya. Sakura sadar saat ini ia sudah kembali ke kenyataan. Genjutsu tadi telah berakhir. Ia tersenyum hangat ketika menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang terlihat sangat berkilauan malam ini. "Caramu tadi bagus juga."

Sasuke sempat memalingkan wajahnya sesaat sebelum ia menatap Sakura kembali. Kali ini matanya telah kembali menjadi mata hitam obsidiannya yang biasa. "Aku…" Ia menghela napas sesaat seolah berpikir keras untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. "Sejak awal kita bertemu… Aku sudah merasakan ada hal yang berbeda pada dirimu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit penasaran padamu…" wajah Sasuke maupun Sakura memerah saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tertawa kecil ketika ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan si pemuda onyx itu.

"Agh menyebalkan!" Sasuke mengacak rambut hitamnya gusar. Ia merasa telah mengatakan hal yang paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Ia dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan masuk menuju ke dalam mansion. "Aku tidur duluan." Ujarnya singkat tanpa berbalik.

"Ah, eh… tunggu aku Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sepintas merasa bingung dengan kelakuan suaminya itu. Ia segera bangkit berdiri kemudian berusaha mengejar pemuda yang telah lebih dulu memasuki mansionnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika ia mencapai pintu kamar mereka. Perasaan gugupnya bertambah berkali kali lipat ketika menyadari bahwa seharusnya malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka setelah mereka menikah. Wajah cantiknya memerah. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membuka pintu geser kamar pengantin mereka. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kearah Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring diatas futon mereka.

Berbagai pikiran muncul di kepala gadis itu.

_Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke menolaknya? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja Sasuke pergi darinya. Bagaimana kalau… _

Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengangkat selimut dan membaringkan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke yang berbaring membelakanginya. Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Sasuke-kun…" panggilnya lembut.

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Kembali hening.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya kemudian menatap wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya telah benar-benar tertidur saat ini. Seketika ia merasa sedikit kesal dan kecewa. Suami macam apa yang tidur lebih dulu tanpa melakukan apapun di malam pertama mereka?

Dengan kesal ia meringkuk membelakangi Sasuke. Menutup matanya berusaha untuk tidur dan melupakan kekesalannya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san…"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san… Itachi-nii…"

Ia membuka mata hijaunya lebar-lebar berusaha mencari sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari Sasuke yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Melihat keringat dingin di dahi dan wajah Sasuke, Sakura yakin saat ini suaminya itu sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Sasuke-kun, bangunlah kau bermimpi buruk." Sakura menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan pelan. Ia agak khawatir juga dengan keadaan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun Sakura tidak pernah melihat keadaan Sasuke yang selemah ini. Selama ini di matanya Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda arogan yang tidak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada siapapun.

"HENTIKAN! Itachi-nii!" Tou-san…! Kaa-san jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kini tubuh Uchiha _prodigy _itu bergeriak liar tak tentu arah, mengakibatkan selimut yang dikenakannya terlempar ke sembarang arah. Keringat di wajahnya bertambah banyak. Matanya terpejam namun raut wajahnya semakin mengeras. Sakura yang semakin khawatir dengan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menepuk pipi Sasuke berusaha membangunkan pria itu dari mimpi buruknya.

"SASUKE-KUN! BANGUN!" Ia mulai berteriak panik ketika Sasuke tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Usahanya itu nampaknya tidak sia-sia. Sasuke pada akhirnya membuka matanya. Namun bukan mata hitam onyx teduhnya yang dilihat Sakura. Sharingan, dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar dengan liar disana.

"Sasuke-kun! Sadarlah!"

Sakura dengan segera memeluk suaminya itu berusaha mengembalikan _sense_nya kembali ke dunia nyata. Sasuke yang awalnya terlihat seperti kehilangan akal akhirnya kembali tenang.

"Hah Hah Hah" Napas pemuda itu tersengal-sengal seolah ia baru saja berlari maraton melintasi Ame-gakure. "Sakura?"

"Ya, Sasuke. Ini aku." Sakura memegang pipi pujaan hatinya dengan lembut. Mengusap keringat yang ada disana dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang baru saja diambilnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia terlihat khawatir. "Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan minum untukmu." Sakura berniat bangkit dari duduknya namun usahanya gagal ketika Sasuke menarik lengannya dengan tiba-tiba. Mengakibatkan tubuh gadis itu terjatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya. Wajah Sakura memerah ketika menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Jangan pergi…" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher gadis itu. "Sakura…" suara baritonnya terdengar memelas.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya erat. Tangannya perlahan naik untuk mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke dengan lembut. "Aku ada disini. _Daijoubu._" Ujarnya pelan. Berusaha menenangkan sang Uchiha _prodigy_,

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu. Sasuke tampaknya sudah terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Posisi mereka masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Hanya kini Sasuke tidak lagi menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura. Ia menatap wajah cantik istrinya itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura yang merasakan sesaat lagi dirinya akan tenggelam dalam tatapan Sasuke hanya mampu berkata pelan. "Syukurlah kalau kau sudah baikan." Dengan sedikit _awkward_ ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke namun bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan pergi dariku." Ujarnya pelan namun terdengar sebagai perintah di telinga Sakura.

"A… Aku…" Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata. Suara berat Sasuke benar-benar menghipnotisnya. "Berjanjilah padaku, Sakura…" Sakura hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "… tentu saja aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Aku adalah istrimu."

"Hn…" Sasuke dengan segera membalikkan posisi mereka hingga akhirnya saat ini Sakura menjadi berada di bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat jari kelingking kanannya ke depan wajah Sakura. Mengajak gadis itu untuk berjanji padanya. Sakura tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah suaminya yang terlihat sangat kekanakan untuk ukuran Uchiha _prodigy_ sempurna. Ia tersenyum sebelum mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan mengaitkannya dengan kelingking Sasuke. "Aku berjanji." Ujarnya.

Sasuke menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata "Aku tak pernah memperlihatkan kelemahanku pada siapapun sebelumnya. Kau adalah orang pertama bagiku." dengan sedikit terkejut Sakura akhirnya angkat bertanya "Benarkah?"

"Hn… ya."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain seolah tak mampu menatap gadis itu lagi. "Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi buruk. Entah kenapa kejadian saat itu selalu terbayang dalam benakku. Setiap malam aku melihat bayangan ayah dan ibuku yang dibantai secara sadis oleh kakakku sendiri." Kejujuran tidak terkendali dari Sasuke membuat Sakura terenyuh dan tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Mulai saat ini. Takkan ada lagi mimpi buruk yang akan mengganggu tidurmu." Sakura tersenyum. "Percayalah padaku. Ayo kita buat kenangan yang indah setiap hari." Sasuke sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Kau pandai sekali bicara." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja."

"Sakura…"

"Ng?"

Sasuke mencium bibir indah Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura yang pada awalnya terkejut tampaknya mulai menikmati ciuman Sasuke yang masih berada diatasnya. Ciuman-ciuman lembut akhirnya berubah menjadi lumatan kecil. Ia menyesap bibir bawah Sakura pelan membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Mereka saling melumat, menyesap, bertukar saliva, dan mencium hingga beberapa saat Sakura menghentikannya karena ia kehabisan oksigen. Wajahnya memerah ketika matanya kembali bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura yang tadi berada di bawahnya. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mengusap pelan pipi pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir tipis Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan. Mengulum, menyesap, menjilat bibir pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya seolah mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk. Kali ini ia membiarkan Sakura yang menjadi dominan. Sakura mengabsen gigi-gigi atas Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Membiarkan terbentuknya rantai saliva diantara mereka. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya setelah lima menit berlalu. "Kau agresif juga." Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah malu. "Sebaiknya kita tidur, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya saat ini ia sungguh sangat ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke. Wajahnya benar-benar panas. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seagresif itu tadi. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya ia berkata "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Pada akhirnya Sakura dengan kesal menarik Sasuke kearahnya dan memeluk pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu hingga kau tertidur."

_Uta wo utaou_

_Daiji na uta wo_

_Kaze wo idakou_

_Hikari abite_

_Hoshi wa matataki_

_Fuwa fuwa fururin_

_Negai komete_

"Sasuke-kun…" tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar sudah tertidur. Tapi posisinya saat ini benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa _awkward._ Sasuke memeluknya seolah ia adalah bantal guling kesayangannya. Yang paling membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman adalah pemuda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya. Yukata yang ia kenakan malam ini memiliki kerah yang lebih rendah dari biasanya itulah sebabnya Sakura merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ia berusaha menyingkirkan wajah Sasuke yang terbenam di dadanya. Namun usahanya gagal karena Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Seketika Sakura berkata "Sasuke-kun! Ternyata kau belum tidur!" Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikitpun. Ia malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada empuk istrinya yang masih tertutup yukata. "Cepat singkirkan wajahmu dari situ!" Sakura terlihat kesal. "Tidak mau. Disini bahkan lebih empuk daripada bantal guling milikmu"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah tidak karuan ketika ia mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ya benar, inilah satu lagi sisi lain Sasuke yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Lepaskan aku! dasar Sasuke-kun mesuuum!"

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir chapter ini!<p>

Untuk kalian yang penasaran pada progress fic-fic saya yang lain berikut ini saya lampirkan hasilnya:

1. The Lost Soul Chapter 5 (Last update on 10/28/2013 6:18 PM)

Remaining chapters: UNKNOWN

Estimated word count for this chapter: 3000 word, Now progressing 1700 word.

2. The Melody of Loneliness Chapter 4 (Last update on Ms. Word 10/25/2013 7:35 PM)

Remaining chapters: estimated around 5 chapters remaining

3. Wonderful Life Chapter 4 (Last update on 8/13/2013 6:28 PM)

Remaining chapters: estimated around 6 chapters remaining

4. New fanfic "True Love" unpublished yet. But, it will soon. :D

5. Kimi No Sei (I got stucked on this fic! Somebody help mee!)

Special thanks for:

All dedicated readers who willing to read and review this fanfiction.


	13. The End

Ternyata satu chapter saja tidak cukup untuk mengakhiri fanfiction ini. Dengan terpaksa saya membuat dua chapter sebagai akhir dari fanfiksi ini. Maaf sudah membuat minna-san lama menunggu.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan bagi para readers, baik _silent readers _maupun_ reviewers _yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfiksi ini.

Please enjoy!

Akina Takahashi

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: M

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 13: The End**

_Ne, Naruto_

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan Sakura?_

_Apakah kau akan meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja?_

_Hinata yang telah berkorban begitu banyak untukmu._

_Hinata yang selalu mengagumimu sejak dulu._

_Hinata yang selalu sabar menunggu berharap agar kau membalas cintanya yang ia jaga selama bertahun-tahun._

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Cinta abadiku…

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?_

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya gusar. Matanya menatap perapian yang terlihat mulai meredup. Langit berbintang malam ini terlihat begitu indah namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati itu. Saat ini pikirannya telah tercampur aduk.

Oh, astaga ini bahkan jauh lebih sulit daripada soal ujian Chuunin yang diberikan Hibiki-sensei saat mereka mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat.

Hatinya gusar, gelisah.

Padahal harusnya ia senang saat ini. Jejak Sakura telah berhasil ditemukan berkat ketajaman indera penciuman Akamaru. Bagaimana bisa Sakura berada di Ame-gakure yang jaraknya ratusan kilometer dari Konoha? Belum lagi ada bau misterius yang berada di dekat jejak gadis itu. Kiba mengatakan jika baunya sama dengan _Hitai-ate_ milik Sasuke yang tertinggal di Konoha dulu.

Sasuke…

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di Ame bersama dengan Sakura?

"Argh! Sial!" Naruto menggerutu kesal. Mata _cerulean-_nya memburam. Oh astaga, kepalanya benar-benar sakit saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa ia dapat tidur malam ini. Padahal dini hari esok mereka akan kembali memulai perjalanannya menuju ke Ame.

Ia menatap kosong tenda hijau yang ada di depannya. Disana terlihat Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai dan Neji yang tengah tertidur di dalamnya sementara Hinata terlihat masih terjaga di tenda yang terletak di sebelahnya. Hinata yang secara tidak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan Naruto, segera berjalan menuju ke pemuda _blonde_ itu. Mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Gadis itu sempat mengamati Akamaru yang tertidur di depan tenda tuannya.

"Hari ini langitnya indah sekali ya Naruto-kun. Bintang-bintang terlihat sangat berkilauan disana." Mata gadis itu menatap langit yang ada diatasnya.

"Hinata…" entah kenapa kali ini suara Naruto terdengar sendu. Seolah meminta pertolongan pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut menatap suaminya. Wajahnya tidak lagi memerah ketika Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya di hadapan pemuda _blonde_ ini.

"Hinata…" tanpa sadar lengan kokoh Naruto bergerak perlahan. Menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hatinya menghangat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya sambil berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Sang _heiress _Hyuuga hanya terdiam. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa suaminya ini masih sangat mencintai Sakura-channya. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia ubah. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, sekeras apapun ia berdoa…

Ya, ia tahu akan hal itu. Sangat tahu. Oleh sebab itulah ia dengan egoisnya menerima lamaran pemuda pirang itu. Ya ia tahu saat itu, si _blonde_ ini sedang mengalami masa tersulitnya.

Menyedihkan.

Ia bahkan rela menjadi pelarian Naruto.

Hinata menutup matanya perlahan. Mungkin saja setelah hari ini ia harus kembali melepaskan suaminya ini untuk kembali bersama Haruno Sakura.

"Ne, Naruto-kun…" suara Hinata bergetar hebat. Ia masih berada di dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Dengan menahan berbagai emosinya saat ini, ia memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata _cerulean_ pemuda itu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan memberikan sebuah jimat berwarna merah dengan tulisan kanji berwarna emas diatasnya. "Ini adalah jimat keberuntungan milik klan Hyuuga yang telah diturunkan selama tujuh generasi." Ia membuka telapak tangan Naruto kemudian meletakkan jimat itu diatasnya sebelum menutupnya kembali. "Genggam ini dan berdoalah. Kami-sama pasti akan mendengar doamu."

"Tapi, Hinata… aku…"

"I-itu untukmu Naruto-kun, ka-kau tidak boleh menolaknya." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Naruto. Sedikit kesal karena penyakit gagapnya mulai muncul kembali.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Senyum mengembang dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia kini malah semakin bimbang. Demi Tuhan! Gadis sebaik dan selembut ini berhak bahagia. Naruto hanya kembali terdiam dalam lamunannya. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sendiri.

Haruskah ia meninggalkan Hinata untuk kembali bersama Sakura?

Kami-sama…

Tolong aku…

.

.

.

.

Sakura dengan gusar berusaha mengeluarkan _chakra_ hijau penyembuhnya untuk mengobati jarinya yang terluka karena terkena pisau dapur. Namun usahanya sia-sia belaka. Tak ada lagi cahaya kehijauan yang berpendar seperti biasanya.

Menyedihkan.

Ia tidak terima kenyataan ini.

Kenyataan bahwa ia telah kehilangan kekuatan ninjanya untuk selamanya.

Masih dengan panik ia kembali mencoba mengeluarkannya, namun entah yang keberapa kalinya ia telah kembali gagal. Darah masih saja terus mengalir dari jari telunjuk kirinya yang terluka.

"Sial." Ia menggigit bibirnya kesal. Tanpa sadar ia menangis. Air mata meluncur di kedua belah pipinya yang seputih salju.

Apalagi yang ia miliki selain kemampuan penyembuhnya? Bukankah selama ini ia dikenal sebagai ninja medis jenius yang dimiliki oleh Konoha? Jika kemampuannya ini menghilang, apa yang akan terjadi?

Ia kembali menyalahkan dirinya. Seandainya ia tidak bertemu Madara hari itu, seandainya ia tidak menghabiskan seluruh chakranya untuk dapat bertahan hidup setelah ledakan besar itu terjadi… mungkin, mungkin saja ia masih bertugas sebagai ninja medis di medan perang

TES TES TES

Air mata menetes ke lukanya yang masih terbuka.

Perih. Namun tak seperih hatinya.

Ia telah menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya untuk mempelajari kemampuan penyembuh ini. Jika ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk selamanya ini sama saja dengan ia telah menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Sakura." Sasuke berjalan mendekati punggung Sakura yang masih duduk terdiam di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Seketika saja ia melihat bahu istrinya itu menegang.

Sakura yang merasakan keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya segera mengelap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Baru saja Sasuke hendak menepuk bahunya, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membalikkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke. Ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Saat ini ia tak ingin Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dirinya kembali lagi menjadi tidak berguna seperti saat mereka _genin_ dulu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku…" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sakura sudah keburu menyelanya kembali. "Oh, kau mau makan ya? Akan segera kusiapkan. Tunggulah." Ujarnya. Ia berjalan melewati pemuda tampan beryukata hitam itu dengan segera. Namun belum beberapa langkah ia pergi, Sasuke telah menarik tangan kirinya.

"Ah!" rintih Sakura ketika ia merasakan lukanya sakit akibat tertarik oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Kau terluka?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat jari kiri Sakura yang berdarah.

"Ah, ini hanya luka kecil. Aku akan mengambil plester di dalam." Sakura kembali tersenyum. Namun senyumannya seketika menghilang ketika Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang terluka ke dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah ketika ia melihat Sasuke menghisap dan menjilat jarinya.

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan."

Sasuke dengan segera menghentikan tindakannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Mata hitamnya menatap dalam mata _emerald _Sakura. "_Daijoubu_. Tak apa." Ujarnya pelan seolah ia mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadis ini.

Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Tak apa Sakura…"

Dan kini Sakura kembali menangis dalam diam. "Tak apa." Gumam Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan berguna lagi bagimu Sasuke-kun…" isaknya. "Bahkan luka sekecil ini pun aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan ia masih memeluk Sakura, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu tanpa kata-kata.

"Aku tak bisa menyembuhkanmu jika kau terluka."

"Tak apa."

"Aku tak bisa melindungimu lagi."

"Hn…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Menatap pria itu dengan tatapan heran. "Kau menganggap ini bukan masalah besar?"

"Kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan apapun untukku Sakura." Sasuke menatap lembut Sakura. "Kau sudah berkorban terlalu banyak ini gantian aku yang akan melindungimu."

Sakura menatap mata hitam Sasuke dengan penuh rasa kaget sekaligus haru. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berguna lagi bagimu Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata pelan. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau membenci orang yang tidak berguna?"

"Siapa bilang jika kau tidak berguna bagiku?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang sangat jarang terlihat. "Hanya dengan berada di sisiku saja itu sudah sangat berguna bagiku."

"Sasuke-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke segera membungkamnya. "Karena saat ini…" Sasuke memegang dagu gadis itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Memaksa Sakura menatap matanya lebih dekat. "Kaulah yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup."

Sakura hanya terdiam membeku. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak pernah ingat jika Sasuke pernah seromantis ini sebelumnya. "…"

Melihat Sakura yang terdiam, Sasuke merasa canggung. Ia dengan segera bergegas mengambil plester dari kotak P3K yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Dengan _awkward_ dia memasang plester tersebut pada jari telunjuk kiri Sakura yang terluka.

"Ayo kita pergi." Pemuda _raven_ itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Eh?" Sakura yang sempat terpana akibat perlakuan romantis Sasuke yang sangat berada diluar dugaannya segera tersadar. "Pergi kemana?"

"Mizu-kage ingin bertemu dengan kita." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Ayo." Ia membimbing Sakura berjalan keluar.

Seketika saja Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha mengingat bagaimana tampang Mizu-kage. Ia sudah pernah melihatnya dalam pertemuan antar kage sebelumnya. Saat itu ia menemani Tsunade sebagai perwakilan Konoha.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang berpakaian seksi muncul dalam benaknya. Dalam hatinya mulai muncul kecemburuan pada sang Mizu-kage. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat mengetahui sifat sang Kage yang hobi menggoda lelaki terutama lelaki tampan seperti suaminya ini.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh terperdaya oleh kecantikan Mizu-kage."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura yang terdengar seperti ancaman. Namun seketika saja ia tertawa kecil. "Kau kira aku pria yang mudah diperdaya wanita?"

Sakura salah tingkah. "Bukan. Maksudku…"

Sasuke segera memotong perkataan Sakura. "Hmm… kau butuh berapa tahun untuk memenangkan hatiku Sakura?"

"Ah, apa?" Sakura sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya ia menjawab. "Mungkin kurang lebih sekitar dua puluh tahun jika aku menghitungnya sejak aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu dulu."

"Nah, berarti Mizu-kage itu harus mau menunggu selama dua puluh tahun jika ia ingin memperdayaku." Kini gantian Sakura yang tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Kupikir ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus bertahan menunggu selama itu."

"Tapi aku sanggup." Sakura melanjutkan.

"Ya, wanita yang sanggup untuk mendapatkan hatiku hanya kau. Uchiha Sakura."

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Sakura terpesona pada pria yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. Sungguh ia tidak bisa beradu mulut dengan pria ini. Karena pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang akan kalah telak. Sakura bingung, darimana Sasuke mempelajari kata-kata seromantis ini? Bukankah selama ini pria ini hanya terobsesi pada dendam?

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Sakura akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara Sasuke menyadarkannya. Ia menatap pintu kayu yang terdapat di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka telah berada di depan kantor Mizu-kage.

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan sopan.

"Masuk." Perintah singkat dari dalam ruangan memberi isyarat pada keduanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

KRIET

Sasuke membuka pintu yang di depannya perlahan. Seketika saja Sakura mengamati ruangan itu. Hanya sebuah ruang kantor biasa. Meja yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas dokumen, sebuah sofa dan sebuah rak buku menghiasi ruangan itu. Mata _emeraldnya _tanpa sadar bertatapan dengan mata hijau seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat yang kini sedang duduk di balik meja kantornya. Wanita itu memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Ara, ternyata inilah Uchiha Sasuke yang digosipkan orang-orang." Wanita itu memandangi Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Jelas ia memiliki ketertarikan pada pemuda ini. Sakura hanya memandang kesal. Ia berdeham untuk menghentikan kegiatan pandang memandang ini.

"EHEM"

"Ah, kau Haruno Sakura kan? Kita sudah pernah bertemu sewaktu pertemuan antar kage dulu." Mizu-kage segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Maaf Mizukage-_sama_. Marga saya telah berganti menjadi Uchiha." Sakura menekankan suffiks –_sama_ pada Mizukage agar wanita itu mengetahui tempatnya sendiri. "Ada perlu apa dengan saya dan _suami_ saya?" kini ia kembali menekankan kata suami dalam kata-katanya. Dan ternyata hal itu sukses membuat raut wajah Mizu-kage berubah menjadi kesal.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya percuma saja ia bermanis-manis pada Sakura tadi. Buktinya kini Sakura sudah terbakar api cemburu padahal Mizu-kage tidak, –setidaknya belum melakukan apa-apa pada mereka.

"Langsung saja pada intinya." Mizu-kage segera melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin kau membantu pasukan pertahanan kami. Aku ingin kau menjadi pemimpin tim Anbu Ame-gakure" Ia menatap Sasuke serius.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam. Sementara Sakura sedikit merasa _shock_.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan statusmu sebagai _missing nin _Konoha atau apapun itu." Jelas sang Mizu-kage. "Yang aku tahu kau adalah Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup. Mengingat klan-mu telah berjasa besar pada negeri ini. Kupikir tak ada salahnya bagiku untuk memberikan jabatan penting ini bagimu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Konoha? Bagaimanapun negara kami masih menganggap Sasuke-kun sebagai seorang kriminal." Sakura tanpa sadar menyela perkataan Mizu-kage. Wanita cantik itu kini memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Tentu saja kami akan memberikan perlindungan penuh pada kalian berdua. Konoha takkan bisa melakukan apapun pada kalian. Jadi, apakah kau mau menerima tawaranku ini Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mizu-kage bangkit dari duduknya. Kimono furisode berwarna ungu semakin mempercantik penampilannya. Ia maju mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke. Sedikit banyak Sakura iri pada tubuh sintal wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuh dengan lekuk sempurna yang dapat membuat semua lelaki terpesona. Dengan terburu ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terpengaruh. Mata _onyx_nya hanya menatap tajam sang Mizu-kage.

"Wah ternyata kau lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat."

Sakura kembali berdeham. "EHEM"

Sasuke tersenyum geli ketika melihat perang dingin antara kedua wanita itu. Dengan segera ia berkata. "Tentu saja aku akan menerimanya jika istriku mengizinkannya."

Mizu-kage kembali menatap Sakura tajam seolah memaksanya. "Jadi apakah kau mengizinkannya Sakura?"

Sakura menunduk sebentar untuk berpikir. Ia tidak suka jika Sasuke harus bekerja bersama dengan perempuan genit ini. Tapi ia tak mungkin juga membiarkan Sasuke menjadi pengangguran selamanya kan? Sudah cukup ia menderita selama bertahun-tahun menjadi _missing nin._ Lagipula negara mana yang mau menerima Sasuke dan dirinya ketika status kenegaraannya saja saat ini masih tidak jelas. Belum lagi nama Sasuke yang masih terdaftar dalam _bingo book_ alias daftar pencarian kriminal Konoha. Jelas inilah satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja saya mengizinkannya."

Senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik Mizu-kage. "Bagus sekali kalau begitu!"

"Ah satu lagi."

"Ya?"

"Aku mendengar kemampuan medismu sangat hebat." Tubuh Sakura bergetar ketika mendengar ini. "Apakah kau mau membantu tenaga medis kami?"

"Maaf." Nada kekecewaan terdengar dari suara Sakura. "Tapi saat ini saya tidak lagi mempunyai kemampuan penyembuh. Seluruh _chakra_ saya hilang akibat kecelakaan sewaktu bertugas di medan perang."

"Ah.." Mizu-kage hanya tersenyum tipis. Sesaat Sakura berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Mizu-kage ini adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf padanya karena sudah berburuk sangka tadi. "Aku tidak berkata kalau kau harus turun ke medan perang. Aku hanya ingin kau membagi ilmu pengetahuanmu dengan para _kunoichi_ negeri Ame di akademi ninja."

"Maksud Anda…"

"Ya, aku ingin kau menjadi pengajar di akademi ninja." Mizu-kage menambahkan. "Mungkin kau bisa mengajarkan ilmu dan teknik pengobatan yang kau miliki. Jujur saja saat ini kami kekurangan tenaga medis."

"Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja saya akan menerimanya. Terima kasih Mizukage-_sama_" Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum ber_ojigi_ memberi hormat pada sang kage.

"Baiklah. Selesai untuk hari ini." Mizukage kembali menambahkan. "Maaf, Sakura saat ini aku ingin merundingkan strategi pertahanan dengan suamimu. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"

Sakura terlihat kesal. Namun pada akhirnya ia angkat kaki juga. Sebelum ia membuka pintu keluar ia melihat Sasuke berbisik dari sudut mulutnya. "Tenanglah, dia masih harus menunggu dua puluh tahun lagi."

Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Mizu-kage penasaran. "Kenapa ia tertawa?"

"Tidak ada." Ujar Sasuke singkat. "Sekarang bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi keamanan di negara ini?"

"Baiklah." Mizu-kage mengambil sebuah peta berukuran besar dari atas meja kerjanya dan mulai menjelaskan bagaimana strategi keamanan yang ada saat ini.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan di tengah kota Ame. Cuaca saat ini berbeda dari biasanya. Cerah tanpa tanda-tanda akan hujan sedikitpun. Padahal biasanya hujan turun hampir setiap hari di negeri hujan ini. Ia bersenandung kecil ketika ia mulai berbelok menuju ke mansion Uchiha yang terletak di pinggir kota. Suasana hari ini sangat sepi walaupun cuaca yang sangat cerah ini sangat menggoda untuk melakukan aktivitas diluar rumah. Entah kenapa sepertinya orang-orang lebih suka bermain di tengah kota daripada di pinggiran kota seperti ini.

Baru saja Sakura hendak membuka pintu gerbang mansion yang kini telah menjadi miliknya dan Sasuke, ia telah dikagetkan oleh suara yang telah lama dikenalnya.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha mencari sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia melihat si pemuda _blonde_ sahabat terbaiknya yang dulu pernah sangat dicintainya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju dirinya yang hanya diam terpaku.

BRUKK

Hampir saja Sakura terjatuh karena ditabrak tiba-tiba oleh Naruto jika saja pemuda itu tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Naruto?!" pekik Sakura yang sama kagetnya dengan pemuda itu. "Oh astaga ini bukan mimpi kan?" gumamnya saat ia teringat mimpinya yang sangat mengerikan waktu itu.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya seolah ia tak mau melepaskan Sakura lagi. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Kupikir, kupikir aku tidak dapat bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Naruto…"

Naruto yang masih mengalami _euphoria_ yang luar biasa karena berhasil menemukan Sakura kembali tanpa sadar segera menarik wajah gadis itu lebih dekat. Menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sakura berusaha berontak namun kekuatan Naruto yang jauh lebih besar darinya membuat semua usahanya menjadi sia-sia. "UUMPH HMMPH" Sakura panik. Sungguh panik. Apalagi ketika lidah Naruto berhasil memasuki dirinya. Mendominasi semua pergerakan lidahnya. Ia tahu ia harus mengakhiri semua ini. Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak mau mengkhianati Sasuke.

Naruto bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya ia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia seolah kerasukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Sepertinya semua perasaannya meledak keluar. Mendominasi raganya dan mematikan otaknya sehingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"HMMPH UMMPHH" saat ini Sakura hampir kehabisan napas. Yang benar saja, Naruto sepertinya tak berniat untuk menghentikan ciuman panas yang telah berlangsung selama hampir dua menit ini.

"CTARR"

Seketika saja Sakura melihat Naruto jatuh terjengkang tak berdaya. Di hadapannya ia dapat melihat yukata hitam berlambang Uchiha di punggung Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak luar biasa marah. Sharingannya berputar liar. Tangan kanannya yang ia pakai untuk meninju Naruto masih mengeluarkan listrik. Ternyata ia menggunakan _chidori_ tadi. Pantas saja Sakura mendengar suara ledakan besar tadi.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati pemuda yan ada di hadapannya ini. Bagaimanapun ia telah sangat kurang ajar karena membiarkan Naruto menciumnya tanpa izin.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

><p>Chapter selanjutnya adalah antiklimaks dari kisah ini. Pertemuan kembali tim tujuh dan penyelesaian konflik yang ada.<p>

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

Saran dan kritik saya terima dengan senang hati.


	14. Fate

Akhirnya cerita galau ini berakhir juga...

Akina Takahashi proudly presents,

The last chapter of Love Always Comes Late.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 preview:<p>

Sakura berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan di tengah kota Ame. Cuaca saat ini berbeda dari biasanya. Cerah tanpa tanda-tanda akan hujan sedikitpun. Padahal biasanya hujan turun hampir setiap hari di negeri hujan ini. Ia bersenandung kecil ketika ia mulai berbelok menuju ke mansion Uchiha yang terletak di pinggir kota. Suasana hari ini sangat sepi walaupun cuaca yang sangat cerah ini sangat menggoda untuk melakukan aktivitas diluar rumah. Entah kenapa sepertinya orang-orang lebih suka bermain di tengah kota daripada di pinggiran kota seperti ini.

Baru saja Sakura hendak membuka pintu gerbang _mansion_ yang kini telah menjadi miliknya dan Sasuke, ia telah dikagetkan oleh suara yang telah lama dikenalnya.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha mencari sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia melihat si pemuda _blonde_ sahabat terbaiknya yang dulu pernah sangat dicintainya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju dirinya yang hanya diam terpaku.

BRUKK

Hampir saja Sakura terjatuh karena ditabrak tiba-tiba oleh Naruto jika saja pemuda itu tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Naruto?!" pekik Sakura yang sama kagetnya dengan pemuda itu. "Oh astaga ini bukan mimpi kan?" gumamnya saat ia teringat mimpinya yang sangat mengerikan waktu itu.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya seolah ia tak mau melepaskan Sakura lagi. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Kupikir, kupikir aku tidak dapat bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Naruto…"

Naruto yang masih mengalami _euphoria_ yang luar biasa karena berhasil menemukan Sakuranya kembali tanpa sadar segera menarik wajah gadis itu lebih dekat. Menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sakura berusaha berontak namun kekuatan Naruto yang jauh lebih besar darinya membuat semua usahanya menjadi sia-sia. "UUMPH HMMPH" Sakura panik. Sungguh panik. Apalagi ketika lidah Naruto berhasil memasuki dirinya. Mendominasi semua pergerakan lidahnya. Ia tahu ia harus mengakhiri semua ini. Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak mau mengkhianati Sasuke.

Naruto bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya ia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia seolah kerasukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Sepertinya semua perasaannya meledak keluar. Mendominasi raganya dan mematikan otaknya sehingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"HMMPH UMMPHH" saat ini Sakura hampir kehabisan napas. Yang benar saja, Naruto sepertinya tak berniat untuk menghentikan ciuman panas yang telah berlangsung selama hampir dua menit ini.

"CTARR"

Seketika saja Sakura melihat Naruto jatuh terjengkang tak berdaya. Di hadapannya ia dapat melihat yukata hitam berlambang Uchiha di punggung Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak luar biasa marah. Sharingannya berputar liar. Tangan kanannya yang ia pakai untuk meninju Naruto masih mengeluarkan listrik. Ternyata ia menggunakan _chidori_ tadi. Pantas saja Sakura mendengar suara ledakan besar tadi.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Bagaimanapun ia telah sangat kurang ajar karena membiarkan Naruto menciumnya tanpa izin.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: M

Pairing: SasuSakuNaru

Warning: Canon, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Always Comes Late<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 14: Fate**

"Berani-beraninya kau mencium istriku!" geram Sasuke marah. _Sharingan_nya berputar liar.

"Sudah, hentikan Sasuke-kun." Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Berusaha menghentikan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mau melancarkan serangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sasuke? Teme?" Naruto memegangi dadanya yang sakit akibat diserang tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke. Sepertinya satu atau dua tulang rusuknya patah. Beruntung ia memiliki _chakra_ _kyuubi_ sehingga lukanya dapat sembuh dengan cepat.

"Cih, _dobe_ brengsek kau!" Sasuke masih terlihat marah. "Sudah cukup Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mulai panik. Ia berlari menuju ke tengah-tengah kedua pemuda itu.

"Naruto! Sakura! Dan oh, astaga Sasuke!" Kiba berlari menuju ketiganya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Shikamaru! Sai! Neji! Hinata! Cepat kesini! Aku sudah menemukan mereka!" serunya.

Segera saja Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Hinata berlari menghampiri mereka.

Sakura yang sedikit kaget karena bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman ninjanya akhirnya tersenyum. "Ayo sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam." Ajak Sakura. Gadis itu mengerling pada Shikamaru. "Shikamaru tolong bantu pisahkan dua pemuda pemarah ini."

"_Yare-yare_." Dengan muka malas Shikamaru memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang hampir saja memulai ronde kedua pertarungan mereka. "Merepotkan." gerutunya

Sakura mempersilakan Hinata, Kiba, Neji, dan Sai untuk segera masuk. Akamaru yang sejak tadi mengikuti Kiba dari belakang kini berlarian menuju ke halaman belakang mansion untuk mengejar seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning besar.

"Woah, _mansion_ yang bagus sekali!" puji Kiba. Ia dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas bantal duduk yang telah disiapkan Sakura. Sementara Sakura menyiapkan beberapa gelas _ocha_ bagi para tamu kejutannya, Shikamaru telah berhasil mendamaikan Sasuke dan Naruto dan kini telah membawa keduanya untuk bergabung di ruang tamu.

"…"

Suasana _awkward _diantara tim tujuh menguar dengan hebatnya membuat Neji segera mengerling kearah Shikamaru yang segera mengerti maksud dari pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Agh, menyebalkan." Shikamaru terlihat kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan malas. "Sebaiknya segera selesaikan masalah kalian." Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi kode pada Kiba, Sai, Neji, dan Hinata untuk segera mengikutinya. "Ayo kita pergi keluar. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan semuanya."

Dengan segera mereka berlima pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura yang masih duduk diam di ruang tamu.

"…"

Sakura merasa kebingungan. Ia berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan namun ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih bertatapan dengan tatapan tajam yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dengan segera ia menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, berusaha menenangkannya. Jujur saat ini ia sangat takut melihat mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang kembali terlihat dingin seperti saat dirinya masih dipenuhi dendam dulu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke." Akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mampu menatap mata _onyx_ sang Uchiha. "Semuanya terjadi begitu saja." Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. "Aku… -maksudku kami mencari Sakura-chan kemana-mana. Berminggu-minggu telah berlalu sejak Sakura-chan menghilang. Kami hampir putus asa." Akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang tepat berada di depannya. Mata birunya menyiratkan penyesalan yang amat sangat. "Hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya disini. Jadi tanpa sadar aku…" ia tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Daijoubu."_ Sakura tersenyum. "Benar kan Sasuke-kun?" Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih membatu di sampingnya.

"…"

"Oh ayolah Sasuke-kun… maafkan Naruto. Oke?"

"…"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas. Seketika mata birunya melebar ketika melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik Sakura ke pelukannya.

CUPP

Dengan tiba-tiba sang Uchiha _prodigy _mencium bibir mungil Sakura dengan penuh hasrat. Sama seperti ketika ia Naruto mencium istrinya. Mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar. Ia sempat berontak namun akhirnya ia terdiam. Sungguh saat ini ia merasa sangat kesal dan malu.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Sedikit banyak ada perasaan cemburu dalam hatinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak mampu lagi melihat kedua pasangan yang tengah berciuman di depannya saat ini.

Akhirnya ciuman panas itu selesai juga. Sasuke melayangkan seringainya pada Naruto. "Dengan ini kita impas."

Sakura hanya menarik napas panjang. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan malu. Ia kesal karena ia merasa menjadi mainan yang diperebutkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Memangnya wanita macam apa dia sehingga pemuda-pemuda ini bisa seenaknya mencium dirinya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian…

PLAKK

Gadis itu menampar Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke yang kaget hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Belum sadar dari keterkejutannya ketika ia melihat Sakura menampar Sasuke, Naruto melihat Sakura berjalan menuju kearahnya.

PLAKK

Sakura menampar pipi kiri Naruto. "Aww! Sakit Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengaduh sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Wajah gadis itu memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Kalian berdua sama saja! Tidak berubah. Tetap bodoh seperti saat genin dulu!" geram Sakura. Mata hijaunya berair. "Kalian pikir aku ini wanita macam apa?"

"Sakura-chan maaf… aku-" Naruto salah tingkah.

"Diam kau Naruto!" Teriak Sakura. Ia benar-benar marah saat ini.

Naruto terdiam. Merasa _shock_ karena ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan si gadis _pink_ yang saat ini terlihat sangat marah. Namun si gadis bukannya tenang malah membentak Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau juga!"

"…"

Naruto diam-diam melirik Sasuke. Sedikit merasa geli karena ternyata Sasuke juga diperlakukan sama dengannya. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan oleh si _blonde_ segera saja menatap mata biru Naruto. Tawa tiba-tiba saja meledak diantara mereka saat mereka bertatapan mata.

"Hahahahaha."

Sakura yang masih kesal kini menjadi bingung ketika melihat kedua pemuda yang masih terduduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. "Ugh! Ini tidak lucu!" gerutunya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Hahahahaha." Tawa masih saja menggema di ruang tamu. Rupanya baik Naruto maupun Sasuke masih belum berniat menghentikannya.

"Kau lucu sekali Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengelap ujung matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Wajahmu memerah seperti tomat dan kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang marah karena permennya diambil."

Sakura hendak berkata-kata namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan kesal ia berteriak. "Ya sudah! Urus saja masalah kalian sendiri!" Ia menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju ke teras depan untuk bergabung dengan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto mencoba memanggil gadis itu. Namun Sakura hanya berbalik sesaat untuk mengejek Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia berlari keluar.

Sasuke dan Naruto sempat bertatapan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Naruto tersenyum. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Sakura seceria dan seekspresif itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun terakhir ini dia menjadi pemurung."

"Hn…" Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Ia masih ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Bagaimana wajah gadis itu saat ia bilang ia tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup lagi. Sesaat ia berpikir jangan-jangan Sakura telah tertular oleh sifat melankolisnya. Gadis itu memang tak banyak mengekspresikan perasaannya malah terkesan canggung jika berada di dekatnya. Sungguh ia lebih menyukai sosok _Fangirl_ kekanakan Sakura yang dulu dianggapnya menyebalkan.

"…"

"Lama tak jumpa Sasuke." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran jahil khasnya. "Kau terlihat lebih tampan dibandingkan dulu." sindirnya.

"_Urusai_ dobe." Gerutu Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau terlihat lebih bodoh dibandingkan dulu." Ia membalikkan kata-kata Sasuke.

Seketika cengiran Naruto menghilang. "Hei, hei setidaknya aku memujimu kan? Kenapa kau menghinaku?!" ujarnya kesal. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Mengepalkan tangannya seolah mengajak Sasuke untuk bertarung. _Rasengan_ mulai berputar membentuk lingkaran biru kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Sebaiknya kau dinginkan kepalamu dan duduk tenang disana." Sasuke mengambil segelas _ocha_ yang ada di meja kemudian meminumnya perlahan. "aku tidak ingin rumahku hancur."

"TEME!" bukannya duduk Naruto malah mendekati Sasuke dan melayangkan tinjunya. Namun belum sempat _rasengan_nya mengenai Sasuke. Si pemuda Uchiha ini telah mengaktifkan _sharingan_nya terlebih dahulu. Naruto merasakan _chakra_nya menghilang dan ia terduduk lemas diatas kursi yang baru didudukinya tadi.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar." Suara dingin Sasuke menggema. "Sakura ingin kita menyelesaikan semuanya saat ini juga."

Naruto sedikit malu dengan sikapnya tadi. Betapa mudahnya ia terpancing oleh Sasuke. "_Gomen_. Maafkan aku tadi aku sempat tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

"Hn…"

"…"

"Jadi…" Naruto akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. "Kita mencintai wanita yang sama…" mata birunya menerawang jauh.

"…"

"Hn…"

"Seharusnya aku menyerah sejak awal. Sejak kita masih _genin_ dulu. Sejak dulu aku tahu bahwa Sakura-chan hanya melihatmu seorang. Tapi aku bersikeras untuk tetap memaksakan perasaanku padanya hingga saat kau pergi akhirnya Sakura-chan sedikit demi sedikit mulai melihatku." Naruto menghela napas. "Ahh seandainya saja aku menyerah sejak dulu… rasanya pasti tidak akan sesakit ini…"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Tapi inilah yang terbaik. Kau sudah menikah dengan Sakura-chan dan aku sudah menikah dengan Hinata." Cengiran Naruto kembali muncul. "Kita berempat tidak akan terjebak pada lingkaran tiada akhir lagi. Semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Benar kan Sasuke?"

"Kata-katamu puitis sekali. Sebaiknya kau menyusul jejak Jiraiya untuk menulis novel." Entah ini sindiran atau pernyataan serius namun kata-kata Sasuke kali ini sukses membuat Naruto tertawa. "Oh astaga teme! Kau belajar melawak dari mana?"

"Cih." Sasuke mendengus dan menatap Naruto kesal. "Berhenti tertawa."

"Hahahahahaha." Bukannya berhenti, tawa Naruto malah semakin keras.

"Dobe!" tawa Naruto kembali terhenti ketika _Sharingan _berputar liar dimata Sasuke.

"Ampun Sasuke! _Peace_! Oke?"

"Huh."

"Lagipula aku merasa tenang jika kau yang menjadi suami dari Sakura-chan. Kalau saja orang seperti _Rock Lee_ yang menikah dengan Sakura-chan mungkin saja aku telah membunuhnya dan menculik Sakura-chan untuk kawin lari." Sesaat Naruto dapat melihat raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. Namun si Uchiha kembali ke raut wajah dinginnya yang biasa.

Naruto mengambil gelasnya dan menyeruput _ocha_ yang ada di dalamnya. "Jadi kau tidak akan ikut dengan kami pulang ke Konoha?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Benar juga. Para tetua pasti akan menangkap dan memenjarakanmu karena kau masih berstatus sebagai _missing nin_." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi tenang saja Sasuke! Jika aku berhasil menjadi Hokage, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang keriput itu berbuat seenaknya!" seru Naruto dengan nada meyakinkan.

"_Baka_." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hm.. hmm… ngomong-ngomong Sasuke." Seketika senyuman jahil terpampang di wajah Naruto. "Apakah misi terakhirmu sudah berhasil?"

"?"

"Itu lho, misi yang paling ingin kau selesaikan seumur hidupmu. Selain membalas dendam tentunya."

Wajah Sasuke memerah ketika menyadari maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil membangun kembali klan Uchiha?" Cengiran Naruto semakin melebar. "Berapa kali kau melakukannya dalam seminggu?"

Sasuke hanya menggeram kesal. Oh astaga, tidak tahukah si baka Naruto ini bahwa hal itu adalah topik pembicaraan terlarang di rumahnya? Bagaimanapun juga si baka ini tidak boleh tahu kalau ia dan Sakura hingga saat ini masih belum melakukan apapun.

"Hn… kau sendiri, bagaimana denganmu? Aku belum melihat adanya calon Uzumaki kecil. Padahal kau sudah menikah jauh lebih dulu daripada aku." Serangan mendadak Sasuke membuat Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Karena pada kenyataannya ia dan Hinata masih berstatus perjaka dan perawan. Naruto terdiam. Ia mendengus. "Cih. Teme, lihat saja aku pasti akan berhasil lebih dulu. Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau kalah darimu!" Naruto menatap rival sejatinya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum arogan. "Terserahmulah."

"…"

"Hei, kalian sudah selesai kan?" Kiba tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang tamu tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada. "Di luar dingin sekali." Keluh Kiba.

"Tentu saja." Naruto segera bangkit berdiri, ia berjalan menyambut Kiba dan yang lainnya untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai secara otomatis duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke sementara Kiba yang baru saja selesai memberi makan Akamaru segera saja mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang menggema di ruang tamu. Sepertinya Kiba bertingkah bodoh lagi hingga membuat yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian pasti lapar kan?" Sakura dengan cekatan mengambil celemeknya yang tergantung di pintu dapur. "Aku dan Hinata akan memasak untuk kalian. Tunggulah." Ujarnya.

Hinata mengikuti Sakura berjalan menuju ke dapur. "Sakura-chan…"

"Hm? Ada apa Hinata?" Sakura masih terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan sayur-sayuran dari dalam kantung belanjanya. Ia menyalakan keran air dan mulai mencuci semuanya. Sementara Hinata masih berdiri diam di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat gugup.

"Ano… Sakura-chan aku…"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan ia menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Semuanya sudah berakhir dengan _ending_ yang bagus kan?"

Hinata terlihat kaget. "Ah ya benar tapi…" –Naruto masih menyimpan perasaan padamu Sakura-chan.

"Hinata…" Sakura meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Hinata. Mata _emerald_nya menatap _byakugan_ milik gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Anggap saja semua itu sebagai pembelajaran agar kita tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Sakura tersenyum. "Kau dan aku sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda. Aku sudah memilih Sasuke dan kau sudah memilih Naruto. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah menikmati apa yang telah kita pilih, bukan menyesalinya."

Kaget dengan perkataan Sakura yang menurutnya luar biasa bijak itu membuat Hinata hanya kembali terdiam.

"Hinata?"

"Tapi Sakura-chan… saat ini Naruto-kun tidak mencintaiku."

Sakura menghela napas kecil sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Mungkin iya. Tapi percayalah Hinata, saat ini kau telah menjadi sosok yang takkan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun di benak Naruto. Perasaannya padamu bukanlah perasaan biasa." Ia menggenggam tangan gadis pemalu itu dan kembali menatap matanya. "Dan aku yakin, tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk mengubah perasaan itu menjadi perasaan cinta."

Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. "Saat ini Naruto telah menjadi bagian dari masa laluku. Aku sudah melupakan perasaanku padanya." Ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan untuk menatap wajah Hinata yang basah karena tergenang air mata. "Aku akan menitipkan sahabatku yang bodoh itu padamu, Hinata." Senyum lembut nan hangat terpampang di wajah Sakura. "Ah, dan karena Naruto itu bodoh dan tidak peka sebaiknya kau segera mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu secara jelas padanya. Kalau tidak, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan mengerti."

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata menangis haru. "_Arigatou_." Ujarnya pelan sambil mengelap air matanya.

"_Douiteshimahite_." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia segera melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya kembali. "Ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita Hinata. Sepertinya para pria sudah kelaparan."

"_Un._" Hinata mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya mulai membantu Sakura untuk memasak.

.

.

.

Suasana malam hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dari suasana siang harinya. Hanya saja ada suara jangkrik dan suara katak yang saling bersahutan untuk memecah keheningan malam. Kedelapan shinobi Konoha itu telah kembali beristirahat di kamarnya masing-masing. Ada tiga kamar yang terisi di mansion Uchiha yang biasanya sepi itu.

Naruto menatap langit malam dari jendela yang terdapat di kamar yang ditempati dirinya dan Hinata. Mata birunya menerawang jauh sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata bangkit dari futonnya dan berjalan menuju suaminya yang terlihat gelisah itu. Naruto hanya diam, ia tidak bergerak dari posisinya yang tengah duduk bersila di lantai tatami sewarna bambu. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Yukata biru muda yang dipinjamkan Sakura membuatnya terlihat lebih anggun dari biasanya.

Sejenak Naruto memperhatikan gadis pemalu yang ada di sampingnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Oh astaga, sejak kapan Hinata berubah menjadi secantik ini?

"Naruto-kun?" byakugannya terlihat bingung. Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"Err… kau terlihat cantik malam ini." Ujarnya malu sambil mengacak rambut _blonde_nya pelan.

BLUSH

Seketika pujian kecil Naruto membuat gadis itu memerah karena malu. "_A-a-arigatou_…"

"Aah… _douiteshimashite…"_

Senyuman lebar Naruto seketika membuat degup jantung Hinata semakin menggila.

"Hinata…"

"Ah, eh, ya? Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang tersipu kini terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini…" Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, pemuda itu memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi istriku." Naruto kembali mempersempit jarak mereka. "Terima kasih telah memberiku cinta yang begitu tulus."

Hinata tak dapat berkata-kata. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti udang rebus. Ia hanya diam menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Pertemuanku dengan Sasuke dan Sakura hari ini telah menydarkanku bahwa sebenarnya Tuhan telah menggariskan takdir kita dengan jelas sejak dulu. Sakura ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milik Sasuke, bukan milikku." Hinata dapat merasakan tangan Naruto yang menggenggamnya bergetar. "Sekarang aku sadar. Aku tidak perlu lagi menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan mengharapkan Sakura." Hinata menatap mata _cerulean_ Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau telah memberikan cintamu padaku dan aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Izinkan aku membalas cintamu Hinata." Suara pemuda _blonde_ itu semakin mantap. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberanikan dirinya menatap Hinata "Aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena kaget. Tanpa sadar air mata haru mengalir di wajahnya.

"Eh, kenapa kau menangis Hinata?" Naruto terlihat panik. Ia berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang kini mulai menangis sesenggukan di pelukannya. "Maaf, maaf aku tidak bermaksud…" kata-kata Naruto seketika terhenti ketika gadis itu dengan cepat menyambar bibirnya. Mencium pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hi-hinata?" Masih dengan keterkejutan luar biasa, Naruto meraba bibirnya yang basah. Ia menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Aku… aku bahagia… terima kasih Naruto-kun… Awalnya kupikir, kupikir kau tidak akan mencintaiku. Kupikir Sakura-lah yang akan mengisi hatimu selamanya. Jadi mendengarmu menyatakan cinta padaku…"

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah cantik gadis itu sebelum akhirnya matanya manatap bibir Hinata yang telah menciumnya tadi. Dengan segera ia meraih tengkuk Hinata dan mengarahkan bibir gadis itu ke bibirnya. Hinata yang sekilas terlihat terkejut kini hanya diam menikmati perlakuan suaminya ini. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh hasrat. Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Hinata, memaksa gadis itu untuk mengizinkan lidahnya memasuki mulutnya.

Mereka saling bertukar saliva. Saling menggigit, mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap apa yang berhasil mereka temukan di dalam mulut masing-masing. Naruto semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka tangannya menekan kepala Hinata agar ia dapat mencium gadis itu lebih dalam lagi.

Merasa pasokan oksigen di dalam tubuhnya berkurang, Naruto segera menghentikan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. "HAHH HAAH" Ia menarik napas panjang sama seperti yang dilakukan Hinata yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"Na-naruto-kun." Mata Hinata berkabut, bibirnya bengkak, yukatanya berantakan. Naruto yang masih merasa belum puas kembali menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Tangannya menarik ikatan obi Hinata hingga terlepas. "Izinkan aku memilikimu malam ini." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata yang dengan sukses membuat telinga gadis itu memerah.

"Ah tapi jangan memberitahu siapapun soal ini ya." Naruto tersenyum. "Sasuke pasti akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak di rumahnya."

Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Naruto benar-benar menjadikan Hinata menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya. Menyentuh gadisnya, dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan di malam pengantin mereka.

_Gomen na Sasuke, sepertinya calon Uzumaki yang akan lahir terlebih dahulu. Maaf aku mendahuluimu._

.

.

.

.

"Grr! Akan kubunuh si Naruto-baka itu!" geram Sasuke. Sharingannya berputar liar tak terkendali. Dari tangan kanannya muncul listrik yang berkilauan, siap untuk menyetrum siapa saja yang mendekatinya. Wajahnya memerah dan napasnya tersengal ketika melihat apa yang telah Naruto lakukan di rumahnya. Oh, salahkan _Sharingan_ miliknya yang dapat melihat dari jarak jauh. Sekalipun kamarnya dan kamar Naruto terletak bersebrangan, Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Cih, tidak kusangka dia benar-benar menganggap serius taruhan itu!" suaranya tidak terdengar jelas akibat geraman yang muncul bersamaan dengan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa terlihat sedikit panik ketika melihat emosi Sasuke yang kembali naik malam ini. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas futon sambil menggenggam selimut yang dipakainya dengan erat.

"Tidurlah Sakura." Suara bariton pria itu terdengar berat dan penuh tekanan.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun…"

"Cepat tidur sebelum aku menidurimu!" ancam Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar ancaman itu segera berguling ke samping dan menutup matanya. Dengan ketakutan ia merasakan Sasuke telah berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Diam." Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Dalam benaknya masih terbayang bayangan Naruto bersama Hinata tadi. Dan saat ini sepertinya kedua sejoli itu masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Entah sudah ronde keberapa sekarang. Jujur saat ini Uchiha Sasuke tengah mati-matian menahan nafsunya. Siapa sih yang tidak terangsang setelah melihat adegan mesum secara _live_?

"Kau berkeringat Sasuke. Napasmu tidak beraturan. Kau sakit?" Ia menyentuh lengan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura terlihat khawatir. Namun begitu Sakura berusaha membalikkan dirinya menatap Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah menahan gadis itu agar tidak menatap wajahnya. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidur!" Cukup satu kata dari Sasuke telah berhasil membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya dan berusaha untuk tidur lebih dulu.

"Ck, dasar hormon sialan."

.

.

.

"Kubunuh kau Uzumaki Naruto! Berani-beraninya kau!" Geram Neji, urat-urat yang berada di sekitar matanya yang berbyakugan mengeras. Ia mengeluarkan katananya dan segera berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar namun segera ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Neji?" tanya Kiba panik. "Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Naruto?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hiashi-sama jika mengetahui hal ini?" Dengan emosi ia melempar Kiba yang tadi menghalangi jalannya. "Hinata-sama!"

"_Mendokusai" _Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam saja segera mengeluarkan jurus bayangannya untuk menghentikan langkah Neji.

"Apa-apaan kau Shikamaru?!" geram Neji marah.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin menghentikanmu dari perbuatan yang merugikan orang lain." Jelas Shikamaru. "Pertama, saat ini Naruto dan Hinata telah menikah. Kedua, kita berada di mansion milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ketiga, saat ini status kita adalah pendatang di negeri Ame. Harusnya kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berbuat kekacauan disini."

"Ugh." Akhirnya Neji terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Hmm… perasaan manusia memang sulit dipahami ya?" gumam Sai. "Kurasa aku harus lebih banyak membaca lagi tentang itu."

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Kiba yang memang tidak terlalu pintar rupanya tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi sejak tadi. "Ne, ne Shikamaru! Bisa jelaskan padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku mengantuk." Dan belum beberapa detik setelah mengatakan itu, Shikamaru telah terlelap.

"HEEII! Kenapa cuma aku yang tidak mengerti sih?" Teriak Kiba frustasi.

.

.

.

.

"CHIDORI!"

"JYUUKEN!"

BRAKK

Naruto terpental beberapa meter keatas langit sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah dengan suara bedebum keras.

Disana terlihat Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah. Rupanya mereka berdua yang menyerang Naruto tanpa ampun tadi. Sementara itu Hinata dan Sakura terlihat sangat panik melihat keadaan Naruto yang hampir saja tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan mendadak itu.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Kedua gadis itu berlari untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. _Merepotkan_ –pikirnya. Ia menguap lebar, sedikit kesal karena ia harus bangun pagi-pagi dan menghadapi pagi yang berisik seperti ini. Sai hanya terdiam, ia seolah berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan kuas hitamnya. Dengan cekatan ia menggambar pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dan menuliskan judul diatasnya "Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji ingin membunuhnya."

Kiba yang sejak semalam tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa melongo. _Sejak kapan Sasuke dan Neji bisa bekerja sama? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat mereka mengobrol sebelumnya._ Pikirnya.

"Argh! _Baka-_Sasuke! Neji! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran kalian?" Naruto berusaha bangkit. Hinata dan Sakura masih terlihat panik di samping kiri dan kanannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"

"Kalau saja orang biasa yang terkena serangan tadi, orang itu pasti sudah mati!" Gerutu Naruto. Lukanya dengan cepat mengering akibat _chakra kyuubi_ yang berwarna kemerahan mengalir diatasnya.

"Diam kau Naruto! Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu pada Hinata-sama!" geram Neji bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan keduanya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menghalangiku Uchiha!" geramnya saat melihat Sasuke melangkah ke depan.

"Tidak. Silakan hajar dia sesukamu Neji." Sasuke mendengus. "Orang yang sudah mengotori rumahku harus merasakan akibatnya."

"AMPUN!" Naruto terlihat panik ketika melihat Neji mulai memfokuskan seluruh chakranya ke telapak tangannya. "GYAA! Aku benar-benar bisa mati!" Ia berlari ke balik tubuh Hinata dan Sakura. Berusaha mencari perlindungan.

"Sudah cukup!" Shikamaru mengeluarkan jurus bayangannya sehingga Sasuke dan Neji tidak dapat bergerak.

"Merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan jurus bayangan sepagi ini?" gerutunya.

"Shikamaru-san, sebaiknya kita harus segera membawa Naruto pulang sebelum kekacauan besar terjadi lagi." Sai tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara.

"Kau benar, Sai." Shikamaru masih belum melepaskan jurus bayangannya dari Sasuke dan Neji. Ia menggerakkan tangannya memberi sinyal pada Naruto untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Naruto dengan patuh berjalan menuju Shikamaru, berlindung di balik ninja jenius itu. Sementara Neji dan Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam. "Kami akan pulang ke Konoha. Tsunade-sama pasti sudah khawatir." Merasa situasi sudah lebih terkendali, Shikamaru melepaskan jurus bayangannya dari Neji dan Sasuke.

"Ah, sampaikan salamku pada Tsunade-_shishou_." Sakura tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Kami sangat berharap agar kalian bisa datang kembali kesini." Ia melirik Sasuke. "Ya kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Cih." Pemuda itu hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah cukup direpotkan oleh si bodoh Naruto."

"Hahaha. Ternyata tim tujuh memang sangat akrab ya. Sayang sekali Kakashi-sensei tidak dapat bergabung dengan kami." Kiba tertawa kecil.

"Tidak perlu mengajak sensei _pervert_ itu kesini."

"Oh aku baru tahu ternyata Sasuke yang selama ini selalu terlihat _cool_ itu ternyata banyak bicara juga." Gumam Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo cepat kita pulang." Shikamaru memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya. "_Jaa na_, Sakura, Sasuke!" Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sai, dan Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan Sasuke dan pergi menjauhi mansion Uchiha.

"_Jaa_!" Sakura membalas lambaian tangan mereka sementara Sasuke dengan malas kembali ke dalam mansionnya. "Sasuke-kun! _Chotto matte!"_

Dengan tergesa ia menyusul Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa." Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia menyeringai "Hanya lega karena akhirnya hanya kita berdua disini."

"He?" Sakura tidak mengerti. Entah kenapa ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju kearahnya dan menghimpitnya ke dinding.

"Sudah saatnya aku menyelesaikan misi terakhirku membangun kembali klan Uchiha." Seringainya semakin melebar. Sakura hanya terdiam membatu. Wajahnya memerah "Sas…" Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke telah menyerang bibirnya dengan ganas. Menciumnya tanpa ampun.

Oh… gawat. Sepertinya sang singa sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dan Sakura hanya dapat berharap semoga ia dapat berjalan normal keesokan harinya.

-**OWARI-**

* * *

><p>Yatta! akhirnya fanfiksi ini berakhir juga... hutang saya telah terbayar, yeaay!<p>

Gimana? gimana? Maaf kalau _ending_nya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian. Tidak ada pertarungan super heboh ataupun adegan romantis SasuSaku yang gimana gitu di chapter ini. Bagaimanapun konflik mereka harus diakhiri, itulah sebabnya saya buat penyelesaian konflik diantara tim tujuh dan Hinata. Pada awalnya saya sempat menulis adegan lemon NaruHina, namun ketika saya membaca ulang lagi adegan itu saya jadi ngeri sendiri selain itu saya juga mengalami kesulitan untuk membuat adegan lemon untuk SasuSaku. Akhirnya setelah pergolakan batin yang panjang (lebay) saya memutuskan untuk menghilangkan adegan tersebut agar esensi dari cerita ini tidak berkurang. Terkadang penulisan lemon atau lime yang terlalu vulgar dapat merusak alur atau _feel _dari cerita itu sendiri.

Oh, dan ada beberapa reviewer yang mengira adegan Hinata terbunuh itu benar terjadi dan bahkan ada yang berekspektasi bahwa yang membunuh Hinata itu adalah Sasuke. Woah, imajinasi saya belum sampai kesitu. Hingga saat ini saya belum berhasil membuat karakter Sasuke yang bener-bener jahat gimana gitu. Wah maafkan saya karena membuat teman-teman pembaca menjadi bingung pada chapter 10 (eh 10 bukan sih?)

Pada chapter terakhir ini saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan _reviewers_ yang telah setia mereview fanfiksi ini.

QA Section:

**NururuFauziaa chapter 13 . Jan 31, 2014**  
>Q: apa nanti bertarung dgn sengit kayak di valley of the end?<br>A: wah saya ga kepikiran sampai kesitu malah. Gomen na Nururu-san kalau akhir dari cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi Nururu-san.

**Benrina Shinju. chapter 13. Jan 25, 2014**  
>Q: Bukannya Mizukage itu pemimpin Kirigakure, ya?<br>A: Ah iya benar, Mizukage itu pemimpin Kirigakure. Hehe maafkan kesalahan saya. Jujur saja saya sempat ga ngikutin manga Naruto sekitaran chapter 500 sampai 600an jadi saya ga begitu ngeh sama pemimpin aliansi lima negara itu. Salah saya sih karena saya tidak mencari tahu tentang Mizukage. Maaf yaa.. terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Anggap aja di fanfiksi ini Mizu-kage itu pemimpin Ame-gakure hehe.

**minyak tanah. chapter 13. Jan 23, 2014**

Q: ini ga adil buat hinata  
>A: Nah kalau endingnya begini sudah adil kan untuk Hinata :D<p>

**Himawari no AzukaYuri. chapter 10 Jul 3, 2013**  
>Q: Bagian akhirnya dimulai dari Sakura siuman mungkin agak rush<br>A: Saya percepat bagian itu karena itu semua hanya ilusi, kalau saya perpanjang lagi alur disitu entah pada chapter berapa fanfiksi ini baru bisa tamat. Tapi mungkin karena rush, pada bagian itu feelnya sedikit berkurang ya? Maaf ya. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya Himawari-san :)

**Guest. chapter 10 Jul 4, 2013**  
>Q: Sebel sama Naruto yang gak peduli sama Hinata, sebel juga sama Sakura yang egois.<br>A: Naruto bukannya ga peduli sama Hinata, dia cuma masih bingung aja sebenarnya Naruto itu sayang loh sama Hinata :)  
>Sakura ga egois kok, makanya dia ngerelain Naruto nikah sama Hinata.<p>

Special thanks for:

**Juvia Hanaka,**

**Kumada Chiyu,**

**sakakibaraarisa,**

**ongkitang,**

**iya baka-san,**

**Aozora Straw,**

**Khaylila Paradis,**

**rifasalsah,**

**Zezorena,**

**Hana Kumiko,**

**aguma,**

**hanazono yuri,**

**zhaErza,**

**Juvia Hanaka,**

**Retno UchiHaruno,**

**GwendyMary,**

**miss chery24,**

**Always Sasusaku19,**

**Aulia Si Lia,**

**Elang23,**

**Raka,**

**Shin 41,**

**ratih,**

**Kurusano Zana,**

**sone uchiha,**

**guest,**

**Annisa009,**

**VeyHimeko Shafa,**

**VQ69momoy,**

**azoela uchiha,**

**Alifa Cherry Blossom,**

**Merrychibi2,**

**Sabaku no Zazu**

Sebenarnya ada banyak lagi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. (yah inilah akibatnya kalau hobi menumpuk pertanyaan dan baru mencoba untuk menjawab di akhir) tapi karena koneksi internet yang menyedihkan, saya terpaksa akhiri disini.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang telah rela membaca dan mengikuti fanfiksi saya! Saran dan kritik saya terima, flame pun saya terima asalkan alasannya logis dan masuk akal. Jujur saja saya lebih menyukai kritikan dan saran yang membangun dibandingkan hanya sekedar tulisan yang menyuruh saya untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi (bukan berarti saya tidak menyukainya akan tetapi saya akan lebih merasa _grateful_ jika ada reviewer yang berbaik hati mau mengoreksi fanfiksi saya dan memberikan saran kepada saya agar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain!


End file.
